Betrayal
by maggierocks
Summary: The third and final book to my Breathe series. It's been three years since the birth of Orchid, and the Free Men become more of a threat each day. Everyone doesn't get a happy ending. It's either the bad guys or good guys. Who will get the best prize of all? The happy ending. If not caught up...read my first two stories!
1. Three Years Past-1

**Here's the first chapter to the new story! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It was three years after the birth of Orchid. Princeton and Orchid both shared a room in the castle and were not only cousins but best of friends. The pair of monarch children could walk as well. Susan and Louise thought they were growing up too fast.

Peter and Caspian didn't just have to worry about their children, but they had a country to protect. Peter, Caspian, and Edmund were in complete communication with Calormen and Archenland talking about the revolt groups together. Apparently, each group was bigger than suspected.

Frederick ended up coming to Narnia and visiting Lucy. The reason he didn't back so long was because he was trying to make his way up in the ranks of the Archenland army. Markell appointed him to be the head of the army a year after the voyage.

Also in Archenland, Rose and Markell were with child once again. The birth happened also a year after the voyage. They gave birth to beautiful baby boy. His name was Killen.

Susan was worried for her daughter. Orchid always wanted to be with her father and not Susan. Susan couldn't always help but feel jealous. She wanted Orchid to love her the same way she loved her father. Susan knew she was only three, but she just wished. On the other hand, Princeton was always shy and was clutched behind his mother's leg. Peter would want to start teaching him how to hold a sword, but Princeton was more into learning to read books with Louise.

The council didn't really like the idea of having a girl being the successor to Caspian's throne. They wanted him to have another child, and it be a boy. Caspian didn't let them get to him, he knew his daughter would live up to their expectations, just like her mother.

Susan was brushing out Orchid's thick black hair. It was already past her shoulders. Susan said, "Today, I think daddy wants to teach you how to use a sword properly."

Orchid gasped, "Really, mommy? I get to hold a sword?"

"Only if you're a good girl during your lessons today. Maybe I'll let daddy teach you."

Orchid giggled and let her mother brush her hair. She was excited to learn something new. Since she just turned three, Susan started teaching her about the old history of Narnia. Orchid found it interesting, but wanted to always play and be adventurous. Princeton was the complete opposite.

After Orchid's studies, she ran up to her mother and tugged on the hem of her dress. She looked up at her with same bright-blue eyes Susan had. Orchid asked, "Was I good, mommy? Can I go?"

Susan sighed and thought to herself. She knew she was going to regret saying, "Yes."

Orchid hugged Susan's legs tightly and ran off. Susan yelled sternly, "No running in the halls! You're father's in the conference room!"  
Orchid listened to Susan and speed walked. Susan rolled her eyes and Louise said, "Never listens just like her mother."

Susan held back a laugh. "I can't believe at this age, she wants to play with swords. When I was her age, all I wanted to do was…well do what Princeton does listen and try to read stories."

"But why do that, when she has a world like Narnia waiting for her?"

* * *

Caspian was in the conference room with Peter and Edmund. They had just gotten a letter from Calormen telling them they wanted to unite Narnia and Calormen through marriage. Edmund was the most eligible bachelor. Edmund didn't want anything to do with it. Edmund yelled, "Why does it have to be me? Caspian, both you and Peter have found the one. And apparently I have to marry someone I haven't even met?"

Caspian shook his head, "I know I'm sorry. We didn't mean for you to come into this."

Peter suggested, "How about we have a trip to Calormen and Edmund meet the princess. If he likes her then maybe there's a possibility of marriage."

Then the door flew open to the room, and a giggling girl ran to Caspian. He picked her up, which made her laugh harder. He said with a smile on his face, "Did mommy let you out of study time early, flower?"

"Yes. Mommy is going to let me learn how to use a sword with you."

Caspian was surprised Susan would let her do this. He placed his daughter back on the ground. "Okay. I'll be right outside in a moment. Go on ahead to the training field."

Orchid ran out excitedly and Caspian said, "I think that's a great idea Peter, but it's all up to you Edmund."

Edmund pondered his options for a moment and said, "You know this might be a week to and week and a half trip. I'll only do it if you two go."

Peter and Caspian looked at one another and back at Edmund. Peter said, "I'll go."

Caspian nodded his head, "Of course I'll go. I think we should leave in three days."

* * *

Susan was walking through the halls of castle. She liked just walking around rather than sitting in one place. In that time, she bumped into Caspian. He gave her his knee wobbling smile, and Susan's eyes grew wide. "Where's Orchid?"

"I was still discussing things with Peter and Ed. I sent her to the training fields a while. Don't worry Susan, she can be alone for ten minutes."

Susan blushed a little as she said, "I can't believe right now is the most alone time during the day we've gotten in a while."

She wasn't kidding when she said that. Everyday Caspian would be worrying about the country, and Susan would worry about Orchid. Some nights, their alone time would be broken by Orchid jumping into their bed from a nightmare.

They both smiled at one another. Caspian said, "I guess I shouldn't keep Orchid waiting."

Susan grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back to her. She kissed him with force and passion. Caspian was startled at first, but then added passion as well. When they pulled away, Susan stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear, "Maybe tonight we'll continue this alone time."

Caspian felt a tingle go up and down his spine. He whispered back, "I would like that very much."

They kissed one last time and Susan said, "I think I'll go with you. I need to practice my archery some more."

Caspian held out his hand for her to take. She took it, and they walked together to the training field.

* * *

William was pacing back and forth thinking of a strategy plan. Kale walked into his room and said, "William we have a letter from Narnia, it was to be sent to Calormen. It said the three Kings were leaving in three days. Which means only Queen Lucy, Louise, and Susan will be the only ones in the castle for a week."

William smirked. "How thoughtless can those Kings actually be? Leaving two heirs to the throne with weak women?"

"I've actually seen Queen Susan on the battlefield. She was not weak at all. On the other hand, Queen Louise has never had proper training, and Queen Lucy has never fought in a war on the battlefield."

William nodded, "Fair point. Queen Susan did put up a fight on the ship. I think I know the best time to engage our plan. When the Kings get back to Narnia, that's when we'll sneak in. Everyone will be too preoccupied with their return, and they won't see us coming."

At that Marianna walked in, she smiled at William and kissed him. She asked, "What's your plan now? You wanted to wait until the prince and princess were older."

William smiled darkly. "You'll see, I want to surprise you."

* * *

Susan and Caspian got down to the field to see Orchid sitting on a bench waiting. Other men were practicing for fun and hardcore practice. Orchid smiled at the sight of her two parents walking towards her. Orchid stood up and ran to them. She said, "Mommy! You fight too?"

Caspian spoke up. "Your mother is an all trained warrior. She's had more training than me."

Orchid's face lit up, "Show me, mommy! Show me!"

Susan saw a bow leaning up a sack of arrows and went straight for it. She came back and said, "If you tell me to shoot at anything, I'm pretty sure I won't miss."

Orchid thought about it for a little and said while giggling, "Shoot an apple off of daddy's head."

Caspian was shaking his head to Susan. She smirked at him and said, "I'll take that challenge."

They found an apple and put it on top Caspian's head. He stood in front of a tree. Before Susan backed away from him he said, "You better not miss, or I swear to you Susan….."

"Oh come on Caspian, don't you trust me?"

Before he could answer her question, Susan backed away from him and the tree. By this time, Susan didn't only have her daughter watching her, but a huge crowd of men who were practicing and training. Susan looked drew back her bow string into a perfect form. She felt like the weapon was a part of her body. Susan said, "Count to three for me, Orchid."

Orchid shouted, so Caspian could hear, "One! Two! Three!"

Susan released the arrow from the bow. Within split seconds the arrow hit the center of the apple and landed on the ground. After that, the crowd cheered and gave money to people who bet wrong. Orchid laughed. "Wow! Mommy you're amazing!"

Susan smiled. "If you think I'm that good, you should see your father."

Orchid ran to Caspian, and he picked her up when she got close enough. She said, "Teach me daddy, teach me."

"Alright we'll start with the basics, you'll learn how to hold a sword properly."

Susan stood from afar watching her daughter and husband's embrace. A man behind her asked, "I'm sorry for intruding my Queen, but may I have some tips on my archery?"

"But of course."

While she was helping the man, she felt someone's gaze on her. She turned around to the forest that surrounded the field. A man in a dark cloak vanished behind a tree. Susan ran into the forest with her weapon. She ran a little further in than she thought she would. She said loudly, "I saw you! Come out!"

The man came out of the shadows. He was dressed in all black with the cloak covering his face. He put his hood down exposing his face. He had dark hair past his ears and light eyes. In defense, Susan pulled back her bowstring. He said quietly, "I've been watching you Queen Susan. You are in trouble, the Free Men may come after your kingdom."

Susan looked into his light eyes and saw kindness. She didn't feel threatened by him at all. She lowered her bow. She asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lyel. I come from a town in the countryside of Narnia. My people were slaughtered by the Free Men, including my wife and daughter. They killed everyone who were loyal to the Kings and Queens, the others joined their group. I'm one of the only people who escaped.

Susan shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss. If you'd like, you can stay in the castle."

"My Queen I didn't come here for pity and sorrow. I came here to warn you. I feel as if they're coming."

"Lyel. Why don't you stay at the castle and talk to the Kings? I don't want you living by yourself in these woods."

* * *

Caspian gave his daughter a sword with a dull blade. She gripped it tightly, and the blade fell to the ground. She found it to be heavier than suspected. Caspian put her hands on the sword the way it was to be held. He said, "If you use both hands with a good grip, you won't have to use as much strength."

After he said that, Orchid had the sword picked up off the ground. Caspian showed her how to swing the sword properly as well. He said, "Another good way to learn is to watch."

Orchid stopped swinging her sword. Caspian found someone practicing to show his daughter how to truly fight. He held the sword in his hand like it was a part of his arm. Caspian and the other man fought, and Orchid watched in wonder and amazement. When Caspian won at the end, pointing the sword at the man's throat, Orchid clapped. Caspian put his sword away and shook hands with the other man.

Susan walked out of the forest with the strange man, which Caspian took notice of right away. He walked up to Susan and the man and crossed his arms in front of them. Caspian raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Susan? Who is this?"

Lyel spoke before Susan and bent at the knee. "My name is Lyel your highness. I have some news about the Free Men. Queen Susan thought it best for me to speak privately with you and the two other Kings."

Caspian gave a Susan a look that meant he wanted to talk to her privately. He pulled her to the side and whispered, "You find a strange looking man wondering in the woods watching you, and you invite him to the castle? Do you not remember all the people on the ship with us, who betrayed us?"

"I know Caspian. But you just have to trust me. I just….I don't know I'm getting this feeling that he can be trusted. He thinks we're in trouble."

Caspian looked into Susan's eyes. They were full of sentiment and were pleading for him to trust her and the man. He sighed and gave in. "Fine. But if he does one thing wrong, I may not take it nicely."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough."

* * *

Peter was begging Princeton to go outside and learn about sword fighting. Princeton said, "I have a lesson with , daddy. She's going to teach me about old magic. She says I have a special talent."

"But Princeton, you need to learn how to defend yourself for battle. You know if someday, when you're older you'll have to fight. You'll have to save this country."

Louise walked into the room and asked, "What are we fighting about?"

"Daddy wants me to learn how to sword fight, but I want to learn magic."

Louise looked at Peter. She could tell he was already stressed about whatever they discussed about today. She said, "How about tomorrow you don't have any lessons at all. You have to go do something with your father. Okay?"

Princeton sighed, "Okay."

Louise smiled and ruffled his blond hair. "Alright go see for your lesson. Be good."

He ran off to his favorite part of the day. Louise made her way over to Peter, who looked sad. Louise put a light hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Pete?"

"All he wants to do is learn about magic, history, and books. He never wants to spend time with me Louise. He wants to spend time with you and Adeline. Orchid wants to learn how to fight more than Princeton."

Louise sighed, "I know, but they have such different personalities. Just let Princeton do want he wants. Maybe tomorrow, he'll find sword fighting to be fun."

Peter looked at the ground as he said, "I have some news. I'm leaving in three days and won't be back for a little over a week."

Louise was upset he didn't let her know earlier. She asked, "Why and where are you going?"

He looked back at her upset face. "Calormen and for Edmund."

He put a finger her chin and pulled her face inches away from his own. He said, "I'm sorry I'm leaving you all alone. I can stay here if you want."

She shook her head. "You have to do what you need to do. I can handle myself and Princeton."

He pulled her face closer so they could let their lips collide. When they pulled away, there was a knock at the door. Peter opened it to see Susan holding Orchid. She said, "Thank Aslan I found you and Louise. Peter you're needed in the conference room. Louise, do you think you could watch Orchid for me?"

Louise nodded as Susan put Orchid down. Orchid ran to Louise and said, "Aunt Louise!"

Susan said, "It might be about time for her nap."

Susan then closed the door and pulled on Peter's arms to keep up with her. He cleared his throat and asked, "Why do you need me?"

"I found someone important."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course you did."

They got to the conference room where Caspian and Edmund were both standing by Lyel. Once Peter got into the room, Lyel bent at the knee the same way with Caspian. He said, "My name is Lyel, King Peter. I can't believe you're standing before me considering you're over 1300 years old."

Peter looked at the man and said, "Why are you here exactly?"

Lyel stood up. He looked at the three Kings and Queen before him. All were legends, some from old Narnian history and one from new. He said, "Now that you're here I guess I should start from the beginning."

He told them everything he'd said to Susan in the forest. After that Caspian asked, "What do you think they're planning?"

Lyel sighed in grief, "I believe they are first going to attack small Narnian cities like my own to distract you. After that they're going to attack you when you're most vulnerable. Most of you are newly parents, you already have that to worry about. Also attacking small towns won't go unnoticed. Why you're worried about everything and not really noticing the Free Men advancing. That's when they'll attack."

Caspian looked at his three family members around the room. They seemed to all be looking at him to think of something. Caspian said, "Well, I think we should send a few soldiers to the small towns, so they at least have some defense and feel protected."

Edmund started to walk out, "I'll get some soldiers together to go to the towns."

Susan said, "I'll show you to your room Lyel." They walked out together leaving Peter and Caspian alone in the room.

Before Caspian could leave, Peter asked, "How did you get Orchid to love you so much."

Caspian turned around to see Peter's upset face. "I never forced her to love me. I just spend as much time as I can with her. If this is about Princeton, he loves you a lot more than you think."

Peter sighed, "I know I just want Princeton to want to spend time with me."

Caspian nodded, "He will want to eventually. Just remember he's only three."

* * *

Lucy and Frederick were on the beach enjoying time to themselves. Frederick was planning to ask Lucy a very important question. He walked her to the edge of the ocean water and said, "Today is just perfect, isn't it?"

"I guess so, but you have to leave in two days. Can't you stay longer?"

Frederick looked out to the sea. "I wish I could, but I have important duties in Archenland."

They stood in silence after that, and Frederick knew now was the best time. "Lucy. We've been courting for a long time, a little over five years to be exact. The first time I met you in that cell, I thought you were beautiful." He got down on one knee and continued, "I got Peter's blessing to do this. It took lots of begging and convincing. But here goes nothing. Queen Lucy Pevensie the Valiant. Will you be my wife and marry me?" He pulled out a ring with a silver band and white diamond resting on top.

Lucy felt tears on her cheeks and she was smiling radiantly. Frederick smiled back and asked, "Is that a hint…or?"

Lucy hugged him tightly and kissed him. She said, "Yes. I will marry you."

After that Frederick put the ring on her finger, and they both smiled at it. Lucy kissed him again, and he said, "This is only the beginning."

* * *

**Yay! They're finally together forever! How did you like the beginning of Betrayal? Leave a comment in the box below, better known as a review! Also please Follow and Favorite! It will let you know when new chapters come out!**


	2. Three Days-2

**Starting school again very soon...super nervous, but anyway enjoy. BTW..Disclaimer: During this entire story I do not own any rights to the story of Narnia nor the characters!**

* * *

Lucy and Frederick were still on the beach having a long embrace. When they pulled away, Lucy said excitedly, "I need to tell everyone! Especially, Susan!"

She jumped up and started running off the beach. Frederick was torn by her reaction. He knew she would be happy now, but he knew eventually she would have to choose. She would have to leave with him to Archenland or stay here in Narnia.

* * *

Susan showed Lyel to his room. His room was Susan's old one before she was married. Lyel was appalled by the room in front of his eyes. Susan smiled at his open-mouthed reaction and asked, "Have you never seen a room this big before?"

He said with awe, "First of all I've never even seen a bed that big before, let alone slept on one. I think this room is as big as my house was."

His wounds reopened in his heart thinking about his old town and family. Susan lightly touched his shoulder. "You may stay here as long as you wish. I'll give you some privacy. And thank you."

He looked at her with gratitude. "No. Thank you, Queen Susan."

She gave him a small smile before walking away. Right when she turned down the hall, Lucy ran into her. Susan raised an eyebrow. "What's the rush Lu?"

Lucy had to catch her breath and said, "I'm so glad I found you. I wanted to tell you first."

Susan asked, "Well? What is it?"

Lucy didn't say anything, she just held up her left hand, exposing her diamond ring. Susan gasped and squealed like a girl. She squeezed Lucy tightly and joked, "So, who asked you?"

Lucy giggled. "Oh shut it, Susan. Are you happy for me?"

Susan said very sincerely, "Of course I'm happy for you. I just can't believe you're getting married. I remember when you were five years old and coloring on the walls."

They were quiet for a moment thinking about old memories. Susan broke the silence asking, "So, what did Peter have to say?"

Lucy bit her lip and looked guiltily at the ground. "I haven't exactly told anyone else but you. But Frederick said Peter did give his blessing."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell the rest of the family."

Lucy squeezed her big sister one last time before running through the halls. Susan smiled to herself and was happy for her sister. She was glad they were getting married. She walked back to the room Louise was in.

Louise was standing before Susan, holding an asleep Orchid. Orchid's head was resting on Louise's shoulder, and Louise was humming quietly. Susan smiled brighter and whispered, "Hey."

Louise gracefully walked to Susan and handed Orchid over to her. Orchid didn't open her eyes at all. Susan whispered, "Thank you so much. She's such a pain to put to sleep."

Louise whispered back, "It was easy. Before you leave I wanted to ask you something. How are you taking Caspian, Peter, and Edmund leaving in three days?"

Susan was confused. "I didn't hear anything about that."

Louise looked away from Susan's gaze. "Well the three of them are leaving in three days, and I wish I had more time to prepare for Peter's leave. Let alone you, with Caspian gone,

you are to rule the kingdom by yourself for a week. Also, I wanted to find the right time to tell Peter the big news."

"Louise. You know you can't just say big news and not tell me what that is."

Louise looked at the ground and back into Susan's eyes. "Well…..I think I'm pregnant again."

* * *

Lucy ran into Peter and turned red. Peter, being observant, noticed something new on her finger. He pointed to it and asked, "Did he ask you already?"

"Yes, he did and I don't want to hear a word about you not agreeing or anything like that, Peter Pevensie."

In response, Peter pulled Lucy into a big hug. It surprised her and relieved her at the same time. Peter stifled a laugh as he said, "You know if I didn't agree with Frederick and you together, it would have never worked out."

Lucy smiled slightly. "Did you like him the whole time?"

"At first, I didn't want to see my little sister with someone. But between you and me, I did and still like him. He's a good guy."

Lucy pulled out of the embrace and smiled brighter. "Thank you Peter. I'm glad you support my decision."

* * *

Susan stood in front of Louise, with her jaw dropped. Susan couldn't act fully excited because of the sleeping girl in her arms. Louise looked guilty. She spoke up first saying, "You're the only one who knows. Please don't say anything. I want to tell Peter."

Susan nodded understandingly, "I just can't believe you're having another baby. I won't say anything. I'm going to put Orchid in her bed."

Susan had so many thoughts running throughout her mind as she walked to Orchid's room. Susan put her sleeping daughter down on her bed and tucked her in. Susan walked out of the room and wondered why the three Kings of Narnia were leaving for over a week.

Then she felt a hand go over her mouth and the other was around her waist. The body behind her turned her around, and Caspian stood before her. He smiled and said, "You put her down for her nap. We deserve some alone time."

He picked Susan up bridal-style and carried her into their room. He placed her on the bed lightly and laid himself on top of her kissing. Caspian was halfway down to untying Susan's corset until, she stopped kissing him and remembered what Louise had said. Caspian touched the side of her cheek gently and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at his deep-brown eyes sadly. "Why are you leaving in three days? Why wouldn't you let me know? You know Orchid will miss you a lot."

He placed a strand of hair behind her ear listening to each word fall off her lips. He said, "For Narnia and Calormen to be united, marriage would be the best way to go. The King has a daughter around Edmund's age. He wants to meet her before marrying her, so he doesn't want to go by himself. Peter and I are going with him. I'm sorry I didn't let you know. I'm going to miss you and Orchid so much."

He was still touching her cheek comfortingly. She looked out of his gaze and said quietly, "You're arranging a marriage for my brother?"

He saw the hurt on her face. "Susan. We're going to Calormen for that reason. If he doesn't like the princess, then he doesn't have to marry her."

Susan looked back at Caspian and said, "So you're leaving in three days?"

"That's correct."

Susan pulled him back in for a kiss. When they pulled away, she said, "Then we shouldn't waste this alone time, should we?" Caspian chuckled and went back into kissing Susan and removing her corset.

* * *

Peter knocked on Adeline's study, and Princeton came out with a smile on his face. Peter took Princeton's hand and said, "I'm guessing you didn't have any fun."

Princeton looked confused and said, "But I did have fun daddy."

Peter smirked, "It's called sarcasm Princeton. I'm just joking around."

They walked through the castle, and Peter asked, "Do you want to go to the village and play with some of the other kids?"

Princeton's face lit up. "Yeah!"

On the way down to the castle gates, the two ran into Louise. Princeton said excitedly, "Mommy! Are you coming with us?"

Louise felt sick to her stomach. Peter could tell she wasn't looking well. Her face was pale, and she was nonchalantly clutching her stomach. But to Peter's surprise, she said, "Of course I am."

The three walked to the village and many people came to meet with two of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. A few children played tag and hide-and-seek with Princeton. All of the parents watched and talked among one another. Peter noticed Louise not doing well. Her face now looked more green than pale. Peter rubbed her back gently and asked, "Louise? Are you alright?"

Louise shook her head. Peter asked one of the parents to watch Princeton as he pulled Louise away from the crowd. They were in an alleyway, and Louise got sick. Peter held her long auburn hair back and traced small circles on her back. When she was done, Peter said, "I don't have to go if you're sick."

Louise shook her head and turned to face Peter. She said, "I'm not sick, Pete. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Susan was lying on Caspian's bare chest and breathed in his intoxicating smell. She smiled into it. Caspian was tracing the scar on Susan's stomach from the incident with Demeterius. Susan sighed in happiness and said, "I should wake Orchid up from her nap."

Caspian wrapped his arms around her tightly and said, "If you can get out of my grasp."

Susan laughed and tried to get out. "Come on Caspian. You know you're stronger than me."

He whispered in her ear. "That's the point. You can never leave."

Susan giggled. "But Orchid needs to wake up. She probably is already awake."

Caspian released his grasp and watched as she got out of the sheets. She got dressed and before she walked out of the room said, "You might want to get dressed because you're telling Orchid about you leaving."

Susan walked into Orchid's room, and as Susan suspected Orchid was lying in bed with her eyes wide open. Susan picked her up and said, "I think I heard some young children in the village. Do you want to go play with them?"

Orchid jumped in Susan's arms, and Susan took this as a yes. She carried her daughter to the gates, and on the way there Lyel was standing outside admiring the scenery. Susan walked up to him and said, "Would you like to go to the village with Orchid and myself?"

He smiled and said, "That would be wonderful."

* * *

Peter was standing before Louise shocked and mouth wide open. Louise giggled, "It's funny how alike Susan and you are."

He then smiled and picked Louise up and swung her around. He kissed her lightly and said, "Oh, Louise. I'm so happy. I'll actually be here for you in the last months."

Louise laughed brightly. "Let's go back to Princeton."

They walked back to see Princeton playing tag with a few more children who decided to join. They smiled as they watched. Peter hugged Louise from behind and kissed the back of her hair. A while later, Susan joined them with Orchid. When Susan came, a bigger crowd came and bombarded her. Many of them had sons as well around Orchid's age. Many of the Narnians asked her questions about Caspian and how she was doing with a three year old. Susan didn't like leaving the castle for this reason. She liked her peace and quiet.

Lyel noticed how uncomfortable Susan was. He took Susan's hand and took her away from the crowd. Susan was not worried about Orchid, because Louise and Peter were standing there. Susan said, "Lyel? What are you doing?"

He said, "You looked uncomfortable so I'm taking you away from the crowd."

Susan removed her hand out of his. "Lyel. A huge crowd always makes me feel a little uncomfortable, but I have to deal with it. All Queens have to. Now people will talk about you holding my hand and taking me somewhere secluded from everyone."

Lyel raised an eyebrow. "People think about that kind of stuff?"

Susan pursed her lips. "Of course they do. Some people will just tell lies so they have things to talk about. I'm going to get Orchid and take her back to the castle."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Queen Susan."

Susan sighed, "No, you were just being kind. I thank you for thinking of me."

The two walked back to the crowd of people, and there were already whispers. Susan knew exactly what they were talking about. She walked over to Orchid and said, "Orchid. It's time to go. The sun is almost ready to set." She picked Orchid up and headed back to the castle.

Peter and Louise saw the grief on Susan's face as she walked away. They both looked at each other and nodded. Louise picked up Princeton and the three followed Susan back to the castle. When they got there, Lucy was packing a horse. Peter made his way over to her and asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Frederick is taking me to a picnic. It's going to be wonderful."

Louise continued to follow Susan. Louise caught up to her. Princeton was the one to say something. "Auntie Susan? Are you okay?"

That's when Susan let all of her emotions clash at once. She started to cry in the middle of the castle hallway. Orchid threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her. Louise put a hand on her back. "Susan. Is this about three days?"

Susan said between sobs, "I think it's just everything, Louise."

Orchid heard what Louise said, "What's in three days, Aunt Louise?"

That's when Caspian saw the group in the hallway. Then he saw Susan in tears and quickly ran to her side. He looked at her sympathetically. "Is everything alright?"

Susan shook her head. "You need to tell your daughter."

Orchid loosened her grip on her mother to look at her father in the eyes. "Daddy?"

Caspian didn't want both of his girls crying at the same time. He knew Orchid would definitely cry, even if it would be just over a week. He sighed and said, "I'm leaving in three days and won't be back for over a week."

Orchid started to cry, which then made Princeton cry. It was like a chain reaction. Susan handed Orchid over to Caspian. Caspian squeezed his daughter and whispered, "Shhh. It's alright, flower. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of days."

Orchid wiped her tears on her father's shoulder. Peter ran down the hall hearing crying. He knew what Princeton's cry sounded like. Princeton saw Peter and asked, "Are you leaving too, daddy?"

Peter nodded, which made Princeton cry harder. Louise smiled to herself and said to everyone, "Come on guys let's all cheer up. How about Princeton and Orchid both play together in their room, and everyone else meet in the conference room."

Caspian and Louise took the crying children in their arms to their room. While Peter and Susan made their way to the conference room. After sitting in silence, Caspian and Louise came in. Peter asked, "What are you doing Louise?"

"Peter, I think we all know why both Susan and I are kind of scared of the two of you leaving for a while. The Free Men."

Caspian looked at Susan see if Louise was right. Susan bit her bottom lip as if she were guilty. Louise sighed, "You both know, at any time an attack would be possible."

Peter stood up. "But they don't know about us leaving. Besides, Susan you're great with a bow. Louise I've taught you how to use a sword. And you have a whole army standing behind you ready to fight. There is no problem."

Susan nodded. "He's right. I don't know why I worked myself up so much."

They all got up to leave, but Caspian stood in front of the door, so no one could get out. He said, "Susan, I don't think you're scared for everyone in the castle. I think you're scared for Peter, Edmund, and myself. The Free Men want to destroy the leaders. What better way to do that than attack three traveling Kings."

Peter eyed his little sister. "Is this true, Susan?"

"Yes. I just think they would attack you somehow, and I would never see any of you again."

Peter put a firm hand on Susan's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. We'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Susan said quietly, but enough for Peter to hear, "Don't make promises you can't keep." After that, she walked out of the room.

* * *

**So what do you think? Leave a Review...I got a lot of them last time and I love them sooooooo much! Also please Follow and Favorite as well...that helps you and me out a lot. Hopefully the next one will come out soon.**


	3. Goodbyes-3

**I'm starting school tomorrow so...hopefully I make it through. Hope you enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

Three Days Later

Caspian was packing a few bags in his room, with Susan helping him. She double and even triple checked everything for him. Caspian chuckled to himself and asked, "What would I do without you, Susan?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "You wouldn't have enough pants and shirts to make it through the week."

He chuckled again, which made Susan smile lightly. The two made their way down to the stables and started to load Caspian's horse with his things. Susan was trying to load it as fast as she could, so the three Kings could have as much daylight as possible. She was loading the horse with swift fast hands. Caspian put his hands on top of hers lightly. He said jokingly, "It seems like you want to get rid of me."

Susan sighed and faced him. "I'm sorry. I just want you to travel while there's light out. I don't want you to get attacked by thieves or even worse the Free Men during the night."

He touched her cheek lightly as he said, "First of all, if thieves attack us, there is no match between Peter, Ed, and myself. Second of all, I think the Free Men have more things to worry about."

Susan smiled sadly, and Caspian pulled her into a hug. He placed his cheek on the top of her head. She rested her head against his chest. She let tears silently fall onto his shirt. When they pulled out of the long embrace, Susan said quietly, "I'll go get Orchid to say goodbye."

Susan and Caspian weren't the only two having sad goodbyes, right next to them was Peter and Louise. Louise looked down sadly at the ground as Peter packed his horse. He put a finger underneath her chin and said reassuringly, "I'll be back before you know it. Just look out for yourself and Princeton, like you always do."

Louise gave a pout and couldn't help but look into sea-foam green eyes. He pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "And when I say look out for yourself, I mean you and the little one inside you."

Louise squeezed him tighter. Peter felt little arms wrap around his legs. Peter looked down to see Princeton clinging onto him. Louise scolded him. "Princeton. I thought I said to stay in your room until I came to get you."

"I'm sorry, mommy. I just wanted to say goodbye to daddy with you."

The two parents smiled down at him sadly. Peter picked him up and started to tickle him. Peter said, "Did you think you were going to say goodbye without being tickled?"

Princeton giggled forcibly. He said between laughs, "Stop it daddy! Stop!"

Peter put him down, and the family of three smiled at one another. Peter saw Edmund with his hair not brushed and yawning. Peter chuckled to himself and asked, "Leaving how you woke up, Ed?"

Edmund stretched. "It's too early, if you'd ask me."

Princeton ran over to Edmund and laughed on the way. Edmund smiled and picked him up. Edmund asked, "So, how's my favorite nephew doing this morning?"

Princeton frowned. "Sad."

Edmund gasped. "Why is that?"

"Daddy, Uncle Caspian, and you are all leaving today."

Edmund looked around confused. "Leaving? Is that why we're all standing around here? I think I forgot."

Princeton giggled, "Uncle Eddy. You're using sarcasm, like my daddy does."

Peter turned a little red as Edmund looked at Peter and chuckled. Edmund squatted down and put Princeton down. He ruffled his hair and said, "I'm going to start getting on my horse."

Princeton squeezed Edmund. He said, "Have fun, Uncle Eddy."

Susan brought a tired Orchid down from the castle. Orchid opened her eyes widely when she got to the stables. Caspian stood in front of the two with open arms. Susan placed Orchid in them. Orchid clung to her father and said, "You don't have to go, daddy."

Caspian squeezed her back. "I'll be back before you know it, flower. Mommy will look after you."

"I'll miss you daddy." She started to cry after that.

Caspian kissed her hair. "I'll miss you too, flower. I love you and mommy so very much."

He pulled her back enough to look at her face. He wiped away her tears and put her on the ground. Edmund was already on his horse as was Peter. Caspian got on his horse. Susan walked right next to it and said, "I hope you have everything."

Caspian smirked. "With you checking all the time, I think I have everything I need."

He leaned down from his horse to give Susan a small kiss. Caspian felt her sadness on her lips, and she felt the tenderness from his own. When they pulled away, Susan lightened the mood saying, "Don't have too much fun without me."

"I'll try not to."

The three men on the horses galloped out of the stables leaving the two women and children alone. Edmund said, "This princess better be worth it, me waking up this early that is." Peter rolled his eyes and Caspian laughed.

Susan looked down at the sad Orchid and asked, "So what do you want to do today? We can skip lessons if you want."

Orchid shrugged her little shoulders and yawned. Susan smiled, "Back to bed it is then."

Louise caught up to Susan and said, "We should have a me, you, and Lucy day today. Looking at bridesmaids dresses and stuff like that."

Susan looked at the half-asleep little girl in her arms. "I don't know."

"We could have someone else watch after Princeton and Orchid today."

Princeton suggested, "Miss Adeline!"  
Susan thought about it for a little and said, "I guess it could work. No husbands means an all-girl day. Right?"

* * *

The three men were on the dirt road for about an hour and were out of the city in Narnia. The sun was starting to get hotter as it got higher in the sky. Peter asked Caspian, "So was leaving harder than you thought it would be?"

"Most definitely. Orchid looking at me with her sad blue eyes just makes me want to stay. But somehow I think alone time would be good for me."

Caspian drew his attention to Edmund, "So. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I know it's my decision if I want to marry her or not in the end."

Peter and Caspian exchanged glances and Caspian said, "I really am sorry you got stuck in all of this, Ed."

Edmund put up his hand for him to stop. "I don't mind. It's like a mini adventure I haven't been to Calormen in a really long time." Edmund thought back to when he was in Calormen. Prince Rabadash was taking advantage of his older sister.

Peter shook his head. "Let's not think about the last time we were in Calormen, Ed."

Caspian remembered reading about everything they all went through with Prince Rabadash and his crazy obsession with Susan. He thought history was repeating itself with King Demeterius. Caspian tried to break the silence by saying, "Well, they rebuilt the castle, and it's a very beautiful place to stay. I went over there quite a lot when all of you weren't here."

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning realizing she overslept. She said goodbye to Caspian, Peter, and Edmund the night before knowing she wouldn't wake up in time. Frederick was already gone in Archenland preforming his duties for Markell. Lucy fiddled with her engagement ring on her finger, finding it different.

There was a knock at her door and asked loudly, "Who is it?"

The person behind the door answered, "I'm am a servant of the castle, your grace. Your sister, Queen Susan requests your presence at the gardens."

"Alright. Thank you." Lucy got out of bed stretching her tight muscles out. She got dressed happily. When she looked in the mirror, she smiled brighter. She ran through the castle to get to the gardens. There was Susan looking at the Rose bushes.

Lucy stood behind her and asked eagerly, "Why do you request my presence?"

Susan turned around and smiled, "Louise and I decided to have a girls day. No husbands, brothers, or kids today. Just us sisters and sister-in-law. We can start planning for this wedding if you'd want."

Lucy jumped up and down excitedly. "Of course I'd want that! When do we start?"

"Once Louise gets here from discussing to Adeline how to take care of Princeton and Orchid for the day. They're a bigger handful than you would think."

Lucy giggled, "But an absolutely adorable big handful. I swear Susan, Orchid looks more and more like you each day."

Louise ran into the garden and let out a deep breath, "Aww. I wanted to see Lucy's excited reaction."

Lucy looked at Louise and jumped up and down excitedly. "That's what I did basically."

Louise then asked, "So did you decide what planning we're going to do today?"

Lucy put a finger on her bottom lip and thought to herself for a little. "I think we should get fitted for dresses today, because no interruptions or anything. Also figuring out where this wedding is going to be exactly."

Louise bit her bottom lip. "Fitting might not be good for me right now. I'm going to be a little bigger in a few months."

It took Lucy a few seconds for Lucy to understand what Louise was suggesting. Lucy's eyes were wide open in shock and she squealed. She ran over to Louise and hugged her tightly. Louise jostled backwards from Lucy's hug, she then laughed once she regained her balance.

Lucy pulled away and said, "Then I guess just Susan and myself are getting fitted today at the tailors'."

Louise nodded. "I could come and watch."

* * *

William was kissing Marianna in his study. They were broken from the moment by a knock at the door. William rolled his eyes and opened the door, which stood Kale in front of him. Kale cleared his throat and said, "We have word that the three Kings of Narnia have already left the castle and are on their way to Calormen. Also, we've heard the monarchs are keeping a man from the town we destroyed in the castle."

William groaned. "Why didn't anyone kill him? My words were to kill everyone who didn't join us. Now he knows things and can tell them things."

"I know. There's nothing we can do now. Only if we go to the castle and kill him."

Marianna sat up in the bed and said, "What did you do to that town?"

William turned to Marianna and gave her a malevolent look. "Many horrible things, my love."

William started pacing back and forth, "We'll kill him. Don't worry, he won't be a threat any longer. What is the name of this traitor's name?"

Kale looked at the letter in his hands and read, "Lyel Redmire."

* * *

Susan let the centaur measure her, standing on a pedestal. She hated being measured. Lucy and Louise were talking with one another. Lucy asked, "So, what was it like when you married Peter?"

"It was many emotions in me at once. There was happiness, nervousness, love, and relief. When I walked down the aisle, just seeing Peter standing there with that huge bright smile of his was the best part. It was like all those eyes watching me were gone and there was just Peter. I would relive that day anytime, especially that night."

Lucy made fake gagging noises. "Ok, Louise that's enough. That's my brother, eww."

Louise laughed. "Oh come on Lucy. Don't you want the details?"

Lucy plugged her ears with her fingers. "La! La! La! I'm not listening! Not listening!"

Susan said standing stiffly, "Do I have to come over there?"

Louise said while holding in giggles, "Peter carried me into his room. He placed me on the bed and…"

Susan said desperately, "Oh come on Louise. I don't want to hear about my brother. I can't defend myself or anything."

"Fine. I won't say anything else." Said Louise, while letting out the held in giggles.

When Susan was done with her measuring, the three Queens walked through the village. People that would walk past would bow or curtsey. They would smile back and say hello. Lucy said, "Where should Frederick and I actually have the wedding?"

Susan and Louise thought about the question at hand. Susan perked up like she sparked an idea, "How about where Frederick proposed to you? Right in the exact spot on the beach."

Lucy smiled, "That's actually not a bad idea, Susan."

"What? Do I normally have bad ideas or something?" asked Susan worriedly.

Lucy just patted Susan's back lightly, and Louise looked at her sympathetically. The two walked away from Susan. Susan scoffed, "Guys! Are you not telling me something?'

That's when Louise and Lucy let out their held back laughter. Susan rolled her eyes and caught up to the two of them. "I knew you were joking."

It was nighttime, and the Queens got back to the castle tired out. Susan and Louise knew they couldn't be that tired, they still had children to maintain. When Susan and Louise got to the door of Adeline's study, they looked at one another and let out a deep breath. They opened the door, and within an instant Orchid had already jumped into her mother's arms. She squealed, "Mommy!" as she did so.

Susan smiled to see her little girl excited to see her. Princeton walked leisurely to his mother. He looked at her with droopy eyes and yawned. Louise chuckled to herself. "I think someone is tired."

Orchid looked at Susan with big eyes. "Where is daddy now, mommy?"

"I believe he's almost in Calormen. If they were traveling all day, they should be close."

* * *

The three Kings were so close to the castle, they could see the lights from the castle windows glowing in the distance. Peter mumbled to himself, "I'm ready to get off of this horse."

Both Edmund and Caspian heard what Peter said and chuckled. Their laughter was replaced by a woman's scream from within the woods. The three looked at one another and got off of their horses at the same time. Peter said, "Well I guess my wish has come true."

The three ran into the direction the scream came from. When they got closer, there was a pleading voice from a woman saying, "Please, no! Someone help!"

Without a strategy plan or anything, the three burst into where the woman was lying helplessly on the ground. Five men surrounded her. All five were holding swords and one was pinning her down. Edmund said, "Five against one? Did any of you know how to be fair?"

The man pinning the woman down said angrily, "This doesn't concern any of you. Why don't you boys scram, before any of you get hurt."

Peter pulled out his sword, "Don't any of you know who we are? We are the Kings of Narnia."

One of the men answered, "Do you think titles matter to us? Leave now or you'll all regret it."

Edmund stepped forward and the four men standing around took that as a threat and came at the three Kings. Caspian took on two men at a time, while Peter and Edmund took on one. Edmund quickly killed the man in front of him by putting his sword through his stomach.

He ran over to the man still pinning the woman down. Edmund kicked him off of her. He swung down at the man's neck, who in response rolled away just in time. The man got up and pulled out his sword. Edmund fought him brutally, until there could only be one victor. Edmund hit the sword out of the man's hand and put his sword through his neck. The man gurgled, choked on his own blood, and fell over dead.

Caspian and Peter had already defeated their foes. Edmund walked over to the young woman with dark-brown curly hair and held out his hand. She looked at him scared and cautiously. Edmund smiled warmly, "I will not harm you. You can trust me."

She took his hand and stood up. He looked into her eyes and saw a deep green. She looked at the three and said, "Thank you my Kings. I can make my way back to the castle from here."

Edmund shook his head and realized her hand was still in his and he released. "No. Please. Let us take you back to the castle. You've obviously had a rough day, and we're heading to the castle anyway."

The four got to the horses and Edmund said, "You can ride my horse. I can share with my brother."

She shook her head. "I really don't mind walking."

Edmund held out a hand to stop her. "I insist you take my horse."

He helped her up onto the horse and gave her the reigns. He asked her before leaving, "What brings your interest to the castle?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "I was going to look for a job in castle. My family really needs the money, your grace."

Edmund nodded understandingly and walked over to Peter's horse and jumped onto the back. Peter said quietly, "Way to go Edmund. Finding an attractive woman before even meeting the princess."

Edmund rolled his eyes and said, "Just go, Peter."

Edmund turned his attention to Caspian, who was giving him thumbs up. Edmund then looked back at the young woman and said, "I don't believe you've actually given us your name."

"My name is Margaret, your highness."

Edmund smirked, "Well welcome to the kingdom of Calormen, Margaret."

They got into the castle village, and a few people recognized the Narnian Kings. Most people knew who Caspian was right away. They got to the castle gates, and they opened automatically.

King Pableo greeted the Kings personally at the front gates. He laughed heartily and said happily, "King Caspian! So glad to see you. And these two must be King Peter and King Edmund." He did a double take towards Margaret. "And who do we have here?"

Margaret spoke for herself, "The Kings were gracious enough to let me ride to the castle. I was looking for a job here in the castle for my family."

King Pableo said, "I think my daughter has been needing a new servant to help her. Do you think you could handle that?"

She jumped off the horse swiftly. "Of course, your grace."

After that, the King turned his attention back to the Kings and said, "Why don't I show all of you to your rooms. Then, King Edmund, I'll have you meet my daughter."

The Kings jumped off of their horses on the same time, as if rehearsed. King Pableo showed the three to each of their rooms. Caspian got to his room and walked out to the balcony. He looked out to the stars and smiled to himself. He thought about Susan and Orchid and already missed them both dearly.

Edmund was unpacking his things, until he heard a light knock at the door. He opened it to see the deep-green eyes staring up at him. She said while tucking a dark-brown curl behind her ear, "The princess requests that you meet with her, if you are ready, your majesty."

Edmund nodded his head and stretched. "I'm ready…..I suppose."

Margaret led Edmund to the throne room. It was grand and made entirely out of white marble. The princess was standing next to her father grinning. The princess had very light blond hair and dark-brown eyes. She stood tall in stature next to her father.

Edmund waltzed his way to her. When he got there, he took her hand in his own and kissed the top. He looked up into her eyes. "My lady it is such a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled, "Oh please, no need for formalities King Edmund, just call me Katrina."

Edmund said happily, "Well. Katrina, I have been traveling all day and am very tired. If it is alright with you, how about tomorrow we go riding by mid-day."

"That would be wonderful King Edmund."

Edmund bowed before leaving the throne room. Margaret escorted him out. Before Edmund walked into his room, Margaret spoke up. "I would like to thank you again King Edmund. Without you, King Peter, or King Caspian, I may not have a job here in the castle."

"You are welcome, goodnight now."

She curtsied. "Good night to you, King Edmund."

* * *

Susan was sitting on her bed reading Orchid the story of Tarkly Island. At the end, Orchid asked drowsily, "Is it real, mommy?"

"Yes it is my little Orchid. Mommy and daddy went searching for the treasure. It was a very long journey."

After that, Orchid fell asleep in her mother's arms. Susan mouthed the words, finally. She wanted to fall over on her bed once she got back to the castle. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

Since everyone was asleep, she decided to go snooping. She leisurely walked to Caspian's study. Susan couldn't help but feel guilty. She was going through Caspian's personal things. She opened one of Caspian's drawers to his desk, and saw an opened letter. It looked older. She opened it, and the letter was signed off for three years ago. It was from William, it said they were back home and were ready to attack. Susan put the letter back into the drawer and noticed there were many letters from the Free Men group. She wondered why Caspian would keep something like this from her. She didn't know it was that bad.

Susan walked out of Caspian's study with a hand on her head. She thought about everything she read and saw. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into Lyel. He looked at her sympathetically. "Queen Susan. Are you alright?"

Susan didn't make eye contact. "I'm fine." Then she looked up into Lyel's eyes. "You're not telling me everything that happened in your village, are you?"

He looked away from her gaze and shivered in fear. "No. Everything that happened was a lot worse than I had said it to be."

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I need you to try and tell me about everything."

* * *

**Yay! New characters! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter...I won't know unless you say something in the reviews! Also Follow and Favorite, you'll get to know right when I post a new chapter and it also shows new readers people actually read this and like it. Thanks Love you guys!**


	4. Calormen-4

**I hate school with a passion...but anyway, Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Edmund woke up the next morning feeling sore from riding all day. He didn't want to go riding with the princess. He didn't want to sit on a horse again. He got dressed and walked out of his room. When he walked out, he saw the girl with dazzling-green eyes carrying a tray of breakfast food. Edmund pointed to the food. "Is that for me?"

Margaret nodded. "The princess wants me to be your servant for your stay. Whatever you wish, I will be at your service."

She handed him the tray full of sausage, eggs, and toast. He took it from her gratefully, and they touched hands lightly. Edmund felt a small spark ignite throughout him. Before she could walk away, Edmund said, "Wait, I can't all of this by myself. Why don't you have some?"

Margaret bit her lip. "No thank you. The princess probably wants me for something."

"I insist, please. I could really use the company, my lady. And it's what I wish."

Margaret smirked at him. She said, "Well, if I am going to be dining with you, you need to know that I am no lady."

Edmund chuckled. "That's fine by me. Between the two of us my sisters are nowhere near ladies either."

"Your sisters. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. What is it like for them fighting in battle? I've always wanted to know how they've fought bravely."

Edmund smiled at her curiosity. "I have many stories to share, if you sit down and dine with me."

* * *

Susan woke up that morning feeling scared and insecure. She felt so angry and upset for Lyel. His story of his town was horrifying. Susan woke Orchid up just to hug her. Susan kissed the top of her head and whispered, "You know I love you, right Orchid?'

Orchid was confused by her mother's random wake-up-call. She went along with it. "I love you, mommy."

Susan held her daughter closer to her. Susan asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Orchid said enthusiastically, "Ride a horsey!"

Susan smiled at her. "Horseback riding it is then. You know I think you're almost ready to ride one by yourself."

Orchid's face lit up. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Susan's smile faded as Orchid left the room.

* * *

Caspian woke up from a knock at the door. He groaned in response, all he wanted to do was sleep. He yelled, "Who is it?"

Peter strolled into the room. He said, "The King wants to meet with the two of us."

Caspian said lazily underneath his pillow, "This early in the morning?"

Peter chuckled, "I know, it's like everyone here has to do everything early before it gets too hot. Come on Caspian, get up."

"Now you sound like your sister." Caspian groaned.

Peter rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Caspian got up tiredly. He got dressed and headed down to the throne room. There sitting on the throne was King Pableo. Peter was standing next to him. Caspian stood before the two and crossed his arms. "Good morning, King Pableo. What is to be discussed?"

King Pableo cleared his throat, "King Caspian. I wanted to talk to you more about the Free Men. To tell you the truth, I didn't believe you when you first told me about them. But they are out there. They've raided some of my small towns. Do you know where any of these groups are?"

"Unfortunately, no. These groups have been in existence for a while, so they're smart on where they're hiding."

Paleo sighed. "They are smart. I've sent my best men out to try and find them. That was a year ago. I haven't heard back from them."

Caspian said kindheartedly, "I'm sorry, King Pableo, that I can't help you. I don't even know where Narnia's Free Men group is."

They were interrupted by the clicking of heels on the white marble. King Pableo's face lit up as he saw his daughter make her way to him. He said joyfully, "Good morning, my dear. Why are you here?"

"I thought King Edmund would be here, but I've been mistaken." She looked at Peter and asked, "Is King Edmund a late sleeper?"

Peter smirked thinking about Edmund with his messy hair complaining about how early it was. "Most of the time, yes. But he should be up by now."

Edmund was sharing his breakfast, while Margaret was trying not to eat any. She didn't want to take any of his food. She was interested in hearing about Edmund's stories about war and how his sisters fought. Queen Susan and Lucy were the only two women she ever heard about fight in a battle. She tucked a curl behind her ear, and Edmund took notice. "Do you always tuck your hair behind your ear?"

"Yes, well it's a nervous habit….." She realized what she said. "I mean, I'm not nervous. I should be going to help Princess Katerina with whatever she needs." She was turning more red, each word that exited her mouth.

Edmund laughed, "You know, you don't have to be nervous. I'm just a person who invited you to breakfast."

Margaret stood up. "But you're a King! I'm having breakfast with no mere person. I'm just a peasant girl that no monarch cares about. All they care about is if I farm and give food to them and other commoners. I must go."

She walked out of the room uneasily leaving Edmund all alone and confused. He muttered to himself, "Not your best, Edmund."

Margaret walked out of Edmund's room, running into Katerina. She became horrified automatically. She lowered her head and said, "I'm so sorry your majesty. I didn't mean to bump into you."

Katerina rolled her eyes. "I could have your life just for bumping into me. Where is King Edmund?"

"He is in his room my lady. I gave him his breakfast just as you asked. Your grace."

Katerina poked Margaret hard in the chest as she said, "Just remember your place, servant girl."

Edmund heard a knock at the door. He hoped it was Margaret so he could apologize. To his dismay, it was Katerina. He forced a smile and said, "It is a nice surprise to see you, Katerina."

"When are we leaving for our picnic, King Edmund?"

"Maybe in an hour, and like you said before there is no need for formalities. You may just call me Edmund, or just Ed if you'd prefer."

"Does your family call you Ed?"

Edmund smirked, "They call me many names, but between you and me, I hate when they call me Eddy. The only exception is if my niece or nephew call me Uncle Eddy."

Katerina held back a giggle. "Well I'll see you, in an hour." Edmund smiled one last time before she left.

* * *

Caspian and Peter were both still in the throne room with Pableo. King Pableo asked after his daughter walked away, "How are the two of you doing with your bundles of joy? Children can be tough can't they?"

Peter muttered underneath his breath, "You're telling me."

Caspian spoke, "Both of our children are happy and healthy. We're both very blessed both our children and wives made it through delivery."

Pableo looked distressed by what Caspian had said. His wife had died during childbirth. He shook his thought off the memory. "Yes. It is gracious, that both Queen Susan and Queen Louise survived. How are they doing?"

Caspian couldn't honestly answer that question. He barely spent time with Susan in a while. Him packing for the trip and Orchid wanting a lot of attention, he didn't get the time to spend quality time with his wife. Peter spoke up, "Both are healthy and very happy with new children to spend time with."

King Pableo's face lightened up. "That sounds just wonderful. You both can go explore Calormen for the rest of today. I'm sure you, King Peter, would love to see how our country has changed last time you were here. I'm just excited we will all soon be family."

Peter and Caspian both smiled and bowed to him. King Pableo asked Caspian, "Will you send the commoner in, who would wish to speak with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Susan carried Orchid outside to the royal stables. There were imminent dark clouds over the castle. She was worried it would rain on their ride. Susan placed her daughter on the horse. Orchid grabbed the reins excitedly. Susan smiled lightly at the enthusiasm. She sat behind Orchid on the horse and held her daughters hands, to help her guide the horse. Susan asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"The trails in the woods!" She said eagerly and with a smile.

Susan kicked the horse forward, and Orchid and Susan enjoyed the beautiful scenery surrounding them. Orchid pointed to many flowers and plants calling them pretty, and Susan would give them the proper name for them. They got to a white flower, Orchid couldn't take her eyes off of. She pointed to it and asked, "What is that, mommy?"

Susan turned her attention to it and smiled. "I guess you would like that one Orchid because that flower is an orchid. Just like your name."

Orchid giggled, "I'm a flower, just like what daddy calls me."

Susan gripped the reins tighter as she heard the light rumble of thunder. Orchid asked, "Mommy? Is there a storm?"

Susan knew how terrified Orchid was of thunder and lightning. She said, "I think it might just miss us, but to be safe, let's turn around and go home."

Right before Susan turned the horse around, there was a flash of bright lightning and crack of thunder. Afterwards, the horse reared up in fear. Susan didn't have a good grip on the horse, and Orchid and Susan fell off. Susan made sure she held Orchid close to her as she fell on her back. Susan groaned in pain when she hit the ground. She said almost automatically, as the horse ran off, "Orchid, are you alright?"

Orchid was scared. She nodded her head wearily. When the two stood up, Susan saw the horse, which was running away, fall over. In the distance, Susan heard laughter and chatter from men. She knew they were close, and if Susan and Orchid tried to run for it, they would catch them. Susan turned to the scared child and said, "You know how to get back to the castle. Just follow the trail back. You run as fast as you can. When someone finds you, tell them mommy is in trouble."

"Mommy? What's going on? Why can't you come with me? I'm scared."

Susan heard the laughter get closer to the horse. One man yelled, "Finally! You shot something decent we can eat!"

Susan bent down to Orchid and cupped the side of her face with her hand. "Orchid. You are my brave little girl. You have your father in you. Just do what I said. You must leave, now."

Orchid backed away from her mother and started to run down the trail. Susan turned back around and saw the men surrounding the already dead horse. Susan had to run the opposite direction as Orchid. She would risk anything for her daughter. Susan's feet crunching leaves, directed the men's attention towards her. They started to chase her. They were fast and strong men, and Susan wasn't defended with a sword nor her weapon of choice.

The clouds released its rain, it started to pour. The terrain became muddy and slippery. Susan was drenched in rain water and was still running. She looked back to see the men gaining on her, not noticing where she was going, tripped over a rock. She fell face first into the mud. Before she could get up, men surrounded her.

* * *

Orchid ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her mother and she traveled far into the woods. They would normally travel further if it didn't rain. Orchid heard more thunder and became more and more scared. But she knew one thing, her mother was being serious. When her mother is serious, it means Orchid has to do what's told at all costs.

She was lucky to be in shape. It took her twenty minutes to finally make it out of the woods. It was already pouring and Orchid's hair stuck to her face. She was running up through the training field to get to the castle. She finally got to the castle gates drenched and the guards were confused to why she was alone. Orchid ran inside the castle searching for a familiar face. She ran into her Aunt Lucy.

Lucy stared down at her soaked niece and asked, "Were you playing in the rain? Where is your mother?"

Orchid said breathlessly, "Mommy's. In. Trouble." Then she started to cry uncontrollably.

Lucy picked her up and hushed her. Lucy was freaking out but knew she couldn't leave Orchid all alone crying. Orchid's crying caused a crowd of two people. Lyel and Louise were by Lucy. Lyel asked, "Why is the princess troubled?"

Lucy said grimly, "She said Susan is in trouble."

Louise knew that had to mean something bad. She asked Orchid comfortingly, "Sweetie? Where did you last see your mother?"

Orchid was still sobbing. "In….t..the woods. We were following…horse trail. These….mans came out of….the….woods."

Louise touched her shoulder lightly. "Don't worry your mother will be her safe and sound soon."

Louise looked at Lyel and said, "Go get three other men and search for Queen Susan. Queen Lucy will accompany you."

Lucy nodded once and handed Orchid over to Louise. Louise watched as the two ran through the castle halls together in a panic. Orchid said, "I don't want to loose mommy and daddy."

* * *

Caspian was walking through the village streets of Calormen with Peter. Peter was surprised by how much things had changed around there. It seemed as if things got better. They both walked regally and tall in stature. Peter said, "You know I have something to tell you, but can't mention it to anyone else."

Caspian looked at Peter eagerly to continue as he said, "Trust me, I'm very good at keeping my secrets."

"Louise is pregnant, again." He said with a huge smile spread across his face.

Caspian mimicked the smile. "That's wonderful! Congratulations, Peter. Are you worried?"

Peter stopped walking. "I'm very nervous. Just with Susan and Orchid barely making it, what if that's Louise…..but she doesn't make it."

Caspian looked at him sympathetically. "Just stay positive. Hopefully that doesn't happen."

Peter nodded discouragingly. Caspian changed the subject. "How do you like the country of Calormen?"

"It's a lot nicer, but as you know, it doesn't compare to Narnia. Nothing compares to Narnia."

Caspian chuckled. "I agree."

Two women walked up to the two and one said, "The Kings of Narnia finally pay us a visit. I told you they wouldn't take long."

The other woman said, "I thought they'd be here sooner." She played with strings of Peter's shirt.

Peter grabbed her hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

The woman smirked seductively. "Since when have you felt complete pleasure, your majesty?"

Peter made a disgusted face. "Very recently actually. Parting my wife is a tough ideal."

The other woman was hanging on Caspian. She said, "Come King Caspian. Your brother doesn't seem too amused. I could amuse you."

Caspian rolled his eyes and pulled her off of him. "Oh, please. Go find some other lords to play your game. King Peter and I are very happily married."

They both scoffed and sauntered off. Peter sighed, "The things people will do for money."

Caspian and Peter continued walking again. Caspian saw dark clouds above in the sky and felt a strong wind. He said, "There's a storm coming from Narnia. You know Orchid is terrified of them?"

Peter smirked. "Trust me, Susan's talked to me about your lack of love life during night storms."

* * *

Edmund was riding with Katerina. Edmund was smiling letting the wind hit his face. Katerina didn't seem to be having as great of a time. She sat on her horse watching Edmund ride most of the time. He rode over to her and asked, "Is something wrong, Katerina?"

"Oh, no. I'm just not into riding. It's too dirty. I'm more of a girl who likes to be pampered."

Edmund tried to hide his hurt emotion. "Oh that's fine. How about we start settling down for a picnic?"

Katerina smiled brightly. "I would adore that."

She had servants bring out the blanket and serve the two food. Margaret was one of them. Edmund would look at her occasionally. He could tell she didn't want to be there. Katerina talked about how great her life was as a princess. He could sense that she was spoiled by her father and did as she wished.

Edmund asked, "Do you like any kind of sword fighting? Or do you have a favorite battle from your history books?"

Katerina shook her head. "Of course not. A princess is to be regal and ladylike. Swords are not ladylike. I never really paid attention to war stories in my lessons. My husband will be the one to take care of everything like that."

Edmund pursed his lips. Katerina and he didn't have anything in common. He loved to fight, that was his passion. He knew it would hard to find another woman who liked that. He suggested, "It is getting late. We should head back to the castle, my lady."

She smiled as he helped her off the ground. They rode back to the castle as the sun was setting, and the dark clouds were coming closer. Edmund walked Katerina to her room. They stood outside of her door. She said shyly, "Well thank you very much for this afternoon, Edmund. I enjoyed it very much."

He gave her a crooked smiled. "I had a wonderful time as well."

Before Edmund knew what was happening, Katerina leaned in and kissed him. It was Edmund's first kiss, he had no idea what to do. He watched Susan, Lucy, and Peter all do it so many times, you'd think he's be a pro. Katerina pulled away and blushed, "Goodnight, Edmund." She went into her room hurriedly, leaving Edmund in a daze.

Edmund walked through the halls finding his way back to his room was harder than expected. He bumped into Peter and Caspian on the way. Peter asked, "How was your afternoon, Ed?"

Edmund was still touching his lips. "How is a kiss supposed to feel?"

Caspian and Peter looked at one another and realized what he just said at the same time. They both smiled and Caspian said, "If it's with the right person, you feel, on top of the world. It feels like everything coming together in one moment, every emotion. But you know after my first kiss with Susan, I felt very upset."

Edmund said, "That was very corny, Caspian."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm telling the truth."

Peter asked, "So how was it? You're first kiss?"

Edmund thought for a moment. "It felt forced. I didn't know what to do, I didn't feel anything."

Peter put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Maybe next time you'll feel something with your second kiss with Katerina."

Edmund sighed deeply. "I think I just want to sleep now."

Edmund walked away from the two. He got into his room and laid on his bed. There was a knock at his door. Margaret walked in with a tray of food and set it on his table. She started to walk out of the room, until Edmund said, "Wait. Please, tell me why you hate me."

Margaret stopped in her tracks and sighed, "I don't hate you King Edmund. I just don't understand why you want to spend time with me."

Edmund stood from his bed. "You're different. You're not like most women. You like fighting."

She turned around to face him. "Yes. I do like to fight with a sword. My father taught me, when I was very young along with my brother."

"You have a brother? What's his name?"

Margaret bit her bottom lip. "He died when he was sixteen. I was only fourteen. I was very heartbroken."

Edmund walked closer to her. "I'm very sorry. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of my siblings."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"If it's alright. I would like to get to know you better."

* * *

Susan was lying on the ground staring up at the men surrounding her. Her wet hair stuck to sides of her face, making it hard for her to see. Another flash of lightning lit up the area around, along with a roll of thunder right afterwards. The man standing in front of her said, "Well. Well. Isn't this a surprise? The Queen of Narnia just drops at our feet."

Susan didn't show any emotion of fear cross her face. She wasn't afraid of any of these men. The same one said, "The Free Men will pay a great ransom for you in their grasp."

Susan stood up, but only to be knocked down by being pushed. She said, "Just leave now and no harm shall come to you. Do you know the penalty for kidnapping a Queen?"

Another man lifted her off the ground forcibly. "We'll take our chances."

He held her arm firmly. Susan kicked him in the groin and started to make a run for it. Another man stood in her way, she punched him in the jaw causing his mouth to start bleeding. Before could run from him, the man talking to her before grabbed her arm and twisted it back. Her arm made a loud cracking noise. She groaned in pain, and held back the tears. He pulled her up close to his body. He whispered in her ear, "You're feisty and I like that. I might keep you a little longer. Take the long way to the Free Men."

Susan felt numbness and pain all throughout her arm. The man said, "Let's head out! We don't want our lovely Queen's search party to find us!"

There was more thunder, and Susan didn't know what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Oh no! I wonder what will happen next!...Jk I already know! :P But please Review! I haven't been getting a lot lately, don't be shy! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Also Follow and Favorite! The next chapter might come out soon because I'm almost done with it!  
**


	5. Broken-5

**Please Enjoy and thanks for all the Reviews last chapter! I loved every single one!**

* * *

Lucy, Lyel, and men were searching all night for Susan. Lucy was becoming worried. The storm had passed, and it was cold and dark. Lucy was shivering, while looking for clues to find her sister. She was becoming worried. Lyel put a hand on her shoulder, "Queen Lucy, you look tired and cold. You must go back to the castle."

She turned to face him angrily. "How do you think my sister is feeling right now? Besides I can't go back to Orchid without her mother. I just can't bare see her reaction."

Lyel felt her distress. "I know how you feel, my Queen. But we don't want two missing Queens this evening. When one is tired, they have the habit of wondering away. Don't worry I'll keep searching."

Lucy nodded her head. She was more tired than she thought. Lyel said, "Can one of you escort Queen Lucy back to the castle?"

One stepped forward to take the task. Lucy looked at Lyel one last time. "Please find my sister."

Lyel looked down at the ground and noticed tracks in the drying mud. He ordered the men to follow him.

* * *

Susan was cold, wet, tired, and believed her arm to be broken. She begged one of the men to break it back into place for her, but he just told her to keep her mouth shut or more things would break.

The group stopped and set up camp for the night. All the men had blankets for themselves to keep warm from the chilly night. Susan had only the ground and the rope that had her tied to a tree. Her lips were blue, and she was violently shivering. One man would keep watch over her during the night.

Susan just hoped that Orchid made it back to the castle safe and sound. She would do anything to protect her daughter. The male, who she thought was the leader, sat near her. He said, "It's such a cold night, Queen Susan. Too bad we don't have any blankets to share. But we do have bodies."

Susan looked away from him and made a disgusted face. "What you are implying is vile and repulsive. I would rather stay cold."

"It doesn't matter what you want, my Queen. You are my prisoner and you listen and do as I say."

Susan didn't dare make eye contact with him. She kept her gaze up at the sky. She ignored the pain in her arm. She ignored the pain within her emotions. She just wanted to be rescued someway and somehow.

* * *

Edmund and Margaret were laughing at one of Edmund's past embarrassing moments. Margaret tried to hold back her laughter as she said, "I can't believe you vomited all over that guard. Sorry I shouldn't be laughing, your majesty."

"No. No. I like your laugh, and just call me Edmund. Now you have to tell me an embarrassing story."

She searched through her memory. "One time I might have accidentally yelled at a King during breakfast this morning. It's pretty embarrassing because he's nothing like I thought he would be."

Edmund touched her hand lightly. "Most people feel that way with their Kings. I'm just glad you figured out that I'm pretty awesome."

Margaret smirked. "Don't push your luck, King….I mean Edmund."

He smiled at her. He found her green eyes to be memorizing. He didn't want her to leave. She smiled back, until she said, "It is getting late. I should go check on the princess."

He nodded. "Yes, of course. Just if you need anything. You know where I am."

"Thank you, for being so kind to me when I wasn't this morning."

Edmund walked to open the door for her. "You're very welcome."

She walked out into the halls. Edmund closed the door behind her and headed to his bed, closing his eyes with a huge smile spread across his face.

* * *

Louise was back at the castle taking care of both her son and a wailing niece. Louise would keep calm by saying, "Your mommy will be fine. She'll come back. She's very brave and strong." Princeton was trying to make his cousin feel better. He would give her hugs that Louise would find adorable.

When Princeton and Orchid fell asleep, Louise waited. She sat in one of the rocking chairs in the little one's room. She heard footsteps behind her and just wished whoever it was meant good news. It was Lucy. She walked to Louise and just shook her head. Louise's hope on her face disappeared right after that.

Louise and Lucy walked out of the room to talk to one another. Lucy said with a sad look to her, "We've been searching the entire afternoon and all night. Lyel and a few other men are still searching for her. Who knows what might have happened to her."

Louise gave Lucy and hug. "I know, you know Susan better than me. She'll come back somehow."

Lucy sighed deeply. "Hopefully. I just don't want to see Orchid's reaction in the morning if don't find Susan by then."

* * *

Caspian woke up the next morning with the sun coming straight through the window. He groaned knowing he'd have to get up some time soon. He wanted to go home. He missed his family and his kingdom. He got dressed and headed to the throne room. King Pableo was standing near a marble column talking to a guard. Caspian walked to him. "Is there anything special planned for today, King Pableo?"

"I was going to have a ball tonight just to lighten people's moods. I'm hoping that you'll join us King Caspian."

Caspian smiled lightly. "But of course. All three of us will attend."

After that, Edmund came into the room. King Pableo smiled at him. "I heard about your afternoon picnic, King Edmund. Will you be escorting my daughter to the ball tonight?"

Edmund nodded. "Of course, but with your blessing, it would be an honor."

He put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "You have my blessing. Don't enjoy yourself too much."

Caspian cleared his throat. "Is there anyone else attending tonight?"

King Pableo answered, "I heard King Markell is coming to visit. He might be here tonight just in time to make it to the ball."

Caspian smirked. "I haven't seen him in a long time. It will be good to have all of us Kings at one place."

* * *

Susan woke up with a hand over her mouth. She felt someone up next to her breathing in her ear. She heard the crunching of leaves in the distance, and her arm ached. She opened her eyes and saw through the bushes, the familiar Narnian colors on soldiers and Lyel. She felt relief. She wanted to scream for help but felt the tip of a blade right up against her hip.

She heard one of the Narnian soldiers yell, "I see smoke over there!" He pointed in the opposite direction Susan was crouched in.

Susan felt like all hope was lost at that moment. The man whispered in her ear. "It's too bad they didn't see you, Queen Susan. You could be going home right now."

Susan tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He continued, "It's okay, you'll be with the Free Men soon enough, and I'll be rich."

Susan bit his hand causing him to let go yelling in pain. Susan screamed on the top of her lungs, so the soldiers and Lyel could hear her, or so she'd hoped. He hit her hard across the face causing her head to hit the side of the tree and everything going dark.

* * *

Orchid woke up that morning and ran to her mother's room. Her face drooped seeing the bed made and no one in there. She then ran into her Aunt Louise's room. Louise was still in her bed sound asleep. Orchid jumped on her waking her up. Orchid asked looking at her with big-bright blue eyes, "Is my mommy home?"

Louise bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to see Orchid's reaction. "No, not yet, Orchid."

Orchid's lip trembled. She started to sniffle. Louise hugged her. "I miss her too, Orchid. But don't worry I sent a letter out to your daddy, Uncle Peter, and Uncle Edmund."

"Will they come back, Auntie Louise?"

Louise held Orchid closer to her. "I really hope so, sweetie."

There was a knock at the door, and Louise got off the bed to answer. It was a guard outside the room. He said, "We haven't heard anything from the search party, Queen Louise. Would you like us to send more men?"

Louise looked back at Orchid, who looked like she was going to cry at any given moment. She whispered back. "Just send a few more. We don't want the Narnians knowing something bad might have happened to their Queen."

He bowed once. "Yes my Queen." After that, he walked away.

Lucy woke up with feeling regret. She wished she would have stayed out all night searching for her sister. Now she would have to wait and hope like everyone else. She ran to Louise's room, to find Louise holding Orchid on the balcony. Lucy walked up the two of them and asked, "How is everyone doing?"

Orchid looked at her Aunt. "Mommy's not home."

Lucy gave her a sympathetic-hopeful look. "I know little one, but she will be soon. I promise."

* * *

Caspian, Peter, and Edmund were all fighting Calormen soldiers in their training grounds for fun. The three were laughing and having a great time. It all stopped once each King had a servant come and tell them to go back to the castle to wash up for the ball. They all had lost track of time. It was sunset, and the sky was more orange than any color.

Edmund was escorted back by none other than Margaret. He walked close behind her. He asked, "Are you going to the ball tonight?"

She smirked. "Of course. I have to serve food. Will you be at the ball tonight?" She added sarcastically.

He tried to hide his laugh. "Of course. I have to escort the princess."

She turned around, which made him stop walking. She said, "You don't have to escort the princess."  
"Do you not want me to escort Princess Katerina?"

She just realized what she had just said and her eyes popped. "No. No. Just don't be forced into doing something you don't want to do. I know I have been forced many times."

He looked at her compassionately. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and continued walking. "No. It's quite personal. I would rather keep to myself."

He followed her. "If you ever want to talk or need someone, I think you know where I'm staying. It's that huge building up ahead." He pointed to it, even though she couldn't see his gesture.

She giggled at his last words. "I think you need to get ready for this ball, Edmund."

Later that evening, all three Narnian Kings were dressed and ready to go. Every noble man and woman was being announced at the top of stairs down to the ball room. As the three were waiting, all saw Markell and greeted him warmly. Caspian asked, "How's the life of a new father, treating you?"

Markell smiled thinking about his son. "It's new, different, and difficult, but I love my son. I should ask you the same question."

"I agree with everything you said. But Susan and I never get alone time anymore. Is it like that with you and Rose?"

Markell nodded in agreement. "How is Susan doing?"

"She's fine. Still getting used to being a mother, even after three years."

Markell was announced next. "High King Markell of Archenland!" He strode down the stairs like a true King.

Next was, "King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia, King Edmund the Just of Narnia, and High King Caspian X of Narnia!"

Everyone watched in awe as the three made their way down the stairs. Katerina was at Edmund's side right when he stepped on the marble dance floor. He took her arm in his. They went to the middle of the ballroom and joined together in the first dance. They smiled at one another during the dance. Katerina added quietly, "I feel as if everyone here is taking notice of our dance together. I feel their gazes towards us."

Edmund looked around and saw exactly what Katerina felt. He looked at a group of females, and they turned away and started whispering to one another. He said back, "You're very right, but it's a good thing. They should be looking because you look beautiful tonight."

Katerina's cheeks turned a light pink. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

He had her turn during the dance. After that he said, "Thank you. If you don't mind, after this dance I would love to have a drink with you."

Katerina smiled. "That sounds lovely."

The dance ended, and Edmund walked to the table where the wines were. He saw Margaret standing there pouring drinks for noblemen and women. She smiled when she saw Edmund. He said, "Two red wines."

She did as told and handed the two drinks to him. Katerina raised an eyebrow and said, "You should address a King properly."

Margaret bowed her head. "Your majesty."

Edmund walked away to the monarchs table with Katerina. He pulled out her seat for her. They sat down, and Edmund sat next to Caspian. Caspian, Markell, Peter, and Pableo were all discussing something. Edmund couldn't really tell what, but he had a good guess.

Markell sighed. "So I'm not the only one having towns slaughtered or burned to the ground?"

Caspian shook his head in distress. "No. It's happening everywhere."

Markell tasseled his hair. "I wish this wasn't happening. But why would everything start happening now?"

Caspian shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? But at least no one is hurt, yet."

King Pableo stood up. "We shouldn't be discussing this at a ball. We should be enjoying ourselves. Let's have our servants send the food out."

He clinked his glass to get the audience's attention. They all turned their heads to him. He yelled merrily, "Let the feast begin!"

Everyone cheered and made their way to their tables. The servants brought out the first course, which was stuffed roasted duck. Everyone's mouths watered at the delicious food placed in front of them. Edmund noticed Margaret serving food and noblemen touching her inappropriately.

He walked over to one of them. He said, "Do you want me to tell your wife of your behavior?"

His eyes bugged out of his head. He lowered his head. "No, your majesty."

Edmund looked at Margaret, she was looking at him thankfully. He gave Margaret a look that wanted her to follow him. He walked outside of the ballroom, and Margaret didn't ask anything. They then got to the castle gardens. She crossed her arms. "Edmund? Why did you stand up for me? I can handle myself."

He shook his head. "I care about you. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

She sighed. "I choose to take the job, I knew what I would be getting myself into. You saw how I was in the woods, it's not the first time that happened."

He looked into her green eyes with compassion. "Margaret. I will never let that happen to you ever again."

She drew away from his gaze. "Why? Why me? What's so special about me?"

He kept looking into her eyes and took a step closer to her. "You're the only girl who's nice, funny, daring, and loves to talk about the sword. You're more than special. And besides I heard that sometimes you can't choose who you care about."

She looked back into his dark eyes. "You think I'm all of those things?'"

He smiled and nodded. She continued, "Would it be horrible if I said, I don't want you to marry Princess Katerina?"

He chuckled and put a hand on her cheek. "I don't think it's that horrible."

She smirked. "Would it be horrible if I kissed you right now?"

She looked into his eyes eager to await an answer. Edmund pulled her in for a kiss. He felt all the emotions Caspian was talking about before compile onto him. When they pulled away, Edmund pulled her into a hug. Margaret then started to cry into his chest. He asked, "Why are you crying? Am I that bad?"

She laughed a little. "No. It's just, we can never be anything more, Edmund. I'm a servant girl and you're a King. You are to wed Princess Katerina, and I shouldn't be in your way. I must go." She ran out of the gardens, without letting Edmund have any words leave his mouth.

* * *

Katerina pursed her lips watching Edmund walk out of the ballroom. She looked at Caspian and asked, "King Caspian? Do you know where King Edmund is headed off to?"

Caspian shook his head. "If you're going to be courting King Edmund, you should learn he likes to wonder off without warning." She smiled slightly.

When the first course was over, the servants brought out the second one. When Peter got his plate, the servant gave him a letter as well. On the front was Peter's name in Louise's handwriting. He smiled as he started to open it. The letter read:

_ Peter,_

_ Susan is missing. I don't know if by the time you get this letter, she'll be found. But Susan and Orchid were riding in the trails in the woods. Orchid came back without Susan. Everyone else is fine, but I'm worried for your sister. Orchid is scared out of her mind, the poor girl. The three of you can come back, but we might find Susan. I just wanted to let you know. Everyone loves and misses you._

_Your Loving Wife,_

_Louise_

Peter put the letter down reevaluating everything he'd just read. Caspian looked over his shoulder. "Who's that from, Peter?"

Peter crumbled the paper into a ball. He said, "No one. Hey look. I think Ed's joining us once again."

Caspian turned his attention to Edmund walking confused back to the table. Edmund sat down staring at his hands, unmoving. Caspian nudged him. "What's wrong?"

"I'd rather not discuss my problems right now. If anything, it looks like Peter has something troubling his mind more than me." Edmund said as he looked at his older brother.

Peter looked very antsy and nervous. Caspian said with a firm tone, "Tell me what was in that letter, Peter."

Peter cleared his throat nervously. "It seems as if we have a problem in Narnia."

* * *

Lyel heard a scream from the opposite direction they were running. He whispered to himself, "A diversion." He looked at everyone and said loudly, "They fire is a diversion. Follow where that scream came from!"

They ran in the direction of the scream. An arrow came out of nowhere and hit a soldier right in the chest. A man came out of woods with a woman thrown over his shoulder. Lyel noticed who that woman was instantly. He said calmly, "Please, we don't want any harm. Give us Queen Susan."

The man laughed, and Lyel raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Do you find this funny?"

The man said, "Yes. Do you think I would give up the Queen this easily? She's worth more than any of you would be."

Lyel still had a serene look to his posture. "Please. Put Queen Susan down."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Alright."

He dropped Susan onto the forest floor. She was already unconscious. Her head hit something hard on the impact, and Lyel saw a crimson color. Lyel started to take a step towards Susan, but the man said, "If you take one more step closer, I'll have one of my archers shoot you instantly."

Lyel held his hands up in defense. Then Lyel heard a sound of wind fly past his ear. Lyel saw an arrow hit the man straight through the chest. Lyel turned around to see more Narnian men behind him. He ran straight to Susan and put a hand on the back of her head. He yelled, "We need to get Queen Susan some medical attention now!"

He looked at her caringly. "Stay with us, Queen Susan."

* * *

Louise was waiting all morning for something to happen, it hard when her niece kept crying and wouldn't stop. It broke her heart. It was late afternoon and both Princeton and Orchid were asleep. Lucy and Louise stood off the balcony staring down at the training center. They didn't say a word to each other, they just waited.

Then they saw something, men were running as fast as they could carrying a body. Louise looked at Lucy in horror, and the two ran to the front gates as fast as they could. They both saw Susan. She was pale and ghostly looking. They ran her inside the castle and took her to the medical ward immediately. The professor had everyone go out of the room, except for Lucy.

He looked at Susan's arm and sighed. "It's broken. Queen Lucy, you will hear a crack. I'm putting her bone back into place."

Lucy closed her eyes shut when she heard the crack of her sister's bone. The professor then put a bandage around Susan's head. He looked at Lucy and said, "She might be in and out of consciousness for a few days. I'm going to wrap her arm and put it in a sling. If anyone sees her waking up, find me immediately."

He did as he said and wrapped up Susan's arm, leaving Lucy alone with her sister. Louise came in almost seconds after the professor walked out. Louise walked behind Lucy and asked, "What's the diagnosis?"

Lucy didn't take her eyes off of Susan. "A broken arm and a bump on the head. Don't let Orchid see her until she wakes up."

Louise nodded her head. She said, "I hope the men hurry back from Calormen."

Once Peter told Caspian about Susan's predicament, Caspian stood up from the table abruptly. Peter said, "Caspian, you can't leave now."

Caspian started walking away and yelled at Peter, "She's my wife, and I intend on keeping her safe."

He stormed out of the ballroom looking determined. It got the crowd's attention, some were whispering to one another. King Pableo looked at Peter and asked, "Is something the matter with Queen Susan?"

"Queen Susan has gone missing and the Free Men might be responsible." Answered Peter.

King Pableo became very compassionate. "You three should leave and go check on Narnia. My daughter will come visit Narnia another time, besides if Katerina wishes to marry, she'd be living in Narnia."

Peter gave him a thankful look and hugged him unexpectedly. King Pableo said, "Go protect your family and country." Peter grabbed Edmund and the two followed Caspian quickly.

* * *

**A fast update...Yay! Wow I got a ton more reviews last chapter :)) Thanks so much guys! Please Follow, Favorite, or/and Review! The next chapter might not come out as fast for school sucks.**


	6. Home-6

**I know...a longer update. But school is hard and time is short. So here you guys go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning, and Lucy was sitting by the side of her sister's bed. She was squeezing Susan's hand hoping she would wake up and regain consciousness. Louise would walk in every so often to check to see if Susan was awake. Lucy would just shake her head. Louise knew Orchid wanted to see her mother desperately.

Until noon, Lucy stayed with her. That's when Lucy saw Susan's blue eyes. Susan looked around the room jumbled and anxious, but it quickly faded when she saw Lucy sitting in front of her. Lucy said quietly, "I'll be right back with the professor. Don't you dare close your eyes."

Susan didn't remember anything that happened since the horse riding with Orchid. She was confused as to why she was in so much pain and in the medical ward. Eventually, Lucy came back with the professor trailing behind her. The professor was immediately at Susan's side. He said, "Queen Susan, your arm is broken. You were in a coma for almost a day as well. Can you tell me where you hurt?"

Susan tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain. She asked, "Who did this to me? Why am I here? Is Orchid alright? Where's Caspian?"

The professor darted his eyes to Lucy for help. She stepped forward and said, "No one knows what happened to you Susan. Orchid's fine and Caspian's in Calormen….Remember?"

Susan shook her head. "I don't remember anything after Orchid and I riding. I think I remember a thunderstorm."

The professor nodded his head. "You must have lost some memory getting that bump on the head, Queen Susan."

Susan sighed. "Yes and I'm also getting many headaches from that bump on the head."

The professor took mental notes on how Susan was feeling. "Anything else that's bothering you, Queen Susan?"

She tried to lift her broken arm but failed from the pain coursing from it. "My arm is in agonizing pain. I think that's it."

He went to a drawer to get out some herbs. He said, "Here take this. It will ease the pain, but make you tired."

Susan tried to smile. "Thank you." She put the herb in her mouth and swallowed.

Susan looked at Lucy and said, "I want to see my daughter, please."

Lucy sadly smiled and walked out with the professor following behind. Lucy walked into Orchid and Princeton's room. Orchid was looking sad, Princeton was playing with blocks, and Louise was sitting on the rocking chair trying to relax. Lucy whispered to Louise, "Susan woke up finally. She wants to see Orchid."

Louise looked relieved and smiled as she made her way over to Orchid, who was staring out a window. Louise rubbed Orchid's back. "There's someone who wants to see you, Orchid."

Orchid looked back Louise with hopeful eyes. Louise took Orchid's hand and they walked to the medical ward slowly. Orchid opened the door and saw her mother laying before her. Orchid giggled happily and ran to Susan.

Susan laughed as seeing her daughter. Orchid crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Susan groaned in pain, and hugged her daughter back with her good arm. Orchid said into Susan's shoulder, "I thought you died, mommy."

Susan kissed her cheek. "I'm not that easy to get rid of. Also, I'm going to let you in on a secret, Orchid. Always stay positive, you'll feel much better about everything."

Orchid squeezed her mother tighter, "I'm glad you're home, mommy."

Susan smiled into her hair. "I'm glad too, Orchid."

Orchid let go of her mother and noticed a wrap around her arm. She pointed to her arm. "What's that?" She asked curiously.

"It seems as if I broke my arm. You remember when I told you that you're made of bones?" Orchid nodded and Susan continued, "Well, one of my bones broke out of place, and now my bone has to heal in this wrap, or else it won't heal correctly."

Susan yawned loudly. Orchid asked, "Are you tired, mommy?"

Susan chuckled, "I think it's time for my nap, sweetheart. How about you go with Aunt Louise and play with Princeton."

Orchid smiled brightly. She said happily, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Orchid." After that Orchid left the room, leaving Susan all alone. Susan felt her eyelids get heavy, and she lost the battle against sleep.

* * *

William got a letter late at night saying that the Kings were leaving Narnia a lot earlier than expected due to a kidnapped Queen Susan. William was angry and distraught. His plan ended up having to move faster than expected. He woke up Kale saying, "We have to go now. The Kings have already left Calormen."

Kale rubbed his eyes and stood up drowsily. "Why? Did they hate the country that much?"

"No. Apparently, Queen Susan has been kidnapped and taken by someone. They're coming back to try and find her."

Kale rolled his eyes and got dressed. The two walked out of their hideout and into the chilly night air. They started to run into the forest to the castle. The two knew they had a long run ahead of them.

* * *

Caspian rode as fast as he could with Peter and Edmund at his side. It was morning, and they were so close to Narnia. Caspian wished he would have stayed, now he doesn't know if Susan is even alive. He was angry and upset. He was determined. Caspian was scary when all three emotions were on him. That's why he was such a great warrior.

Peter yelled ahead, "Caspian! Slow down! Our horses can't keep up!"

Caspian zoned Peter out and continued to ride fast. Edmund yelled, "Peter, we have to ride fast! Who knows what's happening in Narnia right now?"

While the three were riding, there was a grouping of trees in the middle of the road. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund had to pull hard back on the reigns of their horses. Peter asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Caspian sighed, and said with a lump in his throat, "We go around and take the long way back to Narnia. We might not get there until night."

Edmund asked, "Caspian? Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Ed. My wife…your sister might be hurt or even worse dead. The Free Men could've revolted, and our whole kingdom might be in ruins. Princeton and Orchid might be in trouble. How can I not be alright?"

Peter knew Caspian was grieving. He said soothingly, "You have to stay optimistic, Caspian."

Caspian looked at the ground sadly, "I know, Peter. It's just…let's not waste any more time."

Peter wondered in the back of his mind to what Caspian was going to say. He let it go, he knew Caspian was angry, upset, and just wanted to go home. Peter did too, he wanted to know Louise, his family, and Princeton were okay.

* * *

Louise stroked her stomach. She had a pounding-painful stomach ache. Princeton ran to her and hugged her. She felt like getting sick. Princeton asked, "Is daddy coming home?"

Louise smiled at him hopefully. "I really hope so, sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

"Cousin Orchid said Uncle Caspian is coming home."

Louise felt her head get dizzier. She knew sickness was imminent. Louise said, "Mommy's not feeling well. Why don't you go see Aunt Lucy?"

Princeton touched his mother's belly lightly. "Are you sick?"

She chuckled lightly. "No. I'm very healthy. I actually have a surprise for you."

Princeton smiled brightly. "What is it, mommy?"

Louise whispered, "Don't tell anyone, Princeton, but you're going to have a new baby brother or sister."

Princeton gasped excitedly. He giggled. "I'm going to have someone new to play with!"

Louise put her finger to her lips. "Remember it's our secret, Princeton."

She felt the sickness start to hit her hard. She ran from her son and out of the room. She ran as fast as she could to gardens. She got sick right behind a bush. She held her hair back. When Louise was done, she sat in the grass and closed her eyes. She tried to feel normal again. She didn't want to seem selfish, but she wanted Peter home.

* * *

Susan jumped awake when she heard a knock at her door. She said with a crack in her voice, "Come in."

Louise walked in with a glass of water. Susan smiled tiredly at her. "Is that for me?"

Louise said just above a whisper, "You bet it is. How's your arm feeling?"

Susan looked down at her arm and tried to move it, but failed. "Broken." She chuckled at her own remark.

Louise rolled her eyes. "Can I ask you something, personal?" Susan nodded her head slowly. "How much do you miss, Caspian? I miss Peter so much. I feel so selfish for wanting him to return home."

Susan's eyes softened as she watched Louise's face become sadder as each word left her lips. Susan answered, "I miss Caspian very much, but I know…well I thought I could handle myself and Orchid. But it's not selfish, Louise. You're pregnant. Peter not being there near the end is what you fear. You just want him to be here for you."

Louise wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. "I'm glad someone understands."

Susan smiled, "I was an expectant mother once. But always remember you'll see him again. Keep that in mind, just in case if he dies somehow and you're still alive."

Louise gave Susan her glass of water. In response, Susan gulped it down fast. She asked, "What time is it?"

Louise looked out the window. "A little past noon."

Susan pulled the covers off of her body. She threw her legs onto the side of the bed and stood up. She was weaker than expected and fell to the ground. Louise ran to her side. "Susan you need to rest."

With Louise's help, she got back on the bed. Susan sat there. She said, "Why can't I remember anything? What if, whoever took me did something worse?"

Louise sat next to her on the bed. Susan put her head on Louise's shoulder. Louise said, "I'm sure nothing happened Susan. You just had a bump on the head. You know your stubbornness gets you into trouble."

Susan smirked sadly. "You're right. I'm just overreacting."

* * *

While Peter, Edmund, and Caspian were taking the long way to Narnia, it was abnormally quiet. Edmund's emotions were everywhere and confused. Peter would notice every once in a while, Edmund would touch his lips. Peter asked casually, "Where did you go when you left the table?"

Edmund turned pink at the cheeks. He didn't want anyone to know about Margaret. She told him that they couldn't be together. Edmund shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I just needed some fresh air I guess."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I saw you with that girl we rescued….what's her name again?"

Edmund answered too quickly, "Margaret."

"You can't keep secrets from me, Ed. I'm your brother."

Edmund exhaled profoundly, "I kissed her, Peter. I like her more than Princess Katerina."

Caspian stopped completely. He turned his head around to look at Edmund as surprised as Peter. Edmund bit his bottom lip. "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

The two saw the look on Edmund's face. He looked desperate. He really didn't want to talk about this interesting topic, or even think about it. Even though the thought of her lips on his couldn't leave his mind. It was so vivid and clear.

* * *

Lucy was surprised by a knock at her door. The door opened and a man came in holding the hand of Orchid. At first, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She smiled brightly. "Frederick? How are you here?"

Frederick chuckled. "Well this little one here was informed by her mother to come see you. On the other hand, I was informed by my heart to come see you."

Lucy got out of her chair and gave Frederick a long-tight embrace. She kissed him ever so softly. Then she picked up Orchid. Orchid asked, "Aunt Lucy? Who dis?"

Orchid was looking at Frederick with complete wonder. Lucy smiled, "That's Uncle Frederick."

Frederick was touched by the word placed in front of his name. He looked at Orchid and smiled. "I know your mother and father very well, little one. Aunt Lucy is almost my wife. Unless she backs out."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh hush Frederick. I love you too much to do that."

Orchid asked to make sure, "You my uncle?"

Frederick looked at Orchid as he said, "Yes."

Orchid held her hands out towards Frederick. Lucy handed her off to him. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him. He felt loved and over-joyed by the little girl's affection. Lucy smiled at the sight. Frederick asked, "So where is your sister and brothers?"

Lucy sighed in grief. "My brothers and Caspian are all in Calormen, and Susan is the medical ward recovering from whatever happened to her. She can't remember anything."

Frederick's eyes widened. Orchid added, "But mommy's okay now."

Frederick smiled at Orchid's optimism. Lucy asked, "How long are you here?"

"Several days. For once, Archenland isn't being invaded or attacked by the Free Men."

Orchid asked, "What's Free Men?"

Frederick and Lucy looked at in another. Lucy bit her bottom lip and answered, "You're mommy and daddy will tell you about them one day." Lucy decided to get her mind off of the matter. "How about we go to the beach and build sandcastles?"

Orchid yelled excitedly, "Yay! Let's go! Let's go!"

Fredrick whispered to Lucy, "Way to make her forget."

Lucy smiled. "I've had lots of practice. I've said many things she wasn't meant to hear."

The three made their way to the beach. It was a warm day, even though the days were becoming colder. Orchid tried to make a small castle with shells. She said, "It's Cair Paravel. But I'm not done."

She went to the water and gathered more shells. Frederick sat in the sand with Lucy leaning against him. He whispered, "She's so adorable."

Lucy giggled, "I know. Caspian and Susan did a good job."

Frederick laughed. "Have you thought about kids?"

Lucy didn't seem fazed by the idea. She moved closer into him and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I have. I do want children, Frederick. I want lots of them."

Frederick looked into her dark eyes. "I'm glad you feel the same way as me then."

Lucy smiled, and her smile faded when Frederick asked, "Where's Orchid?"

Lucy stood up quickly. She became panicked and worried. She looked around frantically. The two shouted her name. Frederick ran to the water, but they only heard waves. Then they heard crunching of feet from the forest. They both turned around to see Orchid walking to them with sticks. She said innocently, "I want sticks for the bridge."

Lucy ran to her immediately. "Orchid! Don't you ever leave my sight like that again. You made Frederick and myself very worried. Just tell me if you go into the woods next time. Alright?"

Orchid made a pouty face. "Okay. Sorry, Aunt Lucy."

Lucy picked her up and held her tightly. She whispered, "Your mother would kill me if you went missing."

Orchid giggled. "Sounds like mommy."

Lucy smiled lightly at that. Frederick walked over to them and suggested, "Why don't I help you build the rest of your castle?"

Orchid nodded her head in response. Frederick took her hand and walked her back to the unfinished sand castle. Lucy smiled at the sight.

* * *

The sun was setting, and darkness was imminent. Lucy, along with Frederick, took Orchid back to the castle. Orchid went into the medical ward to Susan, before bed. Susan smiled when she saw her daughter's cheerful face. Susan asked jovially, "What did you do today?"

Orchid jumped on Susan's lap and said excitedly, "I played with Princeton, then I went to the beach with Aunt Lucy. We built a sandcastle. I then got a new Uncle."

"Who's this new uncle?"

Orchid smiled. "Uncle Frederick! He came to see Aunt Lucy today."

Susan laughed. "The two of them are getting married very soon."

Orchid went off topic and asked, "What is Free Men?"

Susan's eyes went wide in dismay. She contained it for her daughter though. "I think it's your bedtime, little one."

Orchid made a puppy-dog face. "But mommy. Can't I sleep with you?"

Susan couldn't look into her daughter's sad blue eyes. She guessed this is how Caspian felt with her. Susan looked back at her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But my arm is broken. If it wasn't I would sleep with you. But tonight, can you be my brave girl and sleep by yourself?"

Orchid nodded and hugged her mother one last time before leaving the room. Orchid went into her little bed and tried to fall asleep, as her mother asked.

* * *

It was completely dark outside, and the three Kings were still riding. They were all sore from riding all day to get back home. They could finally see the castle in the distance. Caspian was still pushing on.

When they got back to the castle, the people that had glances of the three were surprised and excited. Caspian jumped off of his horse and walked up to the first guard he saw. He asked, "Where's Queen Susan?"

He answered right away. "In the medical ward, your highness."

Caspian ran through the halls desperate to find his wife in a decent condition. He opened the door to the room and saw her. She looked peaceful. He could see, she was breathing. He let all of the stress release from him as he walked towards her. He touched her head lightly and brushed his fingers through her hair. He then kissed her forehead. He saw Susan's eyes flutter open. She said tiredly, "Caspian? You're really home?"

He smiled. "When I hear about you being in trouble, you know I'll come home. What happened to you?" He looked at her with full concern.

She sighed heavily. "My arm is broken. My head was hit pretty hard as well. I can't remember anything, Caspian."

He pulled her into his chest. It comforted her, made her feel safe. He whispered, "All that matters is you're safe and alive."

She looked into his dark eyes. "I love you."

He chuckled and kissed her. She whispered in his ear. "Take your armor off, it's too heavy."

* * *

Peter ran to his room to find Louise sleeping on their bed. He laid himself on top off her. Louise's eyes popped open in panic, then softened to see the sea foam-green eyes she loved so much looking at her. She smiled. "You're back early."

Peter looked at her. "Well we didn't know what was going on in Narnia. We had to come back."

She smiled brighter. "I'm glad you're back. Princeton missed you. I missed you."

He moved his face closer to her own. He said quietly, "I missed you too."

Louise leaned in and kissed him. He said, "I think you have a lot to tell me."

She shook her head. "I do, but not right now." She pulled Peter into kiss her again. He chuckled. "Not now."

* * *

Edmund walked quietly back to his room rethinking everything. He wished he could go back and not kiss Margaret, but he was glad he did. He wished he didn't have to leave that quickly after he kissed her. So many thoughts entered his mind. He wish he could just not even think about it. But it kept entering his mind. He loved the emotions racing throughout him, but hated it. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He walked into his room and paced. He looked around and everything just seemed to remind him of Margaret. He groaned and laid down in his bed.

* * *

Susan leaned on Caspian's bare chest. She couldn't get enough of his delightful smell. They were tangled together on the bed. She was traced Caspian's scars on his back. They were both looking directly into each other's eyes. She said, "Tell me about something that happened in Calormen."

Caspian thought for a second. "The King was a lot kinder than last time we saw him at the wedding. He cared about what I had to say."

She stroked his cheek. "Did he not care before?"

"No. He thought I was too young to be ruling a country." He spit the last words out like venom. "Demeterius thought the same."

She looked at him caringly, "You're a man now, Caspian. You won a war, you went on an impossible journey, and you had a baby. He respects you, and if he didn't I would go down there and smack some sense into him."

Caspian chuckled. "Oh, would you now?"

"Do you doubt me King Caspian?" She giggled.

"I would never doubt you on something like that. I know you would smack some sense into that King. You do it to me all the time."

She laughed. "I'm glad you know me."  
They kissed one another smiling, happy. When they pulled away, Susan said, "You should go see Orchid. Go surprise her."

Orchid woke up to the sound of the door opening. A man walked over to her and said quietly, "My princess. Your father, King Caspian is back home. Do you want to surprise him?"

Orchid giggled and jumped up and down on her bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He put a finger to his lips and whispered, "We need to be quiet or it'll spoil the surprise."

Orchid covered her mouth with her hands dramatically. Another man went to Princeton's bed. He whispered, "Prince Princeton. Your father, King Peter has returned. Do you want to surprise him along with Princess Orchid?"

At first Princeton didn't seem to trust this man. But he saw the Narnian colors and symbol on his uniform, and then began to trust him. Princeton nodded quietly. The man said, "We need to be quiet. It's a surprise."

The group of four walked out of the room quietly and quickly. Orchid had the brightest smile than anyone in the group. She was going to see her daddy. The two men saw a guard and hid behind a wall. Princeton whispered, "Why are we hiding?"

One of the men whispered back, "We need to surprise everyone, my Prince."

The guard walked by, and the four ran out of the castle and onto horses. Orchid asked, "Where's my daddy and Uncle Peter?"

One of the men said, "Already inside the castle." After that they tied up both Princeton and Orchid. They told the little ones to shut up or they would kill them. Orchid and Princeton were both frightened. All they wanted to do was see their fathers.

Caspian looked at Susan and smiled. "Alright, but you have to come support me in case I get tackled with a hug."

Susan giggled. "Only if I could stand up."

Caspian got up and dressed in swift motions. He held out his hand for Susan to take. She stood up slowly. She felt her head spinning, and she started to fall. Caspian caught her. She said graciously, "Thank you."

She got dressed and still felt a bit woozy. Caspian bent down in front of her, and Susan raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to give you a piggy-back ride to Orchid's room. I don't want you falling onto the hard marble floors."

Susan rolled her eyes playfully. She hopped onto his back. He said enthusiastically, "Onto our daughter's room!"

He started to jog down the halls, and Susan giggled uncontrollably. They got to the room, and Caspian opened the door quietly. He put Susan down gently. She whispered, "I'll wake her up, you stay here."

Susan tiptoed to Orchid's bed as Caspian stood by the door and watched. When she got close enough to the bed, she noticed no one was in it. Susan looked back at Caspian horrified. He ran to her side immediately. He noticed the same thing as Susan. Susan fast-walked over to Princeton's bed, and he wasn't there either.

Susan started panicking until she saw a letter on Princeton's pillow. It read:

_We have both the Prince and the Princess. Too bad all of you Kings and Queens were too preoccupied with one another's arrival to notice us. We just wanted to let you know we have them. We're not sure if they're safe or not._

_With great pleasure,_

_FM_

Susan threw the note on the ground and curled into a fetal position to cry. Caspian picked up the letter and read it himself. He shook with rage. He ran to Peter and Louise's room without knocking. They were both lying on the bed, kissing. Louise pushed Peter off of her once she saw Caspian standing in front of them. She turned a deep red.

Peter asked outrageously, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Caspian said with more anger, he sounded upset too. "Both Princeton and Orchid are gone."

Louise put a hand over her mouth. "What?"  
Caspian gave Peter the letter. Peter read it quickly. He said with anguish, "How can they do this? Where were the guards?"

Caspian answered quietly, "They killed them and took their uniforms."

Peter controlled his anger. "I guess this means we have to find their hideout."

* * *

**Uh Oh...What will happen next? Please leave a review...no one can understand how much I love them. :) Also follow and favorite the story! **


	7. MGE-7

**I'll try to get a chapter out once a week. That's my goal. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Caspian went back into Orchid and Princeton's room to look for clues before leaving. He found Susan sitting there still crying. He put and light hand on her shoulder. Susan said between tears. "She asked if she could sleep with me."

Caspian asked worriedly, "What?"

"Orchid. She asked if she could sleep with me tonight. I said no. It's all my fault that she's gone."

Caspian bent down to hug her. She cried into his chest. He said, "I'm going to find them with Peter."

Susan pulled back to look into his eyes. "I want to go with you."

He looked away from the beautiful orbs in front of him. "No. Susan you're hurt. You can't even use a bow."

Susan stood up abruptly and ignored the dizziness in her head. "I don't care Caspian. It's partly my fault our daughter is missing. I'm going to help find her."

Caspian kissed her forehead and backed away. "I'm going with Peter, and that's it."

He began to walk out the door, but Susan said at the top of her voice, "I can't lose you! I can't lose you and Orchid! You can't leave me here with nothing."

Caspian turned around to see Susan falling apart. She had tears falling uncontrollably. The sight made him want to tear up. He walked slowly and hugged her comfortingly. He whispered, "You'll see me again Susan. You know that."

"But just you and Peter going to their hideout? Don't you know how many there are? All of them want to kill you."  
Caspian wiped some of her tears away. "I know. But I would do and risk everything for our daughter and you."

She couldn't look into his dark eyes. "Just let me come with you. She's my daughter too. Please."

He brushed his fingers through Susan's hair. "I can't risk losing you, Susan."

"You don't think I feel the same way about you? I don't even have to go inside, I can keep watch."

Caspian gave in. "Alright. Fine. You can come. But you only keep watch. We're leaving now."

Susan nodded once and held onto Caspian's arm as they ran to the stables. Peter was already there saying his goodbye to Louise. Peter held her tightly to him. Louise whispered, "It's funny. You just come home to leave again."

He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "But I'll be back soon, with Princeton."

Louise smiled sadly. "You better come back soon. I'll hold you to that."

He chuckled quietly. "And if I don't?"

"I'll never let you forget it, and I'll never forgive you for it." She whispered back.

Louise pulled on the collar of his shirt to pull his lips to her own. It was a tender kiss. A kiss of not knowing if they'd see one another soon. It would be a kiss remembered in both of their minds of how much they loved one another. Peter pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you, and I love you."

It shot a shiver up Louise's spine. She whispered back, "I love you."

Peter jumped onto his horse. Caspian was on his, with Susan right behind him. Her good arm was wrapped around his waist. Peter looked at Susan. "Susan you can't come. You're injured."

Susan rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be fine Peter. I'll be better in no time."

Peter looked at her worriedly. "Alright."

Caspian said charmingly, "I've learned the hard way to not argue with her."

Peter chuckled. "Oh trust me Caspian. I've learned it long before you."

Caspian chuckled. Susan pouted. "Let's just go. Goodbye Louise."

Louise was apprehensive. She was fearful of what might happen to the three. One being her husband and the two others being close friends. She waved goodbye dismally.

They rode off, quickly. Susan asked, "Where are we headed first?"

Caspian looked at Peter. "We should head to the nearest town to see if anyone knows anything of where they are."

Peter nodded. "The nearest town is about an hour away, it's called Baile Beag I think they'll be excited to have two Kings and a Queen visit."

Caspian added, "I think it's too dangerous to let anyone know who we are. Let's use fake names, just to be on the safe side. Call me Marian."

Susan burst into laughter. "You look nothing like a Marian." Peter joined in on the laughter.

Peter said, "I want you all to call me George."

Susan and Caspian snickered. Peter looked at his sister. "Alright, your turn, Susan."

She thought about it for a second. "I wished mother named me Emerald when I was little. Call me that."

Peter chuckled. "Do you remember that girl Emerald who was head over heels for me?"

Susan laughed loudly. "How could I forget?" She tried to imitate her voice. "Peter you're so handsome. Oh Peter don't you love my new dress? Shut up Peter, you're too cute."

Peter smiled. "You don't understand how jealous Louise would become."

Susan looked at her brother and smiled sadly. "I've missed you Peter. We haven't talked like this in a long time."

Peter looked at the road again. "I know. We need a sibling day. Sorry Caspian."

He held up his hands. "I've spent enough time with Susan." He added jokingly. "Please take her from me. She's driving me insane."

Peter held back a laugh. Susan yelled, "Hey! I'll get you back for that Caspian."

He teased, "What are you going to do, my dear Emerald?"

Peter chuckled and Susan retorted, "You'll just have to wait and see, Marian."

After a few moments of silence, Susan became tired. She leaned her head on Caspian's strong back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

It felt like only a few minutes until she woke up from the sound of horse's hooves hitting cobblestone. Susan noticed she had drooled on Caspian's shirt and blushed. They got to the stables and tied the horses there. Caspian helped Susan off the horse. She tightened the sling around her arm. It was a very small village. It seemed as if people around there didn't have much money or supplies.

The three walked around the town. People were in the market setting up their stands to sell fresh food. No one noticed the three walking in front of them were their Kings and Queen. A young woman walked up to Susan and asked, "What happened to your arm miss?"

Susan looked for Caspian and Peter, but they were both already lost in the crowd. Susan looked back at her sincerely. "I broke it. I fell off my horse, a terrible accident."

The woman said, "I have a remedy to ease the pain. Only three gold coins."

Susan knew this woman was a con-woman looking for anyway to have money. The woman looked like one who had just crushed up grass and leaves to make it seem like a remedy. Susan genuinely smiled at her. "I don't need anything right now. But I can give you some coins. Will five be enough?"

The woman's face was full of shock and enlightenment. "That would be plenty. What is your name miss?"

Susan pulled out her coin purse and handed her five gold coins. "My name is Su…..Emerald."

The woman looked at her cautiously. Susan knew she was bad liar, hopefully this woman didn't see through her. The woman said, "If you need anything Lady Emerald. Just let me know."

Susan thought wittily. "Actually, I need some more information on a group." Her voice lowered, "They're called the Free Men."

The woman's eyes almost popped. "I don't talk about them. They're not up my alley. But I've heard now a days that money talks."

Susan rolled her eyes and plopped three more gold coins into the woman's hand. The woman took them greedily. She whispered, "Go to the fish stand and say to the man attending it. Men are dead."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Men are dead?"

"That's right my dear Emerald. But you didn't hear it from me."

Caspian ran up behind Susan. "There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

The woman asked in fear, "Who is this?"

Before Caspian could say anything, Susan answered, "This is Marian, my brother."

Caspian looked confused at her. Susan smiled and mouthed, "I got you back." She looked back at the woman and said, "Thank you for your help. You've been very…kind."

The woman nodded once and walked away slowly. Caspian argued with Susan. "Brother? Really?"

"You have to pretend to be my brother the rest of the time. I bet you can't even do it." She smirked.

Caspian looked amused. "I bet you couldn't even pretend to be my sister. Want to bet and see who can pretend the longest?"

Susan took on the bet. She held out his hand to shake. "It's a bet. May the best actor win." After they shook on it, Susan whispered in his ear. "I'm going to beat you."

Caspian then became serious. "Who was that?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I have some information from her. She told me to go to the fish stand and say 'men are dead'."

Caspian added, "I saw the fish stand, while Peter and I were walking."

Susan nodded. "Lead the way brother dearest."

Caspian rolled his eyes. "You're going to lose…..Emerald."

The sun was starting to rise, as Caspian led Susan to the fish stand. He said, "We need to find your brother before we go."

Susan asked in surprise, "You let him wonder off all by himself? Do you even know Pe….George?"

But luckily enough, Susan spotted her older brother turning and twisting his head in different directions as if to look for something. Susan said, "He has no sense of direction. Stay here."

Susan walked up to Peter and said, "You look lost."

He looked relieved to see Susan, but rolled his eyes at her comment. "Well I'm not anymore. Where are we going?"

"The fish stand. Marian and I are siblings. Don't ask, just play along." She guided her brother to the stand where Caspian was waiting.

The three walked up to the cart and asked, "Is there something that sparks your interest? A pretty fish for a pretty lady."

Susan said quietly, "Men are dead."

He looked at her and whispered, "Follow me."

He led the three to an alleyway behind his stand. Susan looked back at Caspian and Peter. They both looked courageous, as if nothing could harm either of them. On the other hand, Susan felt a little scared. The man led them to a door from the alley way. He knocked on the door a specific amount of times and it opened. He said, "You may proceed."

Susan asked curiously, "You're not coming with us?"

"No. I've never been in there. Good luck." He turned and walked away, like nothing had intimidated him.

Caspian and Peter both looked at Susan and whispered at the same time, "Stay behind me."

They looked at one another and smirked. Susan rolled her eyes and let the two walk in front of her.

* * *

Orchid and Princeton were both shaking in fear. It was morning, and neither of the two could sleep. They were too fearful of what might happen to them next. They didn't say anything either. They just wanted to go home. Orchid finally spoke up. "I'm hungry."

William sighed angrily. "Can the little princess not survive without food? Is she going to starve to death?"

Orchid answered as-matter-of-factly, "My mommy says we need to eat three times a day."

William rolled his eyes. "Well I guess it is true about your mother. All beauty no brains."

Kale added, "She did beat the two of us up on the ship, William."

"Shut up, Kale! It was all out of luck. Neither of us was prepared for it. We were just about to finally kill King Caspian."

Orchid's jaw dropped, and she started tearing up. "You tried to kill daddy?"

William tisked her. "No crying, or true death will be in your mother and father's future. Both of you."

Princeton said to Orchid. "It's okay my daddy and your daddy will find us."

William sighed, "Two more hours and we're home. No more naïve child torture."

Kale asked, "Is your son naïve, William?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? Marianna takes care of him all the time."

* * *

Edmund woke up that morning, as the bright light engulfed his room. He groaned into his pillow. He wished he could just sleep forever. He got up and dressed. He leisurely walked to Caspian and Susan's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and saw that the bed was made and no one was to be found.

He walked into his niece and nephew's room and no one was there either. He then remembered hearing that his sister was in the medical ward and jogged there. In there a bed had the covers and pillows everywhere, but still no one. Edmund then walked out of there and ran into Louise. She asked, "What's the rush, Ed?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Has everyone gone to something I don't know about?"

Louise's bottom lip trembled. She was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry no one told you but….."

"Please don't tell me, Susan died." He looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Louise touched his shoulder gently. "Oh heavens no! Princeton and Orchid were captured by the Free Men last night. Peter, Caspian, and Susan left to go find them."

Edmund was so furious, his head looked about ready to pop. He was angry at the Free Men. Somehow they come into his castle and steal a part of his family. He then felt all the emotions with Margaret hit him at the same time as well. He was flustered, angry, in love, furious, confused. Everything hit him at once, and he fell into Louise's arms and cried.

Louise didn't question a thing. She just held him there and hushed him like she would do with Princeton. Edmund was embarrassed at first, but then just let his tears fall onto Louise's shoulder. When he was done, Louise asked, "Do you want to talk, Edmund?"

Edmund calmed himself down. "Could I have some girl advice?"

She nodded her head. "Of course. Is it about Princess Katerina?"

Edmund chuckled lightly. "No. It's about a servant girl named Margaret. I kissed her. I like her a lot. I think I like her more than Katerina." He saw Louise's shocked face. He shook his head. "Sorry, this is stupid. You have more things to worry about….your son and Peter."

Louise said, "No. No. I'm just shocked that you kissed someone other than Katerina. Does she like you?"

Edmund groaned. "That's the thing. I don't know. She said I don't want you to marry Katerina. I want to kiss you. Then after I kiss her, she says we can never be together and runs away from me."

Louise put a finger to her bottom lip to think. "She most definitely likes you. She thought saying she wanted to kiss you and you kissing her was forced. She doesn't want to hurt you Edmund. Which is a true sign of liking you…a lot. She wants to not have to tell you to kiss her. She wants you to kiss her automatically. She probably though you really like Katerina."

Edmund listened to every word from Louise, taking mental notes. He said, "Thank you, Louise. You really cleared that up for me."

She smiled. "You're very welcome. Can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Can you pretend with me that nothing is wrong today? It's the only thing that will keep me sane. Let's pretend Caspian, Peter, Susan, Princeton, and Orchid are traveling Narnia together. When they get back, they get back."

Edmund smiled. "I think their first stop would be at the village Baile Beag."

* * *

The two Kings walked in with Susan right behind them. People smiled at them as they walked in. A man said, "Sign all of your names and you'll all be in. We're all family here."

Before Caspian signed all of their names, he looked at Susan and mouthed, "What last name?" Susan shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know.

Caspian sighed their names:

_Marian Flower_

_George Flower_

_Emerald Flower_

The man looked at the names and smiled, "Ah. A whole family here. Welcome."

Susan glanced at the list quickly. She whispered to Caspian, "Flower? Seriously?"  
He chuckled. "It's the best I could come up with at short notice."

They came into a room of people. Some were young and some were old. Most of them looked very poor. There were tables and benches for everyone. The three just followed the crowd and sat on a bench. Susan was forced to sit in the middle. Everyone seemed to be distracted by Susan's sling on her arm. A man and woman sitting across from them asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Susan answered, "I broke it. I fell off a horse."

Caspian decided it was his chance to play brother. "She's a horrible rider. She's so clumsy."

Peter added, "Very, very bad. Just. Terrible."

The woman put a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. The man asked, "So what all of your names?"

"I'm Emerald. The very very bad horrible rider. Who broke her arm."

"I'm Marian. Her brother."

"And my name is George. I'm also her brother."

The man said, "My name is Hanslo, and this is my daughter, Violet."

Caspian said, "Nice to meet you both. So what's going on here?"

The woman said, "I heard a speaker is coming in to speak with all of us. Maybe an hour. They want as many people as possible."

None of them wanted to ask questions, because they wanted to seem like they knew why they were there. The group at the table sat in silence for a while. Susan looked at Caspian nervously, and he winked back at her. Violet looked at the three and asked, "What do all of you think of the King?"

Susan saw the pink color in Caspian's cheeks. Susan put her hand on his underneath the table. She said, "I feel like he has a lot to deal with right now. He does have a toddler in the castle now."

Violet nodded. "I agree. But I think he should have more time with the people of his country. Some of us have a lot to deal with right now."

Caspian took a mental note of that. He just wondered how he could do that, take care of his daughter, spend time with Susan, worry about the Free Men, and control his country. Peter and Susan looked at Caspian's response before doing anything. He nodded, and the two followed his lead.

Someone from the crowd yelled, "Blow out the candles!"

Everyone is the room looked confused but did as told. It became pitch black in the room. Susan had to hold onto something to know where she was. She held onto either hand beside her, which was Peter and Caspian.

A single candle was lit, and all anyone could see was the face of a man. He was the one holding the candle. He said in a disturbing tone, "My name is Tilian. I know most of you are here because of a last resort. But I have story that might change your mind about King Caspian. I fought in the war against Archenland so long ago. King Caspian didn't pay my family any money after the war. I was a surviving warrior. No extra money? Instead Queen Susan is spending every last cent of Narnian money on building a ship."

Susan felt Caspian go tense at her side. He muttered under his breath, "We were in debt from war, and I did pay families from survivors and non from war."

She knew he meant for only him to hear what he said, but she heard him. She squeezed his hand lightly for reassurance from underneath the table. The man continued, "I know most of you don't have money. It's all the crowns fault. That is why we Free Men have started. We want to have the country ruled right. Thank you for joining. I will come around and talk to each individual."

After that, candles were relit and everyone could see again. Susan whispered in Peter's ear, "He'll recognize us. He was in war with us."

Peter looked nervous, but then calmed. "That was a long time ago. Surely he couldn't."

Susan but her bottom lip and whispered to Caspian, "Hide you accent. If you don't sound Telemarine, he wouldn't expect you to be the King."

Caspian nodded. He had listened to his family's accent for years now. He was pretty sure he could pull it off. The man walked from person to person. Susan felt anxiety build up in her. She felt as if she was going to have a panic attack. She knew she was a horrible liar. She took her wedding ring off of her broken arm finger and placed it in the pocket of her dress. Peter saw Susan's nervousness. "I can talk for you….Emerald."

Susan nodded. She was grateful for her brother noticing her fretful behavior. The man finally made his way over to Caspian, Susan, and Peter. He asked them, "Are you family?"

Peter spoke, "Yes we are."

"All can come at once. Follow me." He took them to a secluded room just like everyone else. The room consisted of a table and chairs. All of them took seats in front of Tilian.

He asked, "What are all of your names? I have told you my own."

Caspian said in the best British accent he could pull off, "My name is Marian."

Susan and Peter were impressed by his fake accent. But Peter answered second, "My name is George. And this is our sister, Emerald."

The man looked at Susan carefully. She noticed the scar across his nose. She wanted him to stop staring at her, so she asked, "Is that scar a battle wound?"

Tilian chuckled and said, "Yes. One of those Archenland soldiers got me, but were no match against me."

The three nodded. He asked, "Why are the three of you here? Any stories you wish to share?"

Peter spoke up, "My brother and I were in battle together. We felt the same way as you. My sister is here to support us, for we can't make much money. We need her."

He nodded and stared back at Susan. He asked, "What happened to your arm, my dear?"

Peter spoke for her. "She fell off of her horse. She's a terrible rider."

Tilian said, "I was asking your sister."

Susan didn't make eye contact. "Like he said, I fell off a horse. I'm sorry I'm very shy."

Before Tilian could question anything Caspian asked, "Do you have any more questions for us?"

Tilian cleared his throat. "I have rules. If any of you are spies for any of the Kings, we will have you executed in front of everyone. Also, if our leader William wants anything from you, you will give him what he wants. No questions asked. The Free Men will have meetings every afternoon to give reports on everything and what is going on. You must go to these meetings. You have a freedom to do anything else. That's how we got our name. Any questions?"

Caspian asked, "When are we leaving?"

He smirked at the comment. "I like your determination. I have, what it looks to be two more families, then we're off."

The three nodded. Tilian put a hand on Susan's shoulder. She turned around to look at him. He looked into her pale blue eyes. "Haven't we met before?"

"I can't say we have, sorry. Maybe we've seen on another on the streets." He glanced at her one last time before leaving. Susan thought to herself. That was close, too close.

* * *

**SPOILERS! I guess they're technically Free Men now...awkward. Next chapter you get to see the hideout. I hope it's worth the wait. Please leave a review...I don't fully know if you guys enjoy this story unless you tell me! Also follow and favorite. Love you all!**


	8. Secret-8

**A fast update! Hope you guys enjoy it while it lasts!**

* * *

They walked out of the room. Caspian stormed straight to the doors leading outside. He went outside with Peter and Susan trailing curiously. He sat with his back up against the alleyway wall, and put his head on his hands. Susan and Peter looked at another worriedly. Susan walked slowly to where her husband was. She squatted at his side, and put a hand on his shoulder lightly, comfortingly. She asked quietly, so no one could hear the name she called him by, "Caspian? Is everything alright?"

He looked up at her with red-puffy tear stained eyes. "No. Everything is not alright, Susan. Everyone in there hates me. They all think I'm some evil villain in a fairy tale. Do you know who I feel like right now? I feel like I'm a new Demeterius."

Susan shook her head angrily. "Don't you dare compare yourself to him. If these Free Men knew about how bad he was, they wouldn't be so infatuated by you. Caspian these people just need money. The Free Men gives them a place to stay. There must be so much conflict there, no true rules." She held out her arm to gesture a hug. "Come here."

He caved in and embraced Susan lovingly. She whispered in his ear, "You're a better leader then they think you are. You always remember that."

They heard the door open and Tilian's head pop out. He asked, "What's the problem here?"

Peter said, "My brother is just so excited to finally be a part of the Free Men. We all are."

Tilian nodded. "I understand. It can become emotional at times. But we're leaving. So you better stay with us, or you may get lost."

Peter replied, "We'll be right in. Just give us one more minute."

Tilian went back inside. Peter walked to Susan and Caspian and whispered, "We should go now. We have a long ride ahead of us."

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity, William and Kale, along with their two little prisoners, finally got to the free men's secret hideout. It was basically a cave in the middle of the forest. They rode their horses through the cave, and there was a dead end. William made a special type of bird call. Then two men came out from behind rocks. They pushed a rock out of the back of the cave leading to a secret entrance. Inside was a world of its own.

There were rooms carved out of the cave walls. People were bustling about, like it was every day. If they ran into William, they would bow to him. There was a main stage in the center of the city. William got off his horse and carried Orchid, and Kale carried Princeton. They carried them through a water fall and down rocky steps. The got to what seemed like a prison cell. They put Princeton and Orchid in one of their own together. They both started to cry. Kale gave them both apples, but their crying didn't cease.

Princeton wailed, "I want my mommy and daddy."

William looked at the two of them and yelled angrily, "Listen you two, spoiled brats. You will never see your parents again, unless they give us Narnia. Either that, or pay a very expensive ransom for the two of you."

He stormed away with children wailing through the halls. When he got to the waterfall, he couldn't hear the children anymore. He walked through the city square. People bowed to him, until a little boy came running to him. William smiled and picked him up. The boy said, "I'm glad you're home, daddy."

William whispered, "I brought some new friends for you around your age. They're in the prison cells. But the two of them are a little upset right now."

His son nodded and hugged his father. William put him down and said, "Go find your mother. She'll be delighted by hearing the joyous news."

His son ran off without word. Kale interrupted, "Will Marianna be joyous? One of the children comes from one of her former loves."

"The key word you spoke was former. Besides she'll hate Princess Orchid even more. It will be harder for her to feel sympathy. She belongs to me now, she was never Caspian's. Always mine."

* * *

Louise and Edmund were walking the castle grounds quietly. Neither were saying a word. They both felt peace and calm in the noiseless walk. It was quiet until Lucy and Frederick ran into the two of them.

Lucy smiled radiantly, "Where's Peter and Princeton? I'm surprised to just see you and Edmund, Louise."

Edmund felt Louise become rigid at his side, as if she froze in place. Edmund said, "Oh, they went on a father-son little trip together. They left early this morning."

Lucy made an adorable face. "That's so cute. Frederick and I were on our way to the city. Would you care to join us?"

Louise shook her head. "No thank you. You two have fun."

Lucy smiled one last time before she skipped away dragging Frederick with her. Louise looked at Edmund thankfully, "Thanks for doing that. I don't even want to think about what had happened."

All of a sudden, a maid of Louise came rushing to her. She was red in the face. The maid bowed and said, "The council wishes to speak with you Queen Louise. They seemed urgent."

Louise nodded once. "Thank you." She looked at Edmund hopefully, "Will you come with me? For support?"

Edmund nodded. "Of course."

The two made their way to the council room. Louise had never been in this room of the castle. She felt no need to. She knew when Caspian would go, it would be for something bad. She remembered the not having the baby talk, and the council giving them a hard time. She also remembered them giving her husband a hard time for small things. Louise heard they didn't enjoy females in the council room. So this had to be important.

Edmund opened the door for Louise to walk in. She took a deep breath and walked into the forbidden room. There men of all shapes and sizes sitting in big elaborate chairs. She could tell which one was the head councilman, because he stood firm and in the middle. He also looked a lot older than anyone else.

Louise curtsied and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about you."

The head council man sat up straighter. "Yes indeed. Now let's get down to business, Queen Louise. We've heard of the troubling news. The prince and princess were kidnapped. This means we need higher security guarding the castle and all of your majesty's bedroom doors. Nothing like this should ever happen again. Also, don't let any of the Narnians know of this treacherous act. They will all panic and not know what to do. We are discussing this with you because our order of monarchs are King Caspian, Queen Susan, King Peter, you, King Edmund, and then finally Queen Lucy. So what are your words on this?"

Louise took everything in, in one moment. Then she answered, "Everything you said is what we need. Add more guards to the castle at once. And we shall not let anyone know of the kidnapping except those who already know."

The head council man nodded. "I'll start getting those guards right away, Queen Louise."

* * *

The three were riding for what seemed like an eternity. Susan rode on the back of Caspian's horse, to pull off that she's a horrible rider act. Susan sighed and looked at the other two. "I just wanted to know about them, not become one of them."

Peter gave her a reassuring look. "It's fine Emerald."

Violet rode up to all of them. She smiled at the three. "You all ride pretty fast. Are you sure you don't do this all the time?"

Caspian chuckled, "If we did this all the time, Emerald wouldn't be so bad."

Susan rolled her eyes playfully. "You can make fun of me all you want. I don't care."

Violet giggled. "I always wished I had siblings. More friends to have."

Susan scoffed. "Be careful what you wish for. Most of the time siblings are rude, obnoxious, they pick on you all the…."

Peter cut her off. "Alright. We get the point."

She looked at him angrily. "I wasn't finished yet."

Violet full out laughed. "We should all hang out more when we get to the hideout. Don't worry Emerald, sisters are way better than brothers."

Susan at first didn't understand why she called her Emerald. She needed to get used to her name. Caspian looked at Violet. "We should. It would be nice to have more friends than just these two."

Violet smiled at him. "Well I'm going to fall back with my father. See you all later."

Susan smiled into Caspian's back. "She seems nice."

Peter mumbled, "Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer."

Caspian and Susan looked at Peter in the same way, and the exact same time. They both looked confused. Peter chuckled, "Don't do that thing where you two do and look the same. It makes you look married."

Caspian asked, "Do you actually think Violet is an enemy? We just met her, Pe..George."

Peter shook his head. "No. I mean we should get to know Tilian. He seems to be our biggest enemy, that doesn't know who we are. Another rule we can't let Kale, William, or Marianna see our faces. If we know there may be a chance, wear the cloaks we packed to cover your faces."

Susan added, "Good point, George. I'm glad to see you starting to take my smart strategizing trait."

Peter scoffed. "Please. You inherited it from me. I am older than you."

Susan rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let's catch up to Tilian. We can talk to him on the way."

They rode their horses slightly faster to catch up to Tilian. He glanced at them and asked, "Do any of you need anything?"

Susan replied, "No. We just want to talk to you, and get to know you more. What's it like being a part of the Free Men?"

He thought about his answer. "Well, I'm of the leaders. I'm the one who recruits people to join. It's great being free. I don't have to worry about money or laws laid down by the King. It's not fair the nobility live freely and us as people don't."

Susan tried to seem nice and kind. "It sounds like your life is just wonderful."

"It is. Now why don't you three tell me about your past lives?"

Caspian said, "We've been working on a family farm for many years. Our farm hit its downfall when we were hit with infested crops. Our father and mother died from unknown diseases. We're the only family left. My brother and I then joined the army to get some money for our sister. When the war was over, we still didn't get paid anymore. So with no money on our farm, we decided to join the Free Men. So we have someplace to live."

Susan couldn't comprehend on how her husband could lie like that. He was so good at it. He never faltered in a word he said, even though he made up a new story. She was thankful for it. She played along to look sad as the story made it seem she was supposed to feel that way.

Tilian looked sympathetically at the three. "I'm very sorry. But things happen for a reason. Now the three of you are a part of the Free Men."

The three smiled, even though they all felt hatred from the words Free Men. Caspian had a vile taste in his mouth. Tilian smiled back. "Well I'm going to ride ahead. We'll be there in about an hour at this pace."

He rode faster. When he was out of hearing distance, Peter cleared his voice. "That went better than I thought. Good story, Marian. I wouldn't have ever thought of that."

Caspian chuckled. "I didn't make it up. It was a story I heard my father read to me. The farmer and his wife have an infestation, but in the end they have a happy ending. I just added my own words here and there."

Susan complimented him. "Well we're thankful for it. You know how bad a liar I am."

Caspian laughed heartily. "How can I forget?" She loved hearing his big laugh. Even if meant him teasing her along the way.

About an hour later, the entire group was tired. They were riding their horses on a trot in the woods. Susan leaned her body on Caspian's back. It was hard for Caspian to pretend she wasn't there. Pretend like she was his sister; nothing more. He felt a tingling go up and down his spine as her whole body was pressing up against his own. He could feel her chest moving up and down in the repetition of breaths. He could tell she was sleeping, because she was quiet. He knew his wife better than anyone. It was hard for her to stay quiet for a long time unless she was extremely angry, upset, or if she was sleeping.

The group got to a large cave in the middle of the forest. It seemed to be awkwardly and weirdly placed. The group rode on their horses inside the cave. They traveled to the very back. Tilian made a bird noise and two men came from behind rocks. They startled some people in the group. They moved the huge rock out of the way revealing a new world.

Everyone got off of their horse and gathered in a pack behind Tilian. He said loudly for everyone to hear, "Here's the start of the grand tour everyone! This here is the main city, well what we call it. Over to your right you'll see the stage where you are to gather around every afternoons for reports. We have a market here for your needs. Lots of people like to converse around here."

They made their way through the main city. Peter would look at everyone swiftly, hoping they wouldn't recognize him, his sister, or brother-in-law. Most people would look at them with smiles, as if they were saying welcome. They made their way to a tunnel. There were openings in the walls for doors. Tilian explained, "These are rooms for the leaders of the Free Men. This is where William and Marianna would be." Susan became angry and cringed at the name, Marianna.

They traveled further down the tunnels. There were rooms without doors, without any privacy. That's when Tilian started assign rooms. He said, "I'm sorry to say. I may have to split families up. There are rules, if you're not married, you share rooms with one other of the same gender.

Susan looked at Caspian fretfully. He comforted her by rubbing her arm. Tilian gave one room to two girls, two strangers. He then went to the next room and called, "Emerald Flower and Violet Merryweather."

Violet smiled at Susan, and she smiled back. They both walked into the room, or as Susan called it, a hole in the wall. It was dark other than the torches lighting their room. Susan said, "It was hard enough to wake up with light in my room. Now I won't know if it's day or night."

Violet replied, "Trust me you'll know. I heard they have wake up calls. A bunch of people run down all of the tunnels with bells."

Susan's eyes became wide. "There are more tunnels of rooms?"

Violet nodded. "Oh yes. There are many rooms."

Peter and Caspian watched as Susan made her way into her new room. The two walked a few more rooms down. Tilian said firmly, "Marian and George Flower. This is your room."

They both walked into their room happily. They were happy to share a room with one another. Peter said, "It's going to be weird not having a wife to sleep next to tonight."  
Caspian nodded, "You're telling me. We have to be careful. We don't have any privacy anymore. We don't have a door to our room."

Peter sat on his mattress and put his hands on his head. He asked with a crack in his voice, "How did we get here?"

Caspian froze up from what he was doing. He turned slowly to look at the incisive sadness placed on Peter's facial features. Caspian shrugged his shoulders. "It's always going to be a mystery. But things always happen for a reason."

Peter released a deep sigh from within him. He sat up from the bed. "Let's go get Emerald and discuss things more."

* * *

Lucy sat in the city park with Frederick. It was a warm beautiful day. The sun hit their skin perfectly, and the wind was quiet and calm. They were so infatuated by one another. Frederick caressed her face as they kissed tenderly. Lucy didn't want him to stop.

Frederick pulled away as something licked the back of his mind. He turned away from Lucy knowing saying something would hurt her. Lucy asked, "Frederick? What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Frederick turned back to her concerned eyes. He smirked at her. "I stopped because I have to tell you something Lucy. You have a huge decision to make if you want to marry me."

"If it's saying the words I do. I think I already made my decision. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life."

Frederick turned away from her loving gaze. "You either have to leave Narnia and come with me to Archenland, or I have to leave my duty in Archenland to be here with you."

Lucy then felt guilty and selfish. She thought once they became married, he would want to be a King and live with her and her family. How stupid was she? Frederick loved his job in Archenland. It was his dream come true. She would crush it by making him live with her.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know Frederick. I mean we have a long discussion ahead of us. I want to do what's best for us."

"As do I, but we obviously can't fully compromise on this. I mean we are a country away from one another."

Lucy smiled lightly, but her smile faded hearing the hooves of horses hitting cobblestone. There was a large quantity of horses together. Lucy and Frederick stood up from the grass to see maybe ten horses riding towards the castle. There were about five men and five women.

Louise heard of a crowd of people riding horseback to the castle. She ran outside to the gates with Edmund by her side. There were many guards there surrounding the gate. She hated having that many there, but if it meant more protection for her family, then it would be better.

They opened the gate to let the people through. Edmund could recognize two of those faces from anywhere. One was a girl who was smiling at him brightly and excitedly. The other was looking away, not making eye contact, and blushing ferociously. He couldn't believe they were both in Narnia.

* * *

Peter and Caspian made their way to Susan's room. She smiled at the two along with Violet. Caspian spoke, "Would you excuse us Violet? We need to borrow our sister for a little."

Violet shook her head. "I don't mind at all, but Emerald. When you come back, I might be asleep. I'm very tired."

Susan nodded and waved goodbye to her. Peter grabbed Susan's elbow and led her to Caspian and his room. When they got to their room, Susan whispered, "What's going on? Do we have a plan?"

Tilian came into their room, "Plan for what? You three are hiding something."

Susan started to panic and feel red in the cheeks. Caspian spoke swiftly, "We really want to meet William personally. We have to plan it perfectly, but it might not even happen."

Once again Caspian saved the day. Tilian didn't think anything of it. He just smiled and said, "I'm sure all of you will meet him one day. You know depending on how well we all do at our jobs, we move up in the ranks. Maybe you will be one of leaders."

Caspian played along with a hopeful look. "You really think so?"

"Of course. Now if you three excuse me. I have a meeting to attend. Just remember to be in the main city for the report of the day. They're just about to start it."

The three nodded in unison as Tilian walked away. Susan let out a relieved breath. Peter whispered, "That was close."

Susan added, "It's only going to become harder from here. We're in their territory now."

Peter whispered, "Here's my plan. Find where they're keeping Princeton and Orchid, get them, and ride home. Simple."

Susan mocked him with sarcasm. "Wow. I never would have thought of that. You're so smart."  
Caspian chuckled at Peter's angry face. Peter asked Susan angrily, "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled from the laughter coming from Caspian next to her. "I don't know. Once I know where they are, then I'll think of something. My amazing plans take time and thought."

The three then heard the chime of a bell echo throughout their tunnel. They looked muddled by the noise. Caspian predicted, "That might mean the report is about to start. Let's go."

They walked leisurely to the main city as the bell kept ringing. It got louder as they got closer. They made their way into the middle of a large crowd of people. Everyone was conversing with one another. People looked at the group of three like outcasts.

Then they saw a familiar face, a traitor walk on the stage. The crowd applauded loudly as William walked out. He smiled out to the crowd and yelled triumphantly, "What are we?"

Everyone in the crowd yelled back, "Free and proud!"

He smiled at the enthusiasm. He said loudly for everyone to hear. "We have exciting news this evening, my free people. Kale and I went to the castle and paid the kingdom a visit. You know us, we didn't leave empty handed. Bring them out!"

Out onto the stage came a guard dragging Orchid and Princeton. They both looked tired, sad, and very fearful. They were shaking. Susan couldn't bear to look at her daughter's scared eyes. Susan buried her face into Caspian's chest and started to cry quietly for no one to hear. Caspian wrapped a firm arm around her waist securely. A man standing next to them asked suspiciously, "What's wrong with her?"

Caspian answered, "We had a long ride here today. She's very tired and just wants to sleep." Caspian and Peter stood strong, tall, and brave. They had to, it was the only way to save their children.

William continued, "We have prince Princeton and princess Orchid here. The King is weak and just let us slip through their fingers." The crowd cheered and acclaimed for their leaders' accomplishment. William smiled and applauded himself. "The Kings haven't said anything back, but I'm sure they will soon. Or they're coming up with a plan to find us. That is the end of the report. You may head back to your rooms or daily duties. We are free and proud!"

Everyone clapped once and went on their way. Caspian still held Susan where she was. He felt the warm tears on his shirt. Peter touched his shoulder and whispered, "We should go back and sleep on it."

Caspian nodded. "I'll be there in a second."

All Caspian could think about is how scared his daughter and nephew looked on stage. How his wife was crying incessantly and quietly. How William had said they were coming up with a plan to find the Free Men, but they already found them. Narnia now knows where the secret hideout is. Things would never be the same.

* * *

**They're finally there. Did you guys picture it to be that way? I'm enjoying writing these chapters. I don't know why, I just do. I hope you guys review more! I didn't get that many last chapter! Please please review. Also Follow and Favorite!**


	9. Jobs-9

**Yay new update! Hopefully you all enjoy once again!**

* * *

Edmund was so shocked, he was pulled back into reality by Louise asking in his ear, "Do you know who this is, Ed?"

Edmund shook his head to come back from his thoughts. He whispered back, "Princess Katerina, and one of her maids here is the one I kissed."

Before Louise could anything, Edmund walked forward to greet Katerina. He plastered a smile onto his face. In the corner of his eye, he could see Margaret trying not to make eye contact. He helped Katerina off of her horse. He asked abruptly, "Why are you here so early?"

"My father insisted I come. He said I should pay the King and Queen my sympathies. Since, in time, they will be my family as well." She nudged him flirtatiously saying, "Ed."

He chuckled at her remark. He held out his arm for her to take. He led her into the castle slowly. He said, "If you can give me a nickname, I should give you nickname."

Katerina giggled. "What did you have in mind?"

Edmund thought about her name for a second. "How about, Kat? Short, simple, cute."

"Cute? If you think it's cute, then I guess it's a keeper. Besides where are you leading me? Are King Caspian and Queen Susan nearby?"

Edmund looked ahead of him. "I actually have no idea where I'm taking you. My sister and her husband aren't here. Neither are Orchid, Princeton, or Peter. They've all gone on a little family trip around Narnia. Get the little ones minds off of the bad things happening."

Katerina nodded seriously. "Oh. Right. You're talking about the Free Men. They're a horrible group of people in Calormen. They kill and burn towns for no purpose but their own. Well, that's at least what my father told me."

Edmund knew he couldn't tell her the worst parts. He just nodded and kept to himself. Katerina took their minds off the topic by saying, "I hope all of them have a good time. What ended up happening to Queen Susan, if I may ask?"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that she broke her arm and forgot everything. But I'm sure if she tried hard enough, she could remember. My sister is strong."

"Ah, yes. Brave Queen Susan. I could never fight. I just hate the thought of becoming dirty, especially with blood. I could never be like her."

Edmund continued to lead her through the halls. He walked to where Susan's old room was, right next to Lucy's. He opened the door and said, "This is where you'll be sleeping. I can get your maids and bring them to you."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Ed. This is wonderful."

He smiled back. "You're welcome, Kat."

* * *

Susan was still crying in Caspian's chest. He held her tight. He whispered in her ear, "We're starting to draw attention, love. You need to stop crying."

She sniffled a few more times and pulled away exposing her puffy red eyes. She asked, "How do I look?"

"Like you've been crying. I'm sorry it was a bad idea to bring you."

Susan shook her head angrily. "No. I needed to see this. Now I'm motivated to do something soon. You just wait and see. All I need you to do now is escort me back to my room."

When they started walking, Caspian whispered, "I'm sorry I can't be like more of a husband around you. Someone had to tell everyone we're siblings.

Susan smiled a little. "I knew you would cave. You really want to kiss me, don't you?"

Caspian pursed his lips and looked at her in the eyes. "I really do. I want to kiss you and touch you and tell you everything is going to be okay."

By hearing those words, Susan knew she was loved and was touched. They walked further down the tunnel. Caspian stopped in front of Susan's room, but she led him further down. She took him back to his room. Peter was confused and asked, "Emerald? Why are you…?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Susan had Caspian pinned up to the back corner wall. She was kissing him tenderly and viciously. Peter's eyes got wide. Susan's hands were entangled in her husband's dark-thick hair. His hands were wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him deepening their kiss.

Peter whispered, "A man is walking down. Now would be a good time to stop."

Susan pulled away, and Caspian put a hand on her forehead. While the man walked past, he looked in, and Caspian said, "No, you don't feel warm at all."

The man peeking his head in said, "It's past curfew for new initiates. You should be in your room, miss."

Susan turned around quickly and gave an innocent face. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well, and I wanted my brothers to check on me."

The man smiled at her. She had him hypnotized. He said, "Oh no that's fine. What's your name?"

"Emerald, sir."

He repeated it. "Well miss Emerald. I can escort you back to your room."

Caspian stood in front of her protectively. He felt jealous as he crossed his strong arms. "That's alright. I'll escort her back."

The man shrugged his shoulders and went to check on the next room. Peter started laughing. Susan asked, "What's so funny?"

Peter continued to laugh. "Nothing."

Susan rolled her eyes. Caspian led Susan back to her room. On the way, he added, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Susan sighed annoyed, "I can handle myself. Men are disgusting creatures…with a few exceptions. You being one of them."

He smiled at her comment. It faded when he said seriously, "If any of them give you trouble, you come and find me. This is a free place, so no rules. Promise?"

"I promise. Also if any of these women give you any trouble, you come and find me. I can give them some interesting stories about you that will not want them to be interested in you anymore."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, sister."

They got to her room. Caspian whispered in Susan's ear "By the way, you lost."

She giggled and shoved him. "Get out of here." He laughed at her retort.

It was weird for them to depart and not leave without a quick kiss. They just smiled at one another and went separate ways. Susan noticed Violet already in there fixing her pillow. Susan asked, "How was your nap?"

Violet muttered, "Not long enough. I'm going to sleep. How about you?"

Susan sat on her mattress. "I think I'm going to sleep as well. Good night Violet."

Violet was already half-asleep when she managed to get out, "Night Emerald."

Caspian and Peter were both laying in their beds wide awake. Peter asked, "Was it this hard for you fall asleep in Calormen too?"

"Yes. Once you fall asleep with someone, it's hard to go back to sleeping by yourself."

Peter twisted in his mattress. "What do you think everyone is doing in Narnia?"

Caspian smiled inwardly thinking about home and everyone. He replied, "Everyone is probably thinking about us. Especially Louise."

Peter thought about Louise. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, and their last kiss together. He missed her. He missed his son. He wanted to reunite his family again. He thought about Louise and how she was pregnant again. He was going to be a father to another child. Peter agreed with Caspian. "I bet Ed is mad too. That we left without him."

Peter nodded. "Oh most definitely. But I'm glad he stayed. Louise needs someone."

Caspian yawned loudly. "Goodnight." And fell asleep quickly, while Peter still laid in his bed thinking about Louise.

Susan woke up to the sound of men yelling down the halls laughing and carrying on. She groaned into her pillow. She felt like she hit a wall. She stretched out her strained muscles and stood up. She noticed Violet was still sleeping. Susan shook her lightly, and Violet woke up. She looked at Susan worriedly. "What's wrong, Emerald?"

"The wakeup call just went by, and I need to change. There is no privacy what so ever."

Violet got up cracking many bones in the process. She suggested, "Why don't I hold up a blanket from our beds to cover you, and you do the same for me."

Susan nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I'm glad I made a friend in here."

Violet smiled tiredly. "Me too. Can I call you Em? It would be short for Emerald."

Susan nodded. "Only if I can call you Vi."

Violet laughed. "I like how you think."

Violet held the blanket up, covering Susan's body to get dressed. Some men walked by and whistled. Both Violet and Susan rolled their eyes. They switched places and Violet got dressed. When they were done, Susan asked, "What do we do now?"

Violet put the blanket down on her bed as she said, "The new initiates meet in the main city and are assigned jobs today. I hope we get to work together, Em. But I don't know what they're going to do with you, since you have a broken arm."

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "Hopefully they give me an easy job."

They made their way to the main city. Susan saw Caspian and Peter standing tiredly. She walked over to them as Violet went to her father. Susan asked jokingly, "Did you two get enough sleep?"

She knew Peter always irritated by everything when he was tired. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Caspian sighed, "No. I mean who would want to wake up early to wake up tired people, to just be an ass?"

Susan laughed. She patted his back. "Most men would. They feel powerful that they can wake us up."

Peter muttered angrily, "I'm glad you can laugh about it. I find none of this entertaining in any way."

Susan make a sarcastic sad face. "Aww is my big brother tired and cranky? Does he need a nap?"

Caspian chuckled and Susan laughed, as Peter just became more irritated and shook his head in frustration. Everyone became quiet once Tilian stood in front of the group. He smiled and said, "I hope all of you had a comfortable sleep last night. Because right now I'm here to give you all jobs. Either you have morning, afternoon, or night jobs. For example if you have a morning job, you have the rest of the day to yourself until curfew. Since you are all new, most of you will have morning jobs. Once you move up in ranks, you'll either have a more important or difficult task. But here are the assigned jobs."

Susan whispered in Peter's ear. "Too bad you'll have a morning job."

He glared at her. Tilian yelled out the first task. "The gardening crew for the morning. Lilian, Fortina, Violet, Essa, and Emerald. I would like to speak to Emerald after this then."

Susan tensed up and started to panic. She felt Caspian grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Tilian continued reading of jobs like gatherers, people who work in the market, and trainees. Last he read off, "Next are our morning hunters. We picked the younger men who looked fit and strong. We have George, Dylan, Marian, Stephan, and Robin."

Susan eyed the two. "How come you both have the fun job?"

They both smirked. Tilian was finished reading, and everyone left for their jobs except Susan. She walked over to Tilian. He touched the arm in her cast lightly. "How much does it hurt?"

Susan felt relieved. She was glad no one had recognized her. She shook her head as if she didn't know. "It's only healing. I haven't moved it too much."

He looked into her eyes hopefully and still touched her arm. "May I?"

Susan nodded, as he slowly moved her arm out of her cast. She grimaced in pain. He moved it up and down slowly. She bit the inside of her cheeks and swallowed the pain. He asked, "How much does it hurt?"

Susan squeezed out. "Very much. Sorry I feel useless right now."

He placed it back into the sling, and shook his head. "You're not useless. Wounds happen to the best of us. Just like this scar here. I think working in the gardens wouldn't be the best for you right now."

Susan didn't want to leave Violet alone. "I can at least hold tools for people. I could work."

"I'm sorry Emerald. But I can give you the job as giving the insurgents water."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Insurgents? Who are they?"

He looked shocked she hadn't heard of them. "They're the ones who go and destroy towns. They practice in the training yard when they don't go anywhere. That's what your brothers will become, once they move up the ranks. All insurgents start as hunters."  
Susan started to become scared. She knew both Peter and Caspian would show off and become elite hunters. She didn't want either of them becoming insurgents. Insurgents were the ones who had killed Lyel's family and town. Insurgents were basically trained to become killers of innocent families.

She nodded her head not knowing what else to do. She cleared her throat, "Why this job?"

Tilian spoke, "It keeps them motivated to work when they see a beautiful young woman with the water. They get water breaks when their instructors say they've done a good job. When they'd see someone like you, they'd want to work extra hard to get to you and show off to you. Warning, they might be flirtatious. Also it's an easy job considering the state you're in."

Susan felt discriminated by her gender. Just because she was pretty and broken she had this job. And when Tilian said they may be flirtatious, Susan knew they would be much more than that.

Once again she didn't know how to react so she just nodded. She asked, "Can you lead me to where I'm supposed to go?"

He smiled sincerely towards her. "But of course. Follow me."

* * *

The hunting group was standing at the exit to the hideout. The leader looked at the new men and asked, "New initiates?"

They all nodded their heads. One of the men in the hunting group joked, "All right! New meat!"

Peter rolled his eyes. Caspian looked at him. "Emerald was right. You are irritated by everything when you're tired."

Peter crossed his arms. "When this is over, I'm going back to bed."

The head man gave all the new recruits swords. He yelled, "My name is Dulian! I will be your teacher for this morning operation. If I see something in any of you, you may be moved up in ranks. Trust me. It's hard to get my attention."

Dulian opened the huge rock blocking their way, and everyone moved out. They got out of the caves and most of the men were happy by the sun and fresh air reentering their bodies.

Dulian said, "We break off into groups new recruits. I'll pair each one up. Terrell, you with dark hair and tan skin, and Eli." Caspian knew he was talking about him. He stepped forward with Terrell and Eli.

Eli looked at Caspian and asked, "What's your name, new recruit?"

Caspian held out his hand to shake. "Marian….let me guess, Eli? How long have you been a hunter?"

Eli smirked. "Yep I'm Eli. I've been a hunter for three years. I really want to move up to a warrior and then finally an insurgent."

Caspian pretended to know what all of that meant. "Oh yeah. Me too."

Peter was paired up with a man named Gerad and another one named Tarron. The rest of the men were paired up and went separate ways. Caspian whispered to Eli as they hid behind a bush, "What are we hunting for?"

"Anything that can become meat and can feed our kin. Most people kill rabbits, groundhogs, or mice. But the real kill is a deer or a bear. It's hard to kill a deer with just a sword and a bear is lethal."

Caspian nodded. "Then let's find one of those."

Peter was traveling with two men, who didn't know what they were doing. Both seemed lost and confused. Neither of them seemed to even know how to hold a sword correctly. Peter was just so tired, he decided to leave them and kill something himself. He heard something move through the forest. He hid behind a tree and poked his head out to get a good look. He saw it was a deer.

Peter knew he couldn't catch the deer chasing it. He decided to throw his sword at it. He knew he had only one shot, and if he killed it, he would be able to go back inside and sleep. Peter took in a deep breath and threw.

He heard the impact. It was a nice sound knowing he was victorious. He ran to his prize. The deer was most definitely dead. He picked up the back legs and drug it back to where Dulian was.

Dulian was astonished. His mouth was wide open. He asked, "What's your name, boy?"

"George. Sir."

Dulian than asked, "How did you kill the deer without any arrows?"  
"I threw my sword at it. I guess someone's going to eat happily tonight."

Dulian chuckled. "Well George. Why don't head back inside? You deserved it."

Peter smiled happily. "Thank you sir."

* * *

Tilian led Susan to where the men trained. There was a well, and a beautiful blonde woman standing right next to it. The blonde woman looked Susan up and down and glared at her. When Tilian and Susan got there, the blonde asked, "Tilian? I thought I was the only one on duty?"

"I thought you could use a hand. Rilla this is Emerald, your new helper."

Rilla stared Susan down and then flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever."

When Tilian walked away, Susan asked, "Do you have a problem with me or something?"

She scoffed. "Of course I do. I was assigned this job because I was considered the most beautiful girl here."

Susan did think she was pretty. Rilla was a perfect tan, with dark blue eyes, and long light blonde hair. Rilla was also very tall and skinny.

Susan crossed her unbroken arm over her chest. "Well I wasn't even meant to be here Rilla. I was supposed to be in gardening. I hate attention from men."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay…..You're just saying that Emerald. You obviously think you're more beautiful than me. I had to work my way up here, while you're here on the first day. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Susan started to become angry with this girl. All she wanted was attention, while Susan just wanted to hide in a corner. Since Susan didn't say anything, Rilla said, "Just stay away from Eli. He's mine."

After a while of treacherous waiting, a group of men came up for water. Rilla sat seductively on the well. Susan just leaned up against it. Some men lined up in front of Rilla for water and others did in front of Susan.

One went up to Susan and asked, "Are you new here? Because if I saw a pretty face like yours I would've remembered."

Susan rolled her eyes and shoved the water to his chest. She said annoyed, "Next!"

Rilla was talking to another man exposing much of her chest. She whispered something in his ear. They turned to Susan and laughed. She ignored them.

Another man whispered something vulgar into Susan's ear and pulled at the bottom of her dress. She smacked him across the face. He looked furious. She said angrily, "If you try anything like that, you will never get water from me again."

He smiled at her darkly. "We've got a feisty one here boys."

She threw the water at him. A bunch of the men laughed. That group left, and Susan started to feel taken advantage of. She felt memories of Demeterius fill her mind. Rilla looked at Susan and said, "I'm sorry for my behavior. I never had attention when I was younger. I just love attention, and you're so pretty."

Susan sat glumly. "Thank you Rilla, for apologizing. As you know now, you can have all of them."

Rilla whispered, "Did something happen to you Emerald?"

Susan nodded her head. "Something very bad. I would rather not discuss it." She changed the subject, "How old are you Rilla?"

She answered with pride, "I'm 19. How old are you?"

Susan managed to let out, "I'm 23."

Rilla smiled. "That's how old the Queen is, right? I've never seen her, but I've heard she's beautiful."

Susan acted as if the word Queen didn't faze her. "I don't know. I come from a farm, I've never really cared about how old the Queen is."

Rilla's mind drifted somewhere else. "I've always wanted to be a princess and dress in nice things. This is the closest I'm going to get to that dream though."

Susan was going to add to that, but the next group came up. She saw him. The man who was a traitor. The man who betrayed them all. Kale walked towards them. Susan looked at Rilla and said, "Excuse me, but I think I'm going to be sick."

Susan ran out of the training area into the main city. She was breathing heavily, she was so scared. She didn't know how long she could pull it off. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned quickly to face the person behind her. Peter was standing worriedly behind her.

Susan surprised Peter by pulling him into a heart-warming hug. He whispered, "What happened?"

Susan whispered back with a lump in her throat, "I saw him. I saw Kale."

* * *

Louise wanted to ask Edmund who kissed him. But she had a pretty good guess at who did. One girl was sitting on her horse looking away from Edmund the entire time, until he walked away with Katerina.

Louise walked up to her and asked, "What's your name?"

She replied, "Margaret, your majesty."

Louise genuinely smiled at her. She whispered, "Did you kiss, King Edmund?"

She turned bright red at the question, and Louise knew she had her answer. Margaret asked, "Did he tell you, Queen Louise?"

She laughed. "No. I just guessed."

Margaret replied wittily, "Then you're a good guesser, your majesty. What gave it away?"

Louise looked back to where Edmund was. "You avoided eye contact the entire time, my dear."

Margaret sighed and muttered, "I thought no one would notice."

"Well I did, and so did Edmund. I'm going to let you know something. He really likes you. He told me himself."

Margaret shook her head. "But I shouldn't like him. Why do I?"

Louise laughed lightly. "Sometimes we can't choose who we like and don't like. I really didn't have a choice with King Peter. I kind of just fell in love with him, but that's a long long story."

Margaret smiled. "I would love to hear that long long story sometime, Queen Louise."

Louise nudged her lightly. "I knew I liked you. By the way, call me Louise."

Margaret smiled. "You Queens and Kings here are so different. Edmund told me to call him just Edmund."

Louise asked, "Are you okay? I mean with Edmund walking Katerina in?"

Margaret's smile faded almost instantly to almost a hard face. Margaret sighed. "No. Katerina is violent. She hates me. She suspected something was going on between Edmund and myself."

Margaret started to rub make-up off of her eye. It revealed a back and blue mark. Louise covered her mouth in shock. "Margaret. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have ever had feelings for Edmund. He obviously likes Katerina more than me."

Louise shook her head. "Don't say that. He really does like you. Especially more now that he'll know she did that to you."

Margaret stopped her. "No. He has to find out her true self personally. What she did to me shouldn't change his decision. If you excuse me, I'm going to put the horses away."

Louise knew she shouldn't interfere. But she knew, if Edmund knew what happened, Edmund would never be with Katerina.

* * *

**Oh snap! Susan, Peter, and Caspian are starting to cut it close. People may start to notice them! Also poor Margaret. Please Review! Seriously if I get any at all...it motivates me to write more. Also Follow and Favorite. We want more people to binge read, lol! P.S~Anyone else disappointed with the maze runner movie?...But Dylan O'Brien is BAE!**


	10. Discovery-10

**Here we go heading into the double digits! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Peter pulled Susan back lightly to read her expression on her face. He asked, "Did he see you?"

Susan shook her head, he body was shaking in fear. "No. I don't think so. What if he did, George?"

"If anything he only got a glance in. It's alright. Just calm down." He pulled her back into the embrace.

She asked in his shoulder, "Aren't you supposed to be hunting?"

Peter sighed. "I killed a deer. The leader let me come back early."

Susan pulled away with horror in her eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You can't show off. You have to act like you don't know what you're doing. You can't become an insurgent."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just trust me on this. Kale leads the insurgents. You have to act like you've never held a sword before in your life. Not until we get you know who and get out."

He saw the pleading in her eyes. He nodded. "Fine. How did you even see Kale? I thought you were working in the garden."

Susan shook her head. "Not with my arm, Tilian wouldn't let me. I give water to the men training. It's only because I'm considered pretty. I feel discriminated."

Peter looked irritated again. He crossed his arms. "Are they giving you a hard time?"

Susan looked away from his gaze. That gave him the answer to his question. She saw his face become angry. She shook her head. "Please don't. Nothing will happen. I threw water at the one who said something to me."

She saw her brother smirk. "That's my sister." He stretched out his muscles. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Are you sure you're alright without me?"

Susan nodded, although she was unsure herself. Peter left her standing in the main city alone. Everyone was either at their job, or sleeping in. She sighed and slowly made her way back to the training area. She noticed everyone who was there before was gone. Rilla looked at Susan worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?" Then her face turned hard and pale. She whispered, "You're not pregnant are you, Emerald?"

Susan shook her head vigorously. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

Rilla nodded her head. "Especially if you're pregnant with a leader's child and not married. They keep you locked up in the cells, so you don't ruin their reputation. When you give birth, they kill the child automatically."

Susan gasped. "What if the child is not a leaders?"

Rilla sighed as if she'd seen it many times before. "If you're not married to the man, and they want nothing to do with the baby, they kill it as well during delivery. But you walk around with shame written on you for nine months. You have life inside you, but you know they're going to take it away from you sometime."

Susan saw the hints of sadness placed on Rilla's face. Susan mean to pry, but she had to ask, "Does this happen often?"

She nodded. "With no rules, rape is common. That's why when you're in here you need to find someone to marry fast, so they can protect you. But anyway, one of the girls is pregnant right now with someone's baby, and he doesn't want it. She's seven months in."

Susan looked up at Rilla. "Then why is everyone here?"

She sighed. "Same as you and me. We all need a place to stay and not worry about money. We can't afford to live in Narnia."

* * *

Edmund thought that most of Katerina's maids were probably in the stables. He was correct. He couldn't ever forget the girl with the green eyes staring at him. He yelled to her, "Margaret!"

She shook her head and started to run down the stables. Edmund knew that there was a dead end, so he took his time to get to her. She stopped at the end and faced Edmund. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "I need to talk to you."

Margaret tried to run past him but failed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She replied with hurt in her voice, "Why don't you go talk to Princess Katerina. She's very excited to be reunited with you."

Edmund was shocked by the tone in her voice. Then he saw the mark on her eye. He brushed over it lightly with his thumb. "What happened to you? I swear Margaret, you better not lie to me."

She sighed. "Katerina hit me. She found out we kissed, well she suspected."

He clenched his jaw in anger. She touched his jaw lightly, which made him calm down. She whispered, "Please, Edmund. She's a princess. You deserve better than me. I deserve less than you. I was selfish; I made you kiss me."

He shook his head. "You didn't make me. I wanted to kiss you. And besides, it's not your right to tell me who I deserve and who I don't."

Margaret took her hand off of his jaw. "I'm sorry, Edmund. This can never be. Thank you for kissing me."

Edmund let her go. She walked slowly past him, she walked tall and confident. He ran up behind Margaret. He said, "If we can't be together, can we at least be friends?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "I never thought you'd ask….What do friends in the castle do exactly?"

He smiled back at her. "I teach you how to shoot a bow or practice sword fighting if you'd want."

He held out his hand for her to take. She smiled and took it. "I would love either one. Surprise me."

* * *

Caspian finished the day catching two rabbits with Eli. He was tired, dirty, and sweaty, and it was only the afternoon. Eli and Caspian were joking about something and laughing as they walked into the main city. Apparently, many young women took notice.

A large amount of them walked up to the attractive Eli. One asked, "Eli? Who's your friend?"

He smiled humbly. It made the women melt. "This is my new friend, Marian."

The petite blonde smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Marian. You must be new."

Caspian nodded gratefully. "I am. Eli has been so kind to me."

Susan walked tiredly from her job to see Caspian and another man standing near a bunch of women around her own age. She started to become slightly jealous. Susan walked faster over to where her husband was standing.

The woman asked, "So what do you like most here, Marian?"

Susan barged in. She shoved Caspian sibling-like. "Hey! When did you get back in?"

At first, Caspian saw some emotions play on her features. All he needed to see was fear. He read it all over in different places. He gave her a cautioned look. "Just a few moments ago. How about you?"

She could tell he was reading her. Caspian's eyes were searching all over her face. "Same as you."

Eli nudged Caspian lightly. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Caspian smiled. "This is my sister, Emerald."

Many of the women looked relieved to hear the word sister slip out of his mouth. Susan smiled at Eli. He smiled as he said, "My name is Eli. Your brother is a good man. I hope he continues to be my hunting partner."

Susan giggled at his formality. Eli asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just the first Free Man to be so formal towards me. It's different."

Caspian then saw the look on Eli's face. He was starting to like Susan. Caspian said, "Well, my sister and I have a lot of catching up to do. I'll see you later Eli."

He waved goodbye. "Goodbye Marian. Goodbye Emerald."

Caspian took his wife to his room, where Peter was already snoring peacefully. He pulled Susan over to the corner of the room and asked, "What happened?"

She saw his eyes once again searching for the emotion on her face. She raised an eyebrow. "How can you read me like that?"

He smirked. "I have been married to you for a while. I should know when something is bothering you."

She caved in. "This place is horrible. I found out today, that expectant mothers can lose their children. Also, I saw Kale and learned about what insurgents are." She explained to Caspian every last detail about the insurgents and the pregnant women. She also talked about Kale, Rilla, and all of the men saying things to her.

She couldn't read Caspian's face. Too many emotions were everywhere. He surprised Susan by pulling her in for a long hug. He whispered to her, "We're going to get out of here as fast as we can. But first we need to know where they're keeping the two."

Susan nodded her head into his chest. She whispered back, "It seems to me, that you have many admirers, Marian."

He chuckled. "None of them can meet up to your standards. We need to make up a signal."

Susan pulled out from his chest to search his eyes. "A signal? For what?"

He whispered into her ear. "If we need to talk like a married couple, or tell one another things privately."

Susan nodded. "Then you're right. We desperately need a signal."

They both thought about it for a moment. Caspian spoke first, "How about running our fingers through our hair?"

Susan pouted. "But sometimes my hair is up, like right now." It was in a ponytail.

Caspian suggested, "If it's up like that, you just take it down. There, we have our signal."

Susan smiled and asked, "So like this?"

She pulled out her ponytail and ruffled her hair a bit. It framed her face beautifully. Caspian took a lock and put it behind her ear and smiled. "Just like that."

They both smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes. Susan whispered, "It's really hard to not kiss you right now."

He whispered back, "No one's stopping you."

Susan giggled at his persistence. "Those men walking past us right now are." Right on cue, about three men walked past laughing and talking about something. She continued, "By the way, you reek. Go wash yourself."

He laughed. "Like you smell even better."

She hit him playfully in the arm. Caspian then kissed her forehead. Susan closed her eyes into his lips touching her. When he pulled away, he joked, "I guess that's the most intimate we'll be for a while."

Susan sadly smiled. "I guess so. I'm going to go back to my room. Maybe Violet will be there, and we can then explore more of this place."

Susan left the room, and Eli walked right in. He looked relieved, "Finally. I found where your room is. I wanted to let you know some girls are interested in you, Marian. How about you and your sister come to the bonfire tonight."

Caspian raised an eyebrow. "Don't I have a curfew?"

Eli brushed it off. "We're free remember? Who even follows the curfew? Stick with me, Marian, and you'll be living the dream life."

Susan walked back to her room. Violet was sitting on her bed. Susan smiled at her and asked, "So how was your day?"

Violet sounded happy. "Wonderful. The garden job isn't hard at all. Also, we were lucky enough to meet William's wife, Marianna."

Susan cringed inwardly at the name, but played it off cool. She asked genuinely interested, "What's she like?" Even though Susan had many answers to that question to herself.

Violet shrugged her shoulders. "She seemed nice. She asked all of us how we liked it here. She seemed as if she actually cared about us. But she seemed drifted for a leader."

"How so?"

"I don't know. It's like she was thinking about something else when she met with us. It probably has something to do with the noble children here. I think it's horrible. They're both too young, they can't defend themselves. They must be scared out of their minds."

Susan nodded. She remembered seeing her daughters face on that stage. Pure fear was everywhere. "I agree with you. I bet the Kings and Queens are heartbroken." Susan could prove it to be true.

Violet sighed sadly. "Yes. Well, I'm going to spend time with my father. See how his day went."

Susan smiled. "Have fun." Violet walked out of the room and moments later Susan left to go back to Caspian. She got to his room and noticed he had company.

Eli stood in front of Susan and gave her the smile that made Caspian envious. Susan noticed Eli staring at her a little too long and started to blush. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

Eli said confidently, "It's fine, I was just leaving. But I'm glad you came in. You're invited to our bonfire tonight. Do you want to come?"

Susan looked behind Eli to Caspian to have his approval. He nodded his head. Susan answered, "I would love to. I just don't know where it is."

Eli said swiftly, "It's fine. I'll come to your room and take you there. I'll see you tonight." He smiled at her one last time before leaving.

Susan walked back to her husband. She joked, "Let's go find the hidden treasures of this cave."

Caspian nodded. Susan saw he looked distracted. "What's wrong?"

Caspian shook his head. "Just keep your distance from Eli. He just looks and smiles at you, like…."

Susan smiled. "I've noticed. But don't worry remember. Only your smile makes me go weak at the knees."

Caspian smiled at her comment. She laughed. "Stop it. I'm going to fall."

He smiled brighter. "I'll catch you." They were broken out of the moment by a snore coming from Peter. Their laughter echoed the room.

Peter moved in his bed. He moaned, "Shut up! Someone is trying to sleep."

It only made the two laugh harder. Peter groaned. "Neither of you want me to get up. You won't like it."

Susan teased, "Whatever you say. We're so scared."

Peter didn't hear anything she'd said because he already fell back asleep. Susan turned back to her husband. "Let's explore."

The two walked through their hall and into the main city. They walked into the market together. People were sitting around eating lunch. Caspian heard Susan's stomach growl. He laughed. "Is someone hungry?"

She smiled at him. "I haven't eaten for a day."

Caspian saw a stand giving out cooked deer. They walked over to it, and the man at the stand gave them the food for free. Susan took a bite, and made a sound that meant it was good. Caspian asked, "Is it good?"

Susan looked up at him. "It's amazing. I don't know how much longer I could go on without food."

At the same time, Susan and Caspian heard an uproar. People were gathered in a circle surrounding someone. Two men were fighting over something. Susan looked up at Caspian looked to see what he thought. He didn't look back at her. Caspian was staring at the men as if they were stupid.

Caspian pushed past the crowd. Susan tried to pull him back but was unsuccessful, Caspian was too strong for her especially with only one arm. Caspian got to the middle and pulled one of the men off the other one. He looked at Caspian angrily. "What are you doing? This is none of your business."

Caspian crossed his arms to discipline the man. "Does hurting someone really solve your problems? Grow up and act like a true man."

The man sneered at Caspian. "You have no right to tell me what to do." Without another word, the man punched Caspian right in the jaw.

Caspian touched the spot lightly and angrily. He went back at the man, and the two started another fight. Susan was concerned, but she was too weak to push past the crowd. The crowd was broken up by the yelling of a familiar voice. It was William. He yelled, "A fight? Really? We fight together, not against one another."

Caspian got another hit in before hearing William. Caspian ran out of the circle quickly and grabbed a hold of Susan before running out. He took her as far away from where the fight was as possible. Caspian was panting heavily, and when he looked up, Susan had her arms crossed in annoyance. She said, "Why? Why would you be so stupid? Do not draw attention to yourself."

Caspian shook his head. "I had to at least do something. That man was going to die. I couldn't stand around like everyone else."

Susan sighed and looked at his face. Caspian had blood running down his face from his nose, and his jaw was a bright red, turning blue. Susan touched his jaw lightly. "Does it hurt?"

He winced in pain, but lied, "No. It's just a hit to the face."

As she ripped off a piece of Caspian's shirt, she remarked, "The flinching in pain, really didn't give it away at all. Come on. Let's go to your room and fix you up."

Susan tugged on his arm and led him to his room. She gave Caspian the cloth from his shirt and dabbed his nose lightly, as the two sat on his bed. Caspian looked at her calm and compassionate face the entire time. She finished and said, "Keep pressure there."

Caspian took the cloth his hands and held it there. She brushed her fingers over his jaw. "I don't know what to do about that, since I don't have any ice."

He took her hand in his. "I'm fine. Let's go back out and try to find things out."

Then they heard Peter move around in his bed. Peter got up and looked at the two. He pointed to Caspian. "What happened to you?"

Caspian smirked charmingly. "You should see the other man."

Peter chuckled. "I guess nothing major."

Susan replied, "We were almost caught by William. Please whatever you do, do not draw attention to yourself. I know both of you love to do that."

Caspian spoke up. "I'm going to stand up for what I believe. If that man was going to kill another over a petty thing, I will do something about it. Even if it does draw attention to myself."

Susan knew they were on the verge of an argument. She stayed calm and asked wearily, "But is it worth it to risk your own life for the sake of others?"

Caspian stood up now. "Yes. That's what leaders do. They risk what they have for the sake of others."

Peter walked out of the room already knowing the two needed to be alone. Susan walked closer to her husband. "I'm sorry. I didn't look at it that way."

He shook his head. "These people have no idea what I do for them." He looked down in disappointment.

She squeezed his hands. "But think of all the people that do know of all that you do. I know."

He looked at Susan gratefully. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be angry at you. I should be angry at these people. They took our daughter, and we're getting her back."

Susan nodded once. They walked out of the room together, as Peter slouched against the wall outside the room. He asked quietly, "Are you two alright?" He was asking Susan more than Caspian, being the big brother he was.

Susan nodded and smiled reassuringly. She nudged her brother lightly. "Let's go."

He smiled. "I'll race you to the main city." He started to run right after the sentence left his lips.

Susan started to run. She yelled, "Hey! That's not fair! I have a broken arm!" The two laughed on the way there. Caspian walked behind them, smiling at them.

Peter beat Susan to the main city and laughed at his victory. Susan caught up to him and slapped his arm playfully. She said, "You're as bad as Or…."

She stopped herself from saying the name. Susan's smile faded as she thought about her daughter. While she was playing games with Peter, her daughter was locked up somewhere. Afraid and Trembling. Susan shook her head. Peter placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. We'll find them soon."

Caspian caught up to the siblings. He asked, "Where should we go next?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders. Peter answered, "We can walk further through the market."

They walked through the market together. They walked to the very end of it. Susan said, "Well that's it. There's nothing there."

Then a little boy ran behind a stand excitedly. Susan followed the little boy curiously. Peter and Caspian followed suite. There was a hallway with stairs heading down. There was an echo of water coming from them. The three walked quietly and cautioned as they made their way down the steps.

The roaring of water became louder, as they walked down each step. When they got to the bottom step, the tunnel opened up into a bigger area. There was a waterfall pouring into a lake. There was a rocky bridge leading to the waterfall. Something secret was behind the waterfall.

Susan tip-toed closer towards the waterfall. Right when she was at touching distance of the waterfall, two guards came out. One said sternly, "What are you doing here?"

She acted scared and innocent. "Oh I'm sorry. Is this area restricted?"

The two looked at her like she was insane. The one nodded his head. "Unless a leader gives you permission to be down here, it is restricted. Run along now."

Susan rolled her eyes and walked back with Peter and Caspian. She whispered to the two of them, "That's where they are. I have a plan to get to them."

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. If you hadn't noticed, I'm adding more characters to make the story more complex which mean da da da daaaaa...More Chapters! Yes I am dragging this story out! Please, please, please, please leave a review! I like to know that people are reading the story and have opinions!(P.S- I like nice opinions :)) Reviews make me happy! Anyway, also follow and favorite!**


	11. Bonfire-11

**Here it is! This chapter came out faster! Maybe with the help of more reviews, the next chapter will come out faster!**

* * *

Orchid and Princeton were in their cell shivering. The cool waterfall made the air cold in their cell. They both heard footsteps running to them. A little boy about a year younger than Orchid smiled at the two. The boy said, "Hello. Want to play?"

Orchid shook her head and moved further away. Princeton looked at the little boy curiously. "What's your name?"

The boy smiled brighter. "Aidan. You Princeton and Orchid."

Orchid looked up at hearing her name. Princeton nodded. Then the three heard bells being rung. A man came down and smiled at Aidan. He said, "Hello, Aidan. Your mother has been looking everywhere for you. I need to take the prisoners to the stage."

The man's smile left his face completely as he turned his attention to Orchid and Princeton. "Do both of you remember what you have to say today? If you say it wrong, both of you will be punished. Maybe even your parents will be harmed."

Orchid thought about what her mother had said to her the one day. She was her mother's brave little girl. Orchid stood tall and said with a brave tone, "You can never hurt my mommy or daddy. If anything, they hurt you."

The man chuckled darkly. "You're lucky you're the princess, little girl."

* * *

Right when Peter, Susan, and Caspian walked out of the tunnel, they heard the bells ringing. Susan looked up at the two men and asked quietly, "Do you think they'll send the children out on the stage again?"

Caspian and Peter looked at one another apprehensively. Peter replied, "I think so."

They made their way to the main city and gathered within the people. Everyone waited patiently. Susan heard two girls behind her say, "It's exciting to know we have the prince and princess. We hit the monarchs right in the soft spot, their children."

The other laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if none of them cared. They're probably making more anyway. It's surprising none of them have any more children."

The other girl replied. "I guess it's hard to maintain a love life as a ruler. At least I have my man."

Susan looked at Peter. She read his face and could tell he was hearing what she was. Peter looked furious and about ready to hit someone. Susan touched his hand lightly and gave a sad smile. His face softened seeing Susan's hurt plastered on her face.

The bells tolls dismissed, and William took the stage. William yelled happily, "What are we?"

Everyone yelled back excluding Susan, Caspian, and Peter, "Free and proud!"

He smiled as he talked. "Today! We had some new initiates take some new jobs today, we hope they eventually work their way up! Hopefully no one scared any of these new people today! Remember you were them at one point in time." He took a pause before transitioning. "Now we'll have the prince and princess come out and say something."

As if on cue, Princeton and Orchid walked out onto the stage (Well dragged onto the stage). Susan's face had worry written all over it. Luckily, no one saw her face. Princeton spoke in a lucid tone, but everyone could tell he was forced to say it. "The Free Men will rule all of Narnia!"

The crowd roared into acclamation awe-struck by hearing what Princeton had to say. Peter's jaw dropped. He mumbled angrily, "They're brainwashing them. They probably threaten them."

Susan turned to look at her husband. His muscles were tense, and his jaw was clenched tightly. His whole body was pure anger. Susan wasn't angry, she was overly upset.

The man holding Orchid whispered something in her ear. Orchid shook her head. The man looked at William, he gave a nod. The man hit Orchid across the face. Some people stopped cheering. But most people cheered even louder. Caspian stepped forward angrily, but Susan placed an arm out in front of to stop. Susan stood tall and strong. Even though she wanted to break. It was her baby up there being abused.

Orchid stepped forward. Susan saw the tears leaving her eyes. Orchid yelled, "William is a better leader than my parents!"

After that, everyone in the crowd cheered. Orchid walked back to her place and cried uncontrollably. William then took his place in the center stage. "That is the end of the daily report. We are free and proud!"

Everyone clapped once and went on their way. Caspian leaned into Susan's ear and whispered angrily, "I don't care about your plan anymore, Susan. I'm getting both of them out of there tonight." She was shocked by the amount of anger controlling his voice and emotion, and he used her real name.

Susan tried to be as gentle as she could. "You need to think logically. If you don't follow the plan, you might send all three of us in jail. It would hurt the kingdom even more."

Caspian rolled his eyes and stormed away angrily. Peter was right behind Susan. "He better stick to the plan."

Susan sighed sadly. "He will. He just needs some time to cool off."

Peter nodded. "I've been there before. Don't you and Marian have something tonight anyway?"

Susan nodded her head. She turned back around to try to see where Caspian was, but she couldn't see him. It was as if he'd disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Caspian stormed away angrily. He was taught to never hit a woman. But to hit a young girl, and that girl being his daughter made him even angrier. He wanted to find Orchid and give her a big hug. She looked so scared up there on stage. Caspian was grateful that his daughter didn't want to say anything at first.

Caspian then ran into Eli. He had a petite blond on him at the time. Once Caspian saw a familiar face, he let the expression fade. Eli asked, "Are you ready for this bonfire tonight? Where's your sister?"

Caspian smiled. "I'm really excited. So is my sister. I think she's in her room getting ready."

Eli smiled back. "Rilla here and I are ready to go to this bonfire as well. We'll meet you and your sister at the entrance in ten minutes. Don't be late."

Caspian replied, "If anything my sister would be late." He chuckled inwardly at memories of Susan getting ready. She was your typical woman, always had nothing to wear. He would remember her rummaging through the closet to find the perfect dress and shoes to match.

Rilla asked, "Who's your sister?"

"Emerald. We just got here so you probably don't know her."

Rilla shook her head. "No. I know her. We had the same job today. She's really nice."

Caspian smiled. "I'll tell her you said that."

They said their goodbyes, and Caspian's visage of calm, cool, and collected faded instantly back to anger. Caspian did some breathing exercises to calm himself down. He thought about happy memories with his daughter and wife.

Caspian finally calmed himself down and quickly walked to Susan's room. He got there, and Susan was standing alone staring at something she wrote on the ground. Caspian snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. Susan jumped a little, and said, "We're going to get caught."

He whispered in her ear, "I'd beg to differ."

Caspian started to kiss her jaw line and trailed his lips down the neck to her collar bone. Susan felt the wonderful warm sensations of where Caspian's lips had touched her skin. She didn't want it to end, but had to push him off in the end. He asked, "What are you looking at?"

Susan sighed. "The map I drew of this place. I have to erase it eventually."

Caspian nodded. "You should do that now. Eli told me to meet him at the entrance in ten minutes about ten minutes ago."

Susan laughed. "And to think you're the one who's always on time." She turned around to face him and saw the hints of anger and grief placed upon his features. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head and whispered, "No."

She whispered back, "This plan will be in motion soon enough. I promise." And with that being said, she swiped her foot over her drawings. Nothing was left but the dirt covering the floor.

* * *

Edmund and Margaret walked to the training area together. Edmund whispered, "Katerina thinks I'm getting things ready for her, so this is our little secret."

Margaret put a finger to her lips. "I think I can keep my mouth shut."

Margaret saw a sword laying on the ground without an owner. Margaret picked it up and held it delicately in her hands. Edmund smiled at her determination. She asked, "Can you teach me right now?"

"That was the plan all along. You're in Narnia now, the place where women are allowed to fight their own battles and triumph."

Margaret smiled and stuck the sword out at Edmund. "Come at me Edmund. Let me win my own battle and triumph."

He picked up another sword off of the ground. He asked playfully, "You dare challenge me? A King of Narnia?"

She suppressed a laugh. "Come at me oh great King of Narnia."

He struck her towards the stomach, but she blocked it swiftly. She asked, "Is that the best you've got? My grandmother fights better than you."

Edmund gripped the sword tighter. "Oh really?" He made one swift move at Margaret's sword. It fell right out of her hands. Her mouth was wide in shock. He replied, "I think I have more tricks than your grandmother."

Margaret smirked. "Teach me, oh wise one."

Edmund chuckled. "Well first off. Your stance is ghastly." Margaret rolled her eyes, but Edmund ignored her behavior. "If you don't have a wonderful stance, you can't win a fight."

Margaret asked generally interested, "Who told you that?"

"My brother." He smiled inwardly remembering the day his brother first taught him how to fight properly after the battle against the white witch.

"I've heard a lot about your brother. I remember when I was younger, King Peter was my brother's idol. All the stories he'd heard about King Peter made him want to be just like King Peter." She frowned at the memory. Edmund was about to ask why this made her grieve, but she continued, "But anyway, please go ahead and fix my stance. How long will this take?"

He looked at her up and down. "It will take as long as you perfectly execute your stance."

About a half an hour later, Margaret finally stood to Edmund's standards. She was exhausted. "How about tomorrow we do this at the same time."

Edmund thought about his schedule. "I'll try to make it fit. Tomorrow I have to fill in for Caspian listening to the common people. I don't know how long it will take. When it's just Caspian, it's normally not as packed unless my sister is with him."

She patted his back. "Hopefully, it won't be as long. If anything, I could work around your schedule." She paused for a moment. "We both should probably be heading back to Katerina."

He nodded his head. "Yes. I'm sure Louise would be wondering where I am as well."

* * *

Louise was helping Lucy decide on flowers for her wedding. Lucy didn't want to copy Susan or Louise's weddings. Lucy sighed dramatically. "Who knew flowers could be this stressful?"

Louise smiled. "Trust me, Lucy. You haven't even gotten to the stressful part. This is the fun part."

Lucy pouted. "It's too bad Susan isn't here to help. I'm glad you're here Louise."

Louise gave a crooked smile. "I am too. Anyway, how is Frederick?"

Lucy shook her head. "He's leaving tomorrow. Something happened with the Free Men in Archenland. He's leaving right after he asks the most important question ever."

Louise raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"If I'm going to live in Archenland with him, or if I'm going to stay here, and he lives here with us."

Louise but her bottom lip. "What are you thinking about doing?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused. I'm going to give myself a few days to think about it. A few days to listen to my heart. Any suggestions, Louise?"

Louise held up her hands. "I don't have any say in it, Lucy. This is all up to you. All I know is your family, including myself, will love you no matter what you decide."

Lucy slouched in her chair. "You just made more things difficult Louise."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to still talk about flowers and what will be in season?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. I think I'm going to go to bed. Tell everyone I'm sorry for my absence at dinner."

Lucy left the lounge room leaving Louise on the couch all alone. Louise felt very lonely lately. If she didn't have Peter, she'd have Princeton. If she didn't have Princeton, she'd have Susan. Lucy was busy with the wedding, and Edmund was busy with Katerina now. So Louise went the next person on her list to talk to. She rubbed her stomach and whispered, "Hello little one. I don't really know if you can hear me or not, but I love you very much. Your daddy and brother are gone, and I don't know when they'll be back. It's just going to be me and you for a while. I hope you're alright with that."

* * *

Caspian and Susan weren't the only two late meeting at the entrance. Everyone was waiting on a girl named Flora. Caspian whispered in Susan's ear, "Want to make this night a little fun and make a bet?"

Susan asked, "What do you propose my dear older brother?"

He chuckled. "Let's make a bet on who is going to get drunk first tonight."

Susan looked around at her options. She picked her poison. A man with jet-black hair was already chucking down a beer while waiting. She pointed to him. "That one. What's your bet?"

Caspian thought for a moment and pointed to a woman with a light brown hair. "Her. She's all over those guys. To not regret anything tonight, she will become intoxicated."

Susan covered her mouth as she giggled. She whispered to him, "You better not become drunk. You always get violently sick. You also blurt out the truth all the time. Which would not help our situation. Then you forget everything in the morning."

Susan remembered right after her marriage with Caspian, there was a huge festival. Susan prepared it with the newly engaged Louise, and Lucy. It was open to the entire public and surrounding countries. There were so many different things to do throughout the day.

At the end of the day, there was a ball for the nobility and higher classes at the castle. Susan remembered everything so vividly in her head. Susan was placing the crown on her head, trying to make it as perfect as she could. She noticed Caspian was nervously buttoning his shirt. Susan slowly walked to him and grabbed his hands. "What's wrong?"

He didn't make eye contact. "This is the first time we're going to see Markell again. And we're still not on great terms with Calormen at the moment."

Susan buttoned his shirt for him swiftly. "Everything will be fine. Today was such a wonderful day. Nothing could ruin it tonight."

He touched her forehead lightly with own. "I have something planned for you after the ball tonight."

Susan smiled blissfully. Caspian leaned in slowly and gave her a quick kiss. It was interrupted by a knock at the door. Caspian opened it to reveal a servant saying, "All the guests have arrived your majesty. They are waiting for you to enter."

Caspian turned to his newly wed. "Ready?"

Susan looked in the mirror one last time before being at Caspian's side. They got to the doors of the top of the ballroom. The servant opened them and announced them properly. "High King Caspian X and his wife High Queen Susan the gentle of Narnia."

As the two glided down the stairs, everyone applauded. They took their seats at the main table. Caspian saw Markell chatting with a noble, and Caspian started to gulp his glass of wine down quickly. A servant filled his glass with some more of the purple liquid. Caspian gulped that down as well. It went all downhill from there.

Each time Caspian would see Markell or Pableo, he would walk away drinking nervously. A noble woman bowed to Caspian and asked, "Are you having a good evening, your majesty?"

Caspian shook his head obviously drunk. "No. I'm hiding from King Markell, because I believe he's still in love with my wife."

The woman raised an eyebrow. Susan not too far away ran up to break up the conversation. Susan smiled at the woman apologetically. "I'm sorry for the King's behavior, he had a long day. Please enjoy." Susan gestured to the ballroom dance floor. Caspian started to walk in that direction, but Susan grabbed his wrist. "I wasn't talking to you, Caspian."

She pulled him back and looked into his eyes. He was looking at everything and anything but Susan. She squinted at him. "Are you drunk?"

He nodded honestly. "Yes, very. I really don't want to be here. I just want to go to our room and sleep."

Susan sighed. "Please. Don't embarrass yourself and just sit down. Go relax in your chair. Caspian picked up another glass of wine. Susan snatched it from him and scolded. "No more drinking."

Caspian mocked her when she wasn't looking. When Susan was out of sight, Caspian picked up another glass and drank again. Near the end of the night, Caspian succeeded in avoiding Markell and Pableo the entire night.

He felt very sick to his stomach. Everyone had finally left and some went to their rooms in the castle. Caspian was still sitting in his chair uncomfortably. Susan walked up to him and asked, "Are you ready for part two of tonight?"

Caspian stood up and without any warning became sick on the marble floor. Almost instantly, Susan was at his side rubbing his back. When he was done she whispered soothingly, "It's alright. Stay here, I'm going to get you some water."

Susan came back with a glass of water, and a maid was already cleaning up Caspian's mess. Susan helped him stand up. He leaned on her, causing her to lose her balance and almost fall. Susan asked, "So what are you going to do next time?"

Caspian said drowsily. "Listen to you and not drink."

Susan helped him to their room. They got there, and Caspian plopped on the bed. He fell asleep immediately after lying down.

In the morning, Caspian woke up feeling a pounding in his head. When he opened his eyes, the light made his headache worse. He groaned. He heard Susan giggle in the background. She said, "Good morning, sleepy head. I hope you slept nicely."

He asked with a cracked voice, "What happened last night?"

Caspian looked around and saw Susan standing in front of the bed with her arms crossed. "You got drunk. Don't you remember?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't remember a thing."

Susan laughed. "I have something to hold you against for the rest of our marriage."

* * *

Caspian crossed his arms. "Like you're any better. You become very touchy, lovey, and flirtatious when you're drunk. You also become very giggly."

Susan scoffed. "Okay name one time I became drunk, and it wasn't when we were in private."

Caspian was thinking for a moment until he remembered an unforgettable night. He said, "The night we had a ball for Lucy's birthday. Louise told you she was pregnant for the first time that night. Remember?"

Susan bit her lip guiltily in reminiscence. She remembered how jealous she felt. Caspian and she had been trying for a baby for a year. Even though she knew she couldn't have children, Susan and Caspian still tried. Peter and Louise were pregnant on the first try. Susan was happy, but very envious.

Lucy of course, the guest of honor was overjoyed with hearing the news. Susan then became upset that she couldn't experience that feeling with her sister. Susan went straight to the drink table. She found that drinks calmed her down.

Susan drank one drink after another, without any supervision. Every one of her family members were off talking with different people. Eventually, Caspian saw Susan over by the table drinking to her heart's content.

Caspian took the glass out of her hand and asked, "How many glasses have you had, Susan?"

She replied seductively, "I don't know. You tell me once we go upstairs." Then she started to giggle loudly.

Caspian nodded at the sight before him. "You are obviously drunk. Why?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders and moved closer to Caspian. She whispered suggestively, "Maybe you'll find out later. But now, we should do other things."

Susan leaned into Caspian. She kissed him forcibly. He pulled her off and started to turn red. He noticed many people were watching. She looked rejected. "Come on, Caspian. We can be bad at one party."

He shook his head. "No. Susan not if front of our people. Go sit in your chair. I'll be there soon enough."

Susan walked away mumbling to herself, "And to think I'm building a ship for this man."

A few moments later, Caspian took his seat next to Susan. She sat on his lap and started to play with the collar of his shirt. It seemed like she was contemplating taking it off or not. Caspian shook his head. "Please, Susan. Not tonight we're here for your sister."

Susan giggled. "You know you want to, Caspian."

Caspian noticed the people watching them at all angles. He stood up quickly and said, "You're right I want to. Let's go up to our room, alright?"

Susan smiled. They walked through the castle to their room fast paced. Caspian opened the door, and Susan ran and jumped on the bed. Susan yelled, "Come in, Caspian."

He shook his head. "Sorry, Susan. You'll thank me in the morning."

He closed the door and locked it from the outside. He heard her pounding on the door. Caspian walked away quickly so he wouldn't feel as guilty.

* * *

Caspian chuckled. "And you did thank me in the morning. Remember?"

Susan sighed angrily. "Yes. I remember."

The woman they were waiting for finally got there. The group left the hideout quietly. Eli went to Susan's side before they walked out. He asked, "Are you excited? If you're scared, you can always come to me."

Susan scoffed. "It takes a lot to scare me, Eli. Are we allowed to leave?"

Eli shook his head. "No. But we do it all the time and never get caught. They think if people leave, those people are spies for the crown. Trust me, you never want to fully leave this place."

Susan nodded her head. "I have nothing to go back to." That was the first lie Susan ever told that was somewhat true. If she left now, she wouldn't have a daughter. She would have failed as a mother. Susan looked around and noticed Caspian wasn't by her side anymore.

Eli put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, Emerald. Do you want to hear some words of wisdom my mother taught to me?" Susan nodded her head looking at the ground. "Things can only become better. You just have to make them that way."

Susan gave a small smile. Eli nudged her. "Hey look there's a smile. Just letting you know it's a beautiful one."

Rilla yelled behind them. "Eli! Come back here with me!"

Eli yelled back, "You know I always lead the pack, Rilla."

Susan heard Rilla groan in the background. Then Susan remembered something Rilla told her on the first day. Rilla said, "Stay away from Eli." Susan knew if Eli tried anything with her, Rilla would make Susan's life a living hell.

Susan said, "I should really go back with my brother."

Eli shrugged his shoulders. "Do whatever you want you're free here."

Susan got to the back of the group to where Caspian was. A petite black haired girl was trying to flirt with Susan's husband. Susan asked, "Marian? Who's this you're talking to?"

Caspian answered, "This is Nadia." Caspian had a relieved look on his face. He seemed to be uncomfortable. Susan smiled at her. "My name is Emerald. I'm Marian's sister."

At first Nadia was glaring daggers at Susan, but after hearing the words sister leave her mouth, she smiled back. Even though Susan really wanted to say he's my husband, please go find someone else.

Nadia looked to the two for a while awkwardly and then left to go flirt with the next man. Caspian sighed of relief. "I'm so glad you're here."

Susan held up her hand. "Please spare me the details. I don't want to know what she said to you."

Caspian smirked. "I'll let you know later."

The group finally got to a spot back in the woods. There was a pile of sticks and branches piled high. A man in the group started the fire, and everyone cheered. The people carrying barrels of beer and ale put them down next to the fire. It was a chilly night.

Susan sat on a log next to the fire trying to warm herself up. She saw Caspian conversing with other men. Susan felt someone place a blanket around her shoulders. She turned her head back to see Eli grinning at her. "You looked cold."

She commented sarcastically, "It's because I am. The fire feels good though."

Rilla wrapped her arms around Eli. She said, "I see you've met my friend, Emerald."

Eli nodded. "How do you two know one another?"

Rilla piped up charmingly before Susan could get a word out. "Well we both serve water at the training grounds. Hopefully someday I get to serve you some water."

Eli looked down at Susan optimistically, "Hopefully."

Susan looked away from his gaze and blushed from embarrassment. A man came from behind Eli and Rilla and said, "Okay, lovebirds. It's time for the two of you to get drunk. You too, girl."

He handed the three a cup of beer. Eli and Rilla clinked their glasses and chugged. Susan put the glass down and wrapped the blanket around herself self-consciously. She felt out of place. Everyone was getting drunk and having a fun time. Susan was depressed knowing that her daughter is in a bad state.

She looked back up to try and find where Caspian was. He had a glass of beer in his hand, and a crowd of girls were swarmed around him. Susan rolled her eyes in annoyance. One of the girls caught her act and glared daggers at her. Susan mumbled, "And this is why I never had girl friends."

Susan rose quietly from her seat. She walked to her husband, the girl's glare enhanced as Susan walked closer. She said in a distraught tone, "Hey, Marian. I'm gonna go back to my room. I'm very tired. Just don't become intoxicated."

His smile faded. "Why? What's wrong?"

Susan smiled shyly at him. "Nothing. Have fun."

Before she left, Susan ran into Eli. He was already drunk in the short amount of time she last saw him. Eli asked, "Aww….where are you going? The party just started."

"I just realized, parties are not for me. Sorry, Eli."

He chuckled and stood in front of her. He leaned in quickly and kissed her. Susan pushed him away. He looked rejected. She slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever do that again."

Susan left without another sound as the blanket was still tightly wrapped around her. She made it through the entrance and into the main city. Everything was quiet, everyone was sound asleep. Susan sighed deeply as she tightened her sling.

Out from behind Susan, a man put a hand over her mouth. He wrapped another arm around her waist securely. He whispered in her ear, "I like em feisty."

Susan's eyes widened as she tried to run, kick, and scream. She shouldn't have left the bonfire.

* * *

**Uh Oh! Oh snap! What will happen? I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review about anything in the little box below. Thanks to Trapped In Narnia, Maliabissels, Raina, and Matharose111612 for reviewing on like every chapter! Love you guys! Also follow and favorite!**


	12. Cells-12

**Kind of a sadder more emotional chapter :(...Sorry! But I hope all of you enjoy anyway! :). P.S.~Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I made sure this one came out faster**

* * *

Caspian could only think about his wife walking away in an upset manner. (He didn't see Eli kiss her.) He wanted to find out what was wrong, but more and more people would come and try to talk to him. Caspian didn't want to seem rude, so he let them bombard him. Eventually, Eli came up to Caspian and asked half-drunk, "Where's your sister?"

Caspian shrugged his shoulders. "Emerald went back. She was tired."

Caspian noticed the shock and fear placed on Eli's face. Eli said, "Why did you let her? It's dangerous for a woman to be alone among the Free Men at night. She could harmed."

Caspian was shaken that Eli actually cared. But then his emotions turned to fear just as Eli's had. Eli said, "We have to go make sure she's alright."

Eli led Caspian out of the crowd and through the woods swiftly. Caspian ran to Susan's room but was quiet about it. He snuck over to Susan's bed to not wake Violet. He pulled the covers down to reveal an empty bed. He came out of the room and shook his head. Eli sighed and whispered, "That could only mean one other thing."

Susan was being dragged down the familiar hallway. The hallway her room was down along with Peter and Caspian's room. Other men were with the man dragging her. All of them were laughing like all of this was a joke. Susan was trying to get out of the man's grasp desperately. She was weak, tired, and down one arm. She could smell the beer coming from his mouth.

Susan went right past her room first. She tried to yell for Violet to hear her. But Violet was a heavy sleeper as Susan remembered. The men dragged her further down. They came to Peter's room. Susan yelled underneath the man's hand as she heard no snoring coming from the room. She hoped Peter wasn't asleep.

They traveled further down the hallway. They came to a room, and Susan was pushed in onto the ground. She groaned in pain but got up as fast as she could. She ran towards the door. The man stood in front of her with his arms crossed. He challenged, "Where do you think you're going?"

The other men surrounded her as well. The man in front of her said sternly with a smile, "Pin her down boys."

The men pushed her to the ground. Susan tried to crawl away only to be pulled back by being grabbed by the ankle. She heard and felt the ripping of the bottom of her dress. She started to cry and beg, "Please. Please don't do this."

They just laughed away at her pleas. Susan kicked and screamed for help as tears fell down her face. The man said, "Screaming won't do you any good pretty girl."

Susan kicked the man ripping her dress in the face. He groaned loudly in pain. He demanded, "Keep her damn legs down."

Susan squirmed around making harder for them to do what they wanted. The man asked, "Shall we take turns men?"

Susan's eyes bugged open. She shook her head. "No. Please."

Susan heard a familiar voice say, "I don't think any of you deserve turns."

Everyone turned their heads to Peter. He had his arms crossed and brow furrowed in anger and frustration. The man rolled his eyes. "Leave now pretty boy."

Peter took a few steps forward. "I'm not leaving without my sister." There was not one lie in that sentence he told.

The man stood up as the others still had Susan pinned to the ground. Peter quickly punched the man in the face and had his head hit the wall. The man was already half-drunk, so it was easy for Peter to knock him out. Peter asked, "Anyone else?"

The rest of the men dispersed and ran to their rooms. Peter waited for them to leave the room before running to Susan's side. He picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hallway. She was crying silently into his chest.

Peter didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say about what had just happened to his sister. As he carried her down the hall, he ran into Caspian and Eli. Caspian looked relived as he said, "I'm so glad you found her."

Peter shook his head wearily. "I'm not."

Eli asked, "Are you taking her back to her room?"

Peter replied, "No she's sleeping in my room tonight."

Peter walked away from the two. Caspian and Eli stood in the middle of the hallway in wonder. Eli said, "I'm going back to the party. You should come back too. A lot of those girls out there think you're attractive."

Caspian pouted. "No that's alright. I'm going to check on my sister. Go enjoy yourself."

Eli nodded understandingly. "See you later."

Caspian hustled to catch up to Peter and Susan. They already made it back to their room. Susan was sitting on Peter's bed as Caspian walked in. Caspian turned his head to his wife. Her face went from a straight one to terror all over it. Caspian held out his arms caringly, "Come here."

Susan stood up at walked to him. She fell into his open arms and cried. She didn't care if anyone heard her. Caspian patted her hair comfortingly as she cried. He hushed her and told her it would be okay. Peter was sitting on his bed looking at his hands horrified. It was as if he saw something he never wanted to see. The last time he saw Susan like that was with Demeterius.

When Susan was finished crying, she wiped away her tears. Caspian said, "You don't need to say anything. You can sleep with me tonight if you want."

Susan shook her head. "Nothing happened. Just take me back to my room."

Peter didn't care he let this word slip out of his mouth. "Susan! Something did happen, and I nor you will ever forget about it."

Susan stood taller. "I'm a leader George. Leaders are strong. Nothing happened, only events leading up to it. Please, Marian. Take me back to my room."

Caspian looked at Susan's eyes. She looked hurt and tired. He saw fresh tears forming in the back of her eyes. He sighed. "All right. Let's go."

As the two walked down the hall, all was quiet. Caspian broke the silence by saying, "You shouldn't have come with us. You should have just stayed home."

Susan stopped walking. She turned to face him. "If I didn't come. None of us would have known how bad this place is. Let alone you never told me anything. You would go to your meetings and leave them. You would see me and tell me everything was fine. Now I know the truth."

Caspian replied in defense, "I was not telling you anything to protect you. I didn't want you to worry by knowing the truth."

She retorted, "Relationships are based on trust. We promised each other, we would never lie to one another ever again."

"I'm sorry."

Susan didn't reply. They got to her room a few moments later. Susan walked in quietly and laid on her bed. Caspian left without another word.

* * *

Edmund, Louise, and Katerina sat at the dining room table. They ate in silence until Katerina asked, "Where's Queen Lucy? I would love to meet her."

Louise answered, "She's not feeling well this evening." Louise changed the subject. "How do you like it here so far?"

Katerina smiled. "Well, I'm not so sure. Edmund hasn't shown me around yet. I've been in my room since I got here."

Edmund piped up. "I can show you the gardens after this meal."

Katerina smiled and nodded. "I would love that."

Louise smiled at the sight before her. She asked, "What did you do today, Edmund?"

"I went to the training area and practiced some sword fighting. It was a nice day to be outside." He decided to leave Margaret's name out of the story.

Katerina added bluntly, "I don't want you fighting or practicing anymore. I don't want you getting hurt."

Edmund thought she was joking. "Come on. Don't ruin my fun. Besides, don't you have faith in me?"

She shook her head. "No. You were almost killed by the White Witch many years ago. Remember?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow, and Louise coughed making the discussion more uncomfortable. Edmund rose from the table. "I'm done. Forget the gardens, Katerina. I'm tired."

When Edmund left, Katerina asked Louise, "Did I say something wrong?"

Louise nodded. "Don't critique him on his passion. Ever since he was defeated by the white witch, Edmund's been working hard to be a great fighter like Peter and Caspian. Which he is now."

Katerina shrugged her shoulders. "I was just being honest."

Edmund stormed out of the room. He felt rude for doing so, but was hurt by Katerina's words. He bumped into Margaret along the way. She say the upset look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He grumbled, "Katerina doesn't trust my fighting skills."

Margaret shook her head. "Don't listen to her. You're a great fighter. A horrible fighter wouldn't have worked on my stance for hours today." Edmund chuckled and Margaret smirked. She continued, "Besides I would never let a person who I thought was a horrible fighter teach me how to fight."

Edmund smiled. "Thanks, Margaret. You really cheered me up."

"What are friends for? Well you probably have something a lot more fun to do than me. I have to fold Katerina's laundry from the trip."

Edmund nodded. "You're right. I do have something more fun to do. I'm going to show Katerina around the gardens."

Edmund walked back into the dining room. He said, "I'm sorry, Katerina for my reaction. You only care about me. When you're done, I'm going to show you around the gardens."

* * *

The next morning, Caspian didn't wake up when the men ran by because he never fell asleep. He got up along with a well-rested Peter. Peter looked over at Caspian and said, "You look tired. There are huge bags underneath your eyes."

Caspian sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Not with how I left Emerald last night. I ruined our trust over the past three years, and I shouldn't have done that."

Peter patted his back. "She'll come around. She's already gotten over it."

Susan regretted what she had said to her husband last night, but on the other hand she didn't regret it. He needed to know how she was feeling. She got out of her bed and looked down at her dress. It was ripped and torn in small and large pieces all down the bottom. Susan got dressed in the back corner of the room not caring if anyone walked by or not.

Violet stretched herself and smiled at the sight of Susan. Susan wondered if Violet knew Susan's true identity, she would be smiling right now. Violet said, "Hey. You're back. I didn't see you here last night."

Susan nodded. "Yes. I was at this bonfire thing. But it looks like you got more sleep than I did."

Their conversation was interrupted by Peter and Caspian standing in the doorway. Peter asked, "You ready, Emerald?"

Susan nodded. She walked out of the room with the two. Caspian whispered in Peter's ear, "Go on ahead. We'll catch up."

Peter walked ahead as Susan and Caspian stopped. He looked at her sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. You were right last night. From here on out no more lies. I'll tell you everything."

Susan smiled with no teeth. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand. You know this plan needs to start today? You and George do your job correctly. It's all on the two of you today."

Caspian nodded once. "I'll remind him."

Caspian and Susan headed into the main city. They looked for Peter. Along the way, Susan saw the man who tried to rape her. He was standing with his friends with a cut across his head and a bruise on his cheek. Susan turned to Caspian in fright. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Susan said quietly, "Hide me from that crowd over there."

Her head gestured to the man. Caspian did what she asked no questions asked. He stood in front of her and towards the right of her so the group wouldn't see her. They found Peter. He was standing in the middle of the city waiting. Caspian reminded Peter of what to do. Peter looked at Susan cautiously before the three made their departure. "Are you going to be alright?"

Susan nodded. "I'll be strong. Now go, both of you."

Caspian and Peter left Susan standing all alone in the main city. Susan saw Tilian talking with another man. She knew this was her chance to get out of her water job. Susan ran up to Tilian and asked, "May I speak to you privately for a moment?"

The man talking to Tilian eyed Susan closely. He asked, "Do I know you? You look very familiar."

Susan shook her head. "Sorry. I don't think we've ever met."

"I know you from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it."

Susan was pretty sure he was starting to see the resemblance in her with the Queen of Narnia. Susan said to Tilian, "It's pretty urgent."

Tilian looked at the man and said, "Give the girl some space."

The man rolled his eyes and walked away, but before he did, he glanced at Susan again. Tilian asked, "So what do you want to talk about, Emerald?"

Susan shook her head. "I just can't handle my job right now, Tilian. My arm hurts so much, and don't get me started on what the men say and do to me." She pulled on the fake tears. "I just can't do it."

Tilian pursed his lips. "Is there a specific job you want to do instead? Or do you think you need to take a break until your arm fully heals?"

Susan shook her head. "I feel like such a burden, Tilian. I'm so worthless."

He sighed. "You're not worthless, Emerald. Getting hurt happens to the best of us. Even Kings and Queens. Why don't you take a few days off, alright?"

Susan looked very thankful. "Really?"

He smiled at her. "Really. Just go back to your room and sleep. I actually have work to do, so I need to go. Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Tilian. Your kindness means the world to me." Her eyes sparkled with faith.

Caspian and Peter headed to the entrance. It was a freezing cold morning, everyone was cold. Caspian and Peter picked up their swords and walked out with the rest of the group. Dulian yelled out, "George Flower! I would like to speak with you privately once everyone disperses."

Caspian looked at Peter and whispered, "If he offers to promote you, don't do it. This could change the plan completely."

Eli found Caspian and said, "Hey Marian. Ready to go?"

Caspian smiled Eli's way. "Yes. Let's go."

Everyone left except Peter. Peter walked to Dulian and asked nervously, "You wanted to speak with me sir?"

"Ah yes. You've impressed me yesterday George. If you catch me another deer today, you can be promoted to an insurgent. You'll make Free Men history. Promoted on the second day."

Of course Peter wanted to make history, but he already had. He was a King. He wouldn't trade that for the world. He also remembered what Caspian and Susan had said. He knew if he had tried hard, he would have to face the wrath of his sister soon enough. He also just wanted to find his son and go home to Louise. Peter picked up his sword and hid it inside of his pants, just as they planned.

When Tilian walked away, Susan ran to the town market. She went behind the familiar stand and down the tunnel. She walked through the stairs and across the bridge leading to the waterfall. The guards approached her, but Susan played it off like she needed to go behind the waterfall. One guard said sternly, "Miss. You are not allowed back here."

Susan replied stubbornly, "I have a job to do. I was sent here by William himself. He wants me to get more questions out of the children. He thinks if they see a woman, they might answer more questions."

The one guard challenged her, "Do you have proof William sent you?"

Susan scoffed and crossed her arms. "Do you really want to ask William himself? Question our leader? Besides if he didn't send me, how would I know this place even existed?"

The one guard looked at the other. He said, "Please don't tell William we questioned you. You may enter."

They moved out of her way. Susan pointed her nose in the air. "That's more like it gentlemen."

Susan walked through the waterfall, getting water sprayed on her in the process. The cells were dark and damp as she walked through. She looked into every cell hoping to see the same blue eyes look back at her. Susan made her way to the very last cell and looked in. There was Princeton and Orchid. Both were cuddled up to one another shivering. Susan didn't know if it was fear or if they were cold. It might have been both.

Susan whispered, "Orchid. Princeton. It's me."

Both of their heads perked up hearing the familiar soft voice. They both ran to the cell door with tears in their eyes. Orchid spoke first, "Mommy. I knew you would come." Tears fell down her face as she reached out to touch her mother.

Susan laughed merrily and also had tears leaving her eyes. She held hands with Orchid and Princeton. She said, "I'm glad neither of you doubted us."

Princeton asked, "Us?"

Susan nodded, "Your daddy and your daddy are both here as well. We're going to get you two out as soon as we can."

Orchid asked, "Not now?"

Susan shook her head. "No, not now. I'm sorry sweetie. It's going to be hard to get the two of you out of here unnoticed."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Orchid?"

"When will we see our daddy's?"

Susan looked at both of the children's tear-filled eyes. "Soon. Very soon, honey. Listen we have a plan. You cannot tell anyone you saw me. No one can know me, Caspian, or Peter are here. Do both of you understand?"

The both nodded. Susan held out both of her pinkies. "Pinkie promise?"

Both children smiled as they interlocked their pinkies with Susan's. They both said, "Pinkie promise."

Susan heard a noise of someone's footsteps approaching. Susan whispered, "I have to go. Neither of you lose hope. We'll get you as soon as we can. Before you know it you'll both be in the warm castle."

Children are very observant creatures. They can sense things even before adults can sense things themselves. Orchid asked, "Are you okay, mommy?"

Susan ruffled her hair. "Yes sweetheart. Mommy's okay."

Orchid then asked, "Baby?"

Susan smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. You're my brave baby girl. And Princeton, you're my brave little nephew." She ruffled his hair as well.

Both children smiled. Susan reached her lips through the bars and kissed both children's foreheads. She said, "I love both of you very much."

Susan heard the footsteps get closer. She ran and hid in a corner opposite of where the footsteps came from. Susan peeked her head out to notice it was William. She covered her mouth so he couldn't hear her breathing.

William approached the children and asked, "What are you smiling at?"

Orchid said, "Princeton told a joke."

William rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you both laugh and smile in prison. You'll have the best time of your lives." He took a pause and looked over his shoulder. He turned back to Orchid and Princeton and continued, "Are both of you ready for your next lesson on the Free Men?"

Both shook their heads. William smiled. "Okay. Good. One day, the Free Men will take over Narnia, Calormen, and Archenland. We will burn the monarchy and your whole family. There will be nothing left of your home or your parents. That's the end of the lesson."

Orchid started to cry. Princeton hugged her in reply. William asked, "Why are you crying? This is the best thing to happen to both of you. None of your parents will be around anymore. Orchid? What's it like to have King Caspian as your father?"

She didn't reply, she just continued to cry. Susan wanted to do something, anything. But she couldn't. William sighed. "That bad, huh? Well goodbye children. I'll see the two of you this afternoon. Don't forget to tell that story at the report."

He walked away. Susan felt rage engulf her veins. After she knew William wasn't there anymore, she walked out of the cells. She walked through the waterfall and through the tunnels. She got back to the market and realized it was noon, and both Caspian and Peter would be back soon enough. She had a long story to tell.

* * *

After Edmund escorted Katerina through the gardens, he noticed something was off about her. She didn't seem interested in him at all, and they walked in silence for most of the walk. He took her back to her room and kissed her hand.

As Edmund shook off his date, he walked past Louise's room. He heard crying. He knocked on the door. "Louise? Is everything alright?"

He heard her saying quietly, "No. No. No. No. This can't be happening."

Edmund walked into the room. He saw Louise on the floor crying and blood was everywhere. Louise was in shock. Edmund said, "I'll go get the professor. Louise stay where you are."

Louise yelled, "Please, don't! I can't let anyone know." She started to sob again.

Edmund asked stupidly, "What happened?"

Louise shook her head. "I lost my baby. I have no one to talk to. I lost my baby. It's dead, Edmund. It's gone."

Edmund looked down at Louise again. She was sitting on blood and crying. He couldn't believe it. He only ever heard of miscarriages happening. He bent down and cradled Louise in his arms. She cried into his chest. "I killed her. She was going to be a girl, Ed."

Edmund rubbed her back soothingly. "No, Louise. You didn't kill her. She's in Aslan's country now. She's in a happy place."

Louise sobbed and repeated over and over, "She's gone. She's dead. Why?"

* * *

Peter and Caspian found Susan waiting impatiently in the market. Peter asked, "Did you see them?"

Susan smiled. "Yes. You should have seen their eyes light up when I was there." She watched as the two men before her smiled. Susan then whispered, "William came down as well. He told them a story of the Free Men taking over. He wants them to repeat it at the report today."

Caspian shook his head. "Did they believe it?"

"I think for a moment, they did. We need to get them both out of there."

Peter shook his head and stormed away angrily. Susan looked at Caspian and pulled her hair down. The signal was made. Susan and Caspian walked to a deserted rocky alleyway. Susan whispered to him, "Orchid knew something happened to me. She asked me if I was alright."

Caspian touched her cheek lightly and stopped with the fake British accent. He asked in his real Telemarine voice, "Are you alright? Susan please tell me. You can't act strong forever, even I crack every once in a while."

Susan shook her head. "I'm not alright. I was almost raped, Caspian. I want to get Princeton and Orchid out and go home."

A tear left one of her eyes. Caspian rubbed it away with his thumb. "I know, love. We'll be home before you know it. We'll be one big happy family again. When we go home we'll have Lucy's wedding to look forward to and Louise's pregnancy."

Susan looked away from his optimistic brown eyes. "Yes, but we won't. When we go home, everything will be different. What if the Free Men attack again? What if we wage war?"

Caspian pulled her head up to ignite her eyes with his. "Susan. You need to stop with the what ifs. You need to think about what's going on right now. Right now we need to save the children and get out of here."

Susan but her bottom lip. "You're right. I hate it when you're right."

Caspian chuckled. "But you love me just the same."

Susan laughed. "Most of the time."

Caspian's jaw dropped playfully. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Susan leaned in and kissed him lightly. She giggled as she whispered in his ear, "It means sometimes you really irk me."

Caspian smirked. "Tell me one thing."

Susan looked into his light-hearted eyes. "You smile to get your way out of things."

"But it's the best way." He joked.

Susan giggled. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Caspian leaned in. Their kiss was intimate and passionate. They lusted for one another. Two beautiful people on one ugly world trying to hold what's dear to them in one moment.

They were into the moment. Susan jumped onto Caspian wrapped her legs around his waist. They both laughed quietly as that happened. Then they were broken by words of the outside. They heard a female voice say in shock, "Em? Marian?"

Caspian dropped Susan to the ground. They both turned to see Violet with a wide-opened mouth.

* * *

**If you think about it, a lot happened in this chapter. Please review on what you guys thought! I love love love reading those things. Also follow and favorite! Hopefully teachers will be nice, and the next chapter will be out sooner! :)**


	13. Escape-13

**Ready for chapter 13? I hope so! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Edmund helped Louise clean herself up. Louise begged, "Please. Don't tell anyone, Ed. I want to tell people."

Edmund gave her reassuring look. "I know. It's your business to tell everyone. Do you need anything else, Louise?"

Louise shook her head. "No. You've been so good to me, Edmund. I'm glad I married into a big family. Now I have a brother and two sisters."

Edmund smiled in grief. "And you have a wonderful husband and son. You have no idea how much you've changed and shaped, Peter. And trust me, it's a good thing."

Louise held back a laugh. "Thank you, for making me feel better, Ed. I think I just want to sleep."

"You deserve it. But please, Louise. If you need anything. I'll be in my room. Alright?"

Louise nodded. Edmund left the room quietly. Everything sunk in. The blood, the loss of a family member, the broken heart of Louise. No woman should have to go through losing a child she wants desperately.

Edmund thought for a second. That could be Lucy someday. That could also be Susan. Who knows? It might have already happened to Susan. She just didn't tell anyone but Caspian.

Edmund walked to his room without any interruptions. Until he ran into his younger sister. She was sitting in the middle of the hallway. Edmund held out his hand for her to take. He asked, "Lu? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what to do, Ed. Should I go to Archenland with Frederick or should I stay here in Narnia after our marriage?"

Edmund pulled her up. "Whatever you feel is best for the two of you. Relationships, especially marriages, are about compromise."

Lucy looked at the ground and pursed her lips. "That's the thing though. I don't know what's best for both of us."

Edmund smirked. "Well it looks like the two of you have a long-deep conversation coming up soon."

Lucy crossed her arms. "I've been dreading it."

Edmund took her arm in his. "Let me take you back to your room. I've come to realize that sleeping always makes things clearer."

Lucy let him lead her. "Took you a while."

He chuckled. "So how's Frederick's job?"

"I don't know. He doesn't talk about it that much. A lot of his job is tracking down the Free Men and handling with what they do. He seems too upset to talk about what's happening. Actually all of you seem sensitive to the subject. You, Caspian, Peter, Frederick. You all know something none of us girls don't."

Edmund bit his bottom lip. "I'll let you know in time, Lucy."

* * *

Susan yelled, "Vi! It's not what it looks like." She left Caspian in the alleyway, as she chased after Violet. But all Susan saw was a crowd of people looking at her like she was strange. Caspian came out of the alleyway and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please. Don't tell her who we are."

She pushed his hand off of her shoulder. "Why can't I? Knowing who I truly am, maybe she'll come to understand us more."

Caspian stood in front of Susan. "Emerald. You used the word maybe. That means you're not accurately sure about her trust."

Susan sighed and looked away from his gaze. "Well. I don't know that much about her."

Caspian joked. "She knows a lot about us." He chuckled at his own joke.

She shoved him lightly. "Oh hush. Now she'll never trust me again."

Caspian shrugged his shoulders. "It's a good thing we're leaving soon then."

Susan rolled her eyes. She changed the subject and whispered, "Speaking of leaving soon, do you have a sword?"

Caspian nodded. "Of course. A sword is in my pants. It is very uncomfortable."

Susan giggled. "I'm going to go find, Violet. I have to explain at least something to her. Maybe I'll tell her we're married. Tell her about our bet."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Go find Peter. He needs someone to talk to. I could tell. Stay out of sight."

Caspian gave a small smile. "Good luck."

Susan ran back to her room finding Violet burrowing her in her pillow. Susan said quietly, "Very original hiding spot, Vi."

Violet slowly lifted her head from her pillow. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be judging you. Love is strange sometimes, even if it's with your brother."

Susan shook her head. "He's not my brother. He's my husband. We pretended to be siblings. We thought if everyone would see us together, we would be harmed. If someone hated me or Marian, they would go after the spouse. Easy target, wouldn't see it coming."

Violet darted her eyes towards Susan. "You both are great actors. It's very hard to fool me. Next thing you'll tell me is that George is your secret lover."

Susan bit her bottom lip. "Well….."

Violet half-shrieked, "What?"

Susan broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "I'm just kidding. George is my real brother. He's Marian's brother-in-law."

Violet asked, "Any children?" She became worried automatically. "Don't you dare say you're carrying a child here. I mean, what would you say to other people? How could they believe you?"

Susan nodded. "It's risky. But if it means protecting the one we love, it means the world. Besides, our get togethers feel much more rebellious. It makes it all the more intimate."

Violet smiled shyly. "What's it like to be married, to find the one?"

"I have many words for it. But only one I can think of is indescribable. I know not really descriptive."

Violet shook her head happily. "No, I understand. You can't even describe it. You didn't even know that much love existed."

Susan looked out in the distance and smiled. "At least someone understands."

Violet asked, "Is there any other secrets you're keeping to stay safe?"

Susan thought yes. "No. That's it. Please don't tell anyone."

Violet shrugged her shoulders. "Who can I tell? You're my only friend here, Em. Besides my father."

Caspian entered their room and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt. I can't find George."

Susan sighed heavily. "Sorry, Vi. I have to go find him. If I know George. He's probably lost somewhere."

Violet stood up. "Let me go with the two of you. I want to help."

* * *

Edmund woke up that morning to someone opening his curtains loudly, letting the light inundate the room. In front of him stood Margaret. He rubbed his eyes. "Why are you in here?"

"Good morning to you too, Edmund."

He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He didn't have a shirt on and felt Margaret's eyes lingering on his torso longer than he suspected. Margaret said, "Katerina is having a fit that you're not awake yet. She wants to meet with the common people with you."

Edmund put on a shirt and faced Margaret. He looked appalled by the idea. "Can you tell her only Narnian monarchs can do that?"

Margaret looked like she had already tried that. "She says she'll be one soon enough. Can you go calm her down? She really stressed out."

Edmund sat in a chair in his room. "How do you think I feel, Margaret? After what happened last night makes this day even worse."

Margaret stopped complaining and became serious. "Was your walk with Katerina that bad?"

Edmund then knew he said too much. "No. It wasn't that. I shouldn't be talking about it. I'm not allowed to talk about it."

He put his head in his hands. Margaret walked slowly to him unsure of what to say or do. She sat next to him on the large chair and took his hands in her own. "You don't have to tell me anything, Edmund. Just if it's a secret and you want it off your chest, I have no one to tell it to."

Edmund looked at how she held his hands compassionately and comfortingly. She really cared about him. He looked up into her sparkling-trusting green eyes. She had the kindest face imaginable. He sighed. "You mustn't tell anyone, Margaret." She squeezed his hands reassuringly. "Louise had a miscarriage."

Margaret looked upset all at once. She surprised him by giving Edmund the warmest hug possible. Edmund squeezed her back. She whispered in his ear, "I'm so touched you actually trust me enough to tell me that."

"I do trust you, Margaret. And you have to trust me when I say I care about you very much." There was no lie or falter in his words.

Margaret replied with a choked voice, "I've never had anyone say that to me before."

He pulled away to look at Margaret in the eyes. "Never?"

A tear fell from her eyelid. She wiped it away quickly. "Look what you made me do. I haven't cried in over a year."

He chuckled tenderly. "Then you'll always remember this moment as the first time King Edmund made you cry in over a year."

She buried her face into his shoulder. He felt fresh tears going through his shirt. He rubbed her back gently. She whispered biting back her heart-warming sobs, "I care about you very much too, Edmund."

He smiled. "I'm glad the feelings mutual."

He felt her chest move up and down in giggles. She pulled her face away revealing the radiant happiness all over her face. He wanted to see Margaret like that all the time. Edmund said, "Now, go tell the stressed out Katerina I'll be there momentarily."

Margaret stood up sniffled a few times and brushed herself off. She smiled at him with pure happiness on last time before leaving. Edmund stretched relieved he got the matter off of his chest. He decided to visit Louise before seeing Katerina.

He walked to Louise's room. He knocked on the door to find no answer. He opened the door to Louise nowhere and her bed made. He started to panic he ran around the castle halls to find Louise or hear her voice anywhere. He heard girlish giggles down one hall and ran towards it. There was Louise and Lucy chatting about something. Edmund asked, "Louise? I was worried when I didn't see you in your room this morning."

Louise smiled. "Why whatever for? There's no reason to feel worried for me, Ed."

Lucy looked back and forth between the two confused. Edmund looked nervous. "I don't know. Maybe you would run away to find Peter or something."

"Well I would never do that. Lucy needs help planning for the wedding." Lucy giggled.

Edmund nodded. "I'm going to be busy for most of the day. So I'll see both of you later."

Edmund shook his head walking away feeling stupid. He walked to Katerina's room and knocked on the door. He heard Katerina's voice yell, "Come in!"

Edmund opened the door to see many maids working on her hair and makeup. One being Margaret. She smiled at his appearance. He wondered if Katerina would be like that every morning when he'd wake up, if they got married. Katerina asked, "Thank goodness, you're here. What do I wear to these things?"

Edmund said strictly, "You're not coming, Katerina."

Katerina put a hand up to stop the maids from what they were doing. He saw out of the corner of his eye Margaret hold back a laugh from Katerina's ostentatious stern look on her face. Katerina shooed her maids away. "Go now. King Edmund and I are going to discuss something private."

Edmund said bluntly, "There's nothing private about this discussion Katerina, you're not going. Just find something else to do why'll I'm gone. You can have a lunch with Lucy and Louise."

"Edmund? Why can't I go?"

Edmund sighed. "First of all, I'm not high King, my brother-in-law Caspian is. This means this meeting I'm going to might be a once in a lifetime opportunity. That means if you marry me, you will never go to these meetings."

Katerina looked embarrassed. "Edmund. Why did you have to embarrass me in front of all my maids?"

Edmund looked at the maids and said, "You are all dismissed this morning."

They all looked at one another confused before they left Katerina and Edmund alone in the room together. Katerina had her arms crossed angrily. "Why, Ed? Why can't I come? I just want to see what it would be like to be Queen."

Edmund shook his head. "Have some girl time with Louise and Lucy today. They'll tell you what it's like to be Queen."

"Yes, but I want to experience it for myself."

Edmund sighed. "I'm going to let you know something. If you marry me, you won't do everything that a Queen does. Susan does everything. Just as I don't do everything Caspian does."

Katerina let her grudge go. "For you. I'll go have lunch with Louise and Lucy."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

She smiled back. "I can't wait."

* * *

Susan, Caspian, and Violet walked quietly through the halls to get to the main city together. Susan said, "Marian. You go that way. Violet and I will go the other way."

Caspian nodded walking away from the two. Violet and Susan made their way to the market area. Susan knew one place her brother would be. She walked through the large crowd of people. On the way, she ran into the last person she wanted to see. Eli looked at her regretfully. "Emerald."

Susan rolled her eyes and grabbed Violet to continue following her. Eli then yelled, "Emerald! Wait!"

Susan was drawing attention to herself. She stopped as Eli made his way to her. He said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was drunk. I was deserved to be slapped."

Violet gave Susan questioning looks. Violet asked, "Em? What's going on?"

Eli sighed. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything. I really like you as a person, Emerald."

Susan stopped being stubborn and looked up. His eyes were searching for an answer. He really did want to be forgiven. Susan said gently, "Trust me, Eli. That wasn't the first time someone kissed me without permission."

His jaw dropped. "Emerald. They didn't. Did they? Those men?"

Susan shook her head and shook away the scary images in her mind. "No. My brother got me just in time."

Violet asked again, "Em? What's going on?"

"I tell you later. Alright?"

Eli asked, "Can you not tell anyone about what happened between us? If we ever kiss for the first time, I want it to mean something."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Eli? Have you never kissed anyone before?"

He blushed slightly and shook his head. "No. My mistake was my first kiss."

Susan sighed. "Eli. I don't want to discourage you but…."

Eli put a hand up to make her stop talking. "Please. Let's just be friends, Emerald."

She nodded, and Eli walked away. Susan walked to the very end of the market and behind the cart. She found Peter standing right outside the tunnel contemplating on if he should go in or not.

Susan put a hand on his shoulder and whispered so Violet wouldn't hear, "Not yet. We'll get them soon."

Peter turned around. "But he needs me. He needs his father."

"I know. But you have to be strong for him. He's being strong for you and for Orchid."

Violet walked up slowly. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

Peter sighed. "No. But thank you for coming with my sister to support her." He looked at Susan and whispered, "I'm going to skip the report this afternoon. I don't want you stopping me."

He walked away from Susan and Violet without another word. Susan let Peter walk away. She knew he needed to think to himself for a little. Susan and Violet then regrouped back with Caspian in the main city. Susan said, "I found him. He went back to his room. We should give him some space."

Susan then saw a man walk angrily towards them from behind Caspian. He had a bruise and cut on his face. He pushed Caspian out of the way, and said to Susan, "You. You will be mine tonight. I'll kill your brother in the process if I have to."

He had complete rage and determination in his eyes. Caspian stood protectively in front of Susan. He asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Another pretty boy? This girly gets around. But yes I have a problem. Her so called brother will be dead tonight."

Caspian became furious. "Don't you dare speak about Emerald that way. She is my sister, and there is no way anyone is dying tonight."

The man chuckled. "You just wait and see. If you get in my way, you'll regret it."

Caspian took a step closer. He seemed undaunted by the man's words. "I will get in your way, if you ever threaten my family again. You better not lay one finger on any one of them."

The man laughed heartily. "Oh, but I already have. Your sister has some fine legs. I would wish to see them again."

Caspian pushed the man back, "Don't you dare say things like that."

The man was ready to throw a punch, but the bells rang. He pointed at Caspian and mumbled angrily, "I better not see your face again, pretty boy. Then maybe it won't be so pretty."

The man walked away, and Caspian turned back to look at Susan. Violet was confused out of her mind. "What can happen in one night, Em?"

Susan shook her head. "A lot, Violet."

Caspian whispered, "We're getting out of here tonight. If we don't, that man and me are going to have a go at each other."

Susan nodded and looked at Violet. "Do you even like it here, Vi?"

"No. From what I've seen from you, I don't like it here."

"George, Marian, and I are leaving here tonight. If you wish to come along with your father, meet us tonight by the entrance."

Before Violet could reply, the bells chimed loudly for a second time. It was time for the afternoon report. Violet left Caspian and Susan all alone. They looked at one another, the bells chiming in the background. Caspian asked, "Do you trust her enough?"

"The only person I can trust fully is you. But I trust her enough." The crowd started coming in swiftly and hurriedly. William didn't even bother saying the beginning statements. He said excitedly, "It seems as though we've gotten a note from the High King himself, everyone!"

Caspian was thankful Edmund was doing something for him. All the Free Men cheered happily and came to a hush so they could hear William read the letter out loud. "It says, Dear William, our children and future heirs should not be in your hands. Would you enjoy it if we took your own child? You give our children back immediately, or we may come and get them ourselves. This is your first warning."

Some of the crowd laughed, talked, or clapped. Until someone in the crowd yelled, "They're only children! You should give them back!" It was a woman, her teenage son was standing next to her.

William asked, "What traitor dares says that?"

The woman stepped forward. "I did!" Her son tried to pull her back but failed.

William yelled, "Come up here!"

The crowd including her son watched and waited as she stepped up onto the stage. William looked out to the crowd and said, "You all know the punishment for challenging me and my doings. We're here to challenge King Caspian, not me, not your true leader. Now this woman is going to be executed."

Susan turned to look at Caspian in the eyes. He had true anger placed on them. The son cried out, "NO! Mother!"

Some men kicked the woman's legs to bring her to her knees. She looked out to the crowd as William drew a sword. He put the blade at her neck, as a tear fell down her face. William swung back, and Susan hid her face in Caspian's chest to not see the impact, but she heard it. The sound was bleeding in the back of her eardrums.

Caspian watched the whole execution strongly and angrily. When the woman's remains were cleaned up from the stage, William asked, "Anyone else have something to say?"

There was not one word said from the crowd. But there were many words Caspian wanted to say. William continued, "On a lighter note, the children shall come out and tell all of you a message."

Princeton and Orchid walked out on the stage. Princeton spoke for both of them, he didn't want to see Orchid get hurt again. He said, "One day, the Free Men will take over Narnia, Calormen, and Archenland. They will burn the monarchy and our whole family. There will be nothing left of our home or our parents."

The crowd cheered. Caspian was appalled by the words that came out of his nephew's mouth. They both walked off the stage. William took his place in the center and said his closing remarks and everyone clapped once. People started to disperse away from the crowd.

Caspian asked Susan, "Are you sure we're ready to do this?"

"Yes. Wait here. I'm going to go get, George." And after that she left. Caspian was all alone. Rilla ran up to Caspian. She looked angry.

She asked, "Where did your sister go?"

"Why?"

"She obviously kissed Eli last night. I told her to stay away from him. I have strong feelings for him."

Caspian shook his head. "Are you telling the truth, Rilla?"

She just scoffed and walked away. "Just let Emerald know she's in trouble, Marian."

Caspian then realized why Rilla came to him in the first place. Eli and his wife had kissed one another. It had to have been at the party last night. He began to become irritated. Susan and he decided no more secrets.

Eventually, Susan and Peter got to Caspian. Caspian crossed his arms and asked, "What happened between you and Eli last night?"

Susan looked away guilty. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. It didn't mean anything for either of us. He was intoxicated, and I was the victim." Peter caught onto the clues after that.

Caspian had forgiveness on his face. "It's fine. Was he horrible?"

Susan shoved him. "Not as horrible as you."

Peter laughed at that. "You shouldn't be complaining. You're the one who said, I do."

That's when Caspian started to join in on Peter's laughter. Susan pouted. The three walked to the end of the market and waited. They waited for people to leave and go to bed, until it was only three of them there. Caspian whispered to the two, "Ready?"

They both nodded and traveled down the tunnel. Susan trailed in the back because she was the only one without a sword or weapon. They got to the waterfall, and the guards came out and said, "None of you are to be here."

Without saying one thing, Peter and Caspian drew their swords and easily won the fight between the two guards. Susan then led the two to where she remembered the children being kept. They ran to the very end.

Orchid and Princeton's faces lit up seeing the three. Caspian picked the lock with his sword and opened the cell. Orchid jumped into his arms happily. Princeton did the same with Peter. Caspian kissed the top of her daughter's head and whispered, "We're going home, flower. You'll be safe again."

Orchid dug her face into Caspian's shoulder. Princeton held Peter tightly, "I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, son. Soon we'll go home to mommy and everything will be okay."

Susan whispered, "Now for the tricky part. Getting out."

Caspian held Orchid, and Peter held Princeton. The group traveled out of the cells out onto the bridge. Then they ran through the tunnels into the market. Susan whispered, "I'll go ahead to see if it's all clear."

Susan walked casually through the market looking for people along the way. She looked back and gestured them forward. They ran through the market, and they looked out onto the main city. There was one guard standing there on duty. Susan looked back and smirked. "I've got this. When I fully have his attention, run by."

Susan ran to the guard and looked distraught. The man said austerely, "You are supposed to be in your room miss."

"Oh. But sir. I can't sleep in that horrid bed again. It makes my back ache unbearably." She had the guard's attention and back turned. On that note, the group ran past quickly.

He sighed, "Please, miss. I'm sure many people have the same pains you do, but don't come and complain about it to me."

"But." She noticed the group had finally ran past fully.

He held his hand up. "Go back to your room, now."

Susan rolled her eyes, and walked to the direction of the entrance. She got there and made sure everyone was accounted for. Susan saw someone come out of the shadows. It was Violet and her father. Violet asked, "What are you doing with the Prince and Princess?"

"No time for questions, Vi. We have to go now. I'll give you answers on the way."

Violet gave a look of questioning. As if she should trust Susan or not. Susan said sincerely, "None of us will hurt you as bad as this place will. Please. You can trust me."

Violet nodded. Caspian and Peter put their children down to move the huge rock out of the way. They pushed and their muscles strained in their arms. They finally moved it, and they both picked their children right back up. They ran out of the cave into the woods. They all heard the sound of people partying and another bonfire was going on. They avoided that area.

Susan said, "Let's head to the nearest village. We can find someplace to stay."

Violet asked logically, "How? None of us have any money."

Peter seemed to be joking when he replied, "I'm sure we'll find a way."

They kept running until Susan needed a rest. She sat on a fallen tree. Orchid ran to her mother and gave her an overpowering hug. Orchid asked, "Are you okay mommy?"

"Yes, Orchid. I'm just dizzy. We'll be back up and running again soon."

Violet perked up. "Your name isn't Emerald, is it?"

Susan shook her head. "My name is Susan. That's my husband, Caspian. That's my brother, Peter. That's my nephew, Princeton. And this is my daughter, Orchid."

Violet's eyes popped out of shock. She bowed to Susan. "I'm sorry. I haven't been very formal with you, your highness."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Please. We've gotten so close, I don't want to be treated differently because of my title."

"But you're a queen. And not just a queen, the high queen of Narnia!"

Peter interrupted, "We're going now. Princeton is starting to fall asleep. Poor little guy."

Susan looked at Princeton's little innocent peaceful face lying on Peter's shoulder. She touched his cheek lightly. "Alright." She turned to Violet. "Please, I don't want you to treat me any different."

Violet was about to say something, but then caved in. "I won't."

Susan smiled. "Thank you."

Orchid was picked up by Caspian again. He asked Susan, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I better now. Thank you for stopping for me. I don't know what's wrong, maybe it's my head again."

Caspian felt her head lightly with his free hand. She closed her eyes to his touch. He asked, "Does that hurt?"

Susan released a deep breathe. "No. It feels soothing actually."

Everyone heard the crunching of leaves. They all turned to the noise. Caspian set Orchid next to Susan, and in Susan's unbroken arm she held the sleeping Princeton. Orchid clung to her mother's leg.

Caspian and Peter drew their swords and walked to the noise. Peter said, "Whoever's out there. Come out, now. We won't hurt you, unless you hurt us."

Out from behind the trees came Eli and Rilla. Eli said shocked, "I can't believe I kissed high queen Susan."

* * *

**Oh snap! Hope you guys liked it! P.S~ If anyone has read the book Animal Farm by George Orwell- I think William is kind of like Napoleon...Don't you think? It makes sense to me because I had to read it over the summer for honors English. But anyway...please Review everyone! Also Follow and Favorite! Hopefully next one comes out soon!**


	14. Practice-14

**Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy! Don't you hate it when teachers pile all of the work and tests into the last minutes of the Quarter?**

* * *

Edmund sat on Caspian's throne in the throne room. Some council men stood by his side as well as guards. The council men wrote down everything that went on. There were a little more than a hundred people that came to see Edmund. Most of them were about crops and taxes. Most of the problems were solved by Edmund giving the people extra things, such as money or more rations.

It was late afternoon, and Edmund was exhausted. The last person who came in had a grim look on his face. He carried nothing in his arms, but he looked to be sad. He stood in front of Edmund and said, "They killed them."

Edmund stood up straighter in his chair. "Please explain more, my friend."

The man looked at the ground sadly, "The Free Men. They killed my family. My wife and two sons. My only children. They're gone. Why did this happen?"

Edmund fell sympathetic. "Where are you from?"

"I come from far away, your majesty. The hillside."

"Did they invade your town?"

"No I live…..lived in the hills isolated with my family, your majesty. They attacked my home for fun. They burned it while my family was sleeping. My wife and children didn't make it out in time. I tried to…."

"It's alright. They are all in Aslan's country now looking down on you. I have special people finding the Free Men as of now."

The man nodded his head. "I wish to join the Narnian army, your majesty."

Edmund smiled. "That could be arranged, my friend. You will live with the other army members without a home. My council man will escort you there and attend to all the details."

The man followed the one council man out of the room. Edmund asked, "Is there anyone else here today?"

A guard replied, "No, King Edmund. He was the last one."

Edmund nodded. "Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

In the middle of the day, Katerina joined Louise and Lucy for lunch and tea. It was outside on a balcony overlooking the ocean. The sun was shining directly on them. Katerina asked, "What's it like to be high royalty?"  
Lucy answered, "It's a lot harder than you'd expect. You have to keep high expectations, and you always have paranoia."

Louise nodded. "What Lucy actually means is that, being a Queen is not what it seems to be."

Katerina nodded discouragingly. But Louise added, "You can always ask Susan when she gets back."

Lucy mumbled, "If she gets back."

Louise punched her in the stomach lightly, "Lucy! Why are you so pessimistic?"

Katerina smiled. "It's seems like all of you get along around here."

Lucy giggled. "Most of the time."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Yes, we do. Even though I want to smack most of them in the face sometimes."

Katerina didn't laugh. "Why would you want to do that? Would you even smack your husband?"

Louise held her hands up in defense. "No. No. It was a joke. Sorry, it was a bad one."

"Oh. It's alright. How do you two get ready in the morning? Both of you look radiant."

Louise and Lucy laughed. Louise said, "Thank you. But we both just get ready ourselves. It's probably the sun making us look radiant if anything."

Katerina's eyes popped open. "How can you do it without maids? I could never do it on my own."

Lucy and Louise eyed each other for a moment. Lucy said, "If I know my brother, he wouldn't like you for your outward appearance. He'd like you for your personality most."

Katerina seemed annoyed. "Ok. But what you two said before, you have to keep high expectations. High expectations meaning looking beautiful."  
Lucy and Louise looked at one another awkwardly. They didn't know what to say. Lucy decided to say, "Susan is good with hair, if you need her for that."

Katerina nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The rest of the lunch consisted of small talk and eating. At the end, Katerina arose from the table and said, "Thank you for the lunch." And walked away.

When she was out of view, Lucy asked, "Do you think she likes us?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "I hope she does, because as the looks of it, we'll be seeing more of her around."

* * *

Caspian asked, "What are the two of you doing here? Were you both following us?"

Eli nodded. "We heard someone walking, well running, so we thought someone was in trouble. We decided to investigate. But we heard just about everything we needed to know, King Caspian."

Caspian put his sword away, but Peter kept his out. Eli said, "Look, King Caspian. Why don't Rilla and I travel with you? We've known the Free Men longer than any of you."

Peter asked, "What's the catch?"

Rilla spoke up, "We get to stay in the castle for as long as we like. That is all."

Susan rolled her eyes. She knew they would take advantage somehow. She held Princeton tighter to her, even though with only one arm she felt like it was going to fall off. Caspian sighed, "Fine. But you don't backstab us in any way. If you do that and we find out, you'll become our prisoners."

Eli smiled. "Deal. How long will it take us to get to the castle?"

Peter replied, "Just short of two days if we find horses. If not, a lot longer on foot."

Rilla started walking ahead. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on."

Peter took Princeton from Susan. Peter asked, "Do you trust these people?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "I really have no idea if I do or not. Just don't get either of them drunk."

Peter walked away, following Rilla. He said quietly, to not wake Princeton, "Hey, you. Girl I don't know. I lead the group."

Orchid clutched onto Susan's leg tighter. "Mommy. I want to go home."

Susan ruffled her hair and smiled. "And that's where we're going, Orchid."

Caspian walked to them and picked up Orchid. He asked Susan, "Are you alright?"

"Once we start walking again. I'll be fine."

They group walked further and eventually, Orchid fell asleep as well on Caspian. Susan walked right by Caspian's side. Even as she was walking, she felt as if she would fall over at any moment. Susan fell back into Caspian's chest. He was cautious and caught her. "Woah. Are you alright, Susan?"

Susan yawned and stood back up. "I'm just really really tired."

Caspian ran up to Violet and asked, "Can you hold Orchid for me?"

Violet darted her eyes from Caspian to the sleeping child. "Why?"

"Susan's about to fall over. She doesn't want to slow us down. You don't have to hold Orchid if you don't want to."

Violet held out her arms. "I'm fine by holding her." Violet smiled as Orchid was passed to her. Orchid moved a little in Violet's arms to get into a more comfortable position. Caspian smiled and kissed Orchid's forehead. "Thank you, Violet."

He made his way back to Susan. She never looked that tired to him. Susan almost fell over again, but Caspian swooped her up in his arms. He carried her bridal style. Susan sighed, "You don't have to carry me. I'm fine."

"Susan. You keep falling over. I think you have sleep deprivation. Please. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we stop."

Susan rolled her head into her husband's chest. His walking was comforting to her, so was his breathing and steady heartbeat. She fell asleep quickly.

Caspian walked up to Violet to keep an eye on Orchid as well. Violet smiled at Caspian as he carried Susan like it was nothing. She said, "I want a relationship like yours."

Caspian smiled down at his sleeping wife. "I hope you find one someday, it's all worth it in the end."

Violet's father tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "May I speak with you for a moment Violet?"

Violet looked at Caspian and said, "My father's wants to talk to me for a second, privately. Is it alright if I carry Orchid away from you for a moment?"

Caspian nodded quite unsure, "Go ahead. Just not too far away from me."

Violet walked a little further ahead of Caspian with her father. He asked, "Where are we going Violet? We don't have the money to be anywhere."

"They're going to take us in, papa. We'll do something in the castles and live there. It will be a dream come true. I might even get to see this adorable little girl every day."

Her father smiled slightly, "Thank you Violet. You've supported me through so much."

"I'm only returning the favor, papa. Now we'll finally have a good life."

Peter fell back and walked next to Caspian. "What's wrong with, Susan?"

Caspian shrugged his broad shoulders. "She's just very tired. I think it's from all the stress going on with her."

Peter nodded, "Oh, I know. When Louise first had Princeton, she went through some stress phase after the birth and was tired all the time."

Caspian chuckled. "As did Susan. Did you fell like during that time, only you were taking care of the baby? Other than breast feeding?"

Peter laughed quietly to not wake Princeton. "Of course. At least someone understands. Hopefully, that phase doesn't occur the second time around."

They were all interrupted by Eli yelling, "I see lights ahead! We're near a town!"

Susan's eyes opened from the yelling. She grumbled into Caspian chest, "Are we there yet, Caspian?"

Caspian was surprised by hearing her voice. "Very close, sleepy head."

Susan moved her body in his arms to look at his eyes. Caspian looked very tired himself to Susan. She said, "I can walk by myself now."

Caspian put her down, and she drearily walked by herself. Caspian held Orchid once again and walked near Susan. They got to the town and there was a little inn. The group walked into it.

It was a cute small wooden cabin inn. There was a bar near the front desk and there were people laughing and getting drunk. Peter walked to the main desk and said, "We need a place to sleep for the night, kind sir."  
The man crossed his arms. "How much money you got?"

Peter gave a sack of gold coins. The man smiled eagerly and handed Peter keys, in Peter's free hand. "We only have one room left tonight. Third door on the right, upstairs."

They walked up the stairs and Peter opened up the door to the tiniest room ever. He wondered how everyone was going to fit in there. There was one mattress in the middle of the room with a two lit candles, and there was a small wooden chair and window exposing the bright moon in the corner.

Peter placed Princeton on the bed and tucked him into the woolen covers. Caspian did the same with Orchid. Rilla asked irritated and loudly, "Where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor? Why can't the women have the bed?"

Violet rolled her eyes and said angrily, "You can survive one night on the floor. And wait, don't tell me, you're one of those "beauty sleep people"."

Rilla scoffed. Everyone chuckled, even Eli and Violet's father. Rilla leaned up against the bed mattress and said, "I'm sleeping here."

Caspian, Susan, and Peter leaned up against the wall, Susan being in the middle. Eli sat next to Rilla, and Violet and her father leaned up against the opposite wall. Susan placed her head on Caspian's shoulder blade and snuggled up close to him. He smiled lightly at her movements and kissed her forehead. Susan laughed tiredly and whispered, "We're not siblings anymore."

Caspian smiled, Susan tilted her head up to let Caspian kiss her deeply. Peter whispered, "I'm right here remember?"

Susan pulled away and put her head back on Caspian's shoulder. She fell asleep quickly. Everyone seemed to fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Edmund walked from the throne room to the training area. He found Margaret sitting on a bench with a sword in her hand. She was obviously waiting for him. Edmund jogged up to her and said, "Sorry. I had a lot more people than expected."

Margaret smiled upon seeing him. "It's fine. If you're too tired to do this, we don't have to do it today."

"No I told you I'd do this. I'm a man of my word. First, refresh my mind on your stance."

Margaret stood up and gave herself some space before standing in the position Edmund taught her yesterday. Edmund examined her from top to bottom. "Good. Just relax a bit more. You can't fight if you're stiff as a rock."

Edmund heard a faun walk behind him. Edmund turned around and the faun said, "A letter has arrived for you, your majesty. We got it by raven."

Edmund opened it and found out it was from William. Edmund said, "Thank you." The faun bowed and returned to what he was doing. Edmund looked up from it and to Margaret. Margaret asked, "I don't mean to pry, but who is it from?"

Edmund shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll read it later. Right now I have to worry about you, rock."

Margaret giggled, "Since I've got my stance down. What next?"

"How you use the sword. Go ahead, make a move."

Margaret swung her sword forward, pretending to hit something. Edmund said, "Stay still."

He walked up to her and gripped his hand around hers on the sword. He said, "You have to hold it tighter, or else, if someone hits the sword, it could fly right out of your hand. For beginners, using two hands are best."

They worked with each other for an hour and a half on how to swing and use the sword properly. It was a serious lesson most of the time, until one or the other would crack joke. Margaret was enjoying herself, and Edmund found he was completely lost. He forgot about the stressful day, the letter that was written to him, his brother, best friend, and sister were gone and might be dead, Louise lost a baby, and Katerina and he had a fight in the morning. Everything left his mind, and all that was left was Margaret.

The sun was going down when they were done. Edmund said, "I think we're done for the day, I'm exhausted."

Margaret's eyes blew open. "You think you're tired? Just think about me."

Edmund chuckled. "Let's head back. Katerina will want to tell me about her day."

Margaret was lying on the ground and groaned. "Can't I just rest for a minute?"

Edmund held out his hand for Margaret to take. "You can rest tonight. I'll make sure Katerina goes to bed early, so you can."

Margaret smiled. "You really can make a girl happy, Edmund."

"I only wished Katerina could say the same. It looks like she doesn't like what I do. She wants to be involved in everything. Sometimes, I just need time to myself."

Margaret took his hand and stood up. "If she wants to be involved with you, that's a good thing, right?"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders, as they started to walk. "Sometimes. But I don't like it when people cling to me for everything. I feel pressured."

Margaret nodded. "I understand. I've never really had that problem though. So, I can't relate."

* * *

Susan woke up early that morning. No one else was awake yet. Susan found that her head was on Caspian's back. Caspian's body was lying across her lap. Peter was lying on the bottom part of Susan's legs, snoring. She was trapped. She laughed silently at the problem she was stuck with.

Susan played with Caspian's hair for a bit deciding not to wake anyone up yet. Everyone needed they're rest for the long journey back home. A few moments later Caspian woke up to the soothing feeling of fingers running through his hair. He knew it was Susan. He stayed down a little longer to be comforted a while longer. He sat up to look into the bright blue eyes he fell in love with. Caspian smiled at her, and she mimicked the smile.

Caspian stretched tiredly. "Good morning, Susan."

Caspian let bones crack in the process of standing up. Susan whispered, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out if anyone knows of anyone who's selling horse or could let us borrow them."

Susan had a pleading look her eyes. "Please. Let me go with you."

Caspian looked at her eyes and looked away. "No. Stay here with Orchid. I'll be back sooner than you could imagine."

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. While his face was still in front of Susan's, she poked Caspian's nose. "You better be back fast."

He chuckled. Susan pulled on the collar of his shirt and brought his lips to hers. Caspian stood back up and left the room, quietly. It wasn't quiet enough for Peter. Peter jumped up at the sound of the door closing. He asked, "Who left?"

Susan held back her laughter at Peter's reaction. "Caspian left."

Peter rubbed his eyes. "Ugh. What time is it?"

"I don't know but the suns out. It looks like a beautiful day outside."

Peter stood up and started waking people up. Susan knew he would. Peter wanted to go home and be with his wife once again. Everyone was awake, including Orchid and Princeton. Orchid ran to Susan immediately.

Peter said, "We leave now, everyone." And he walked out the door carrying Princeton. Susan took Orchid's hand, while everyone was still waking up. Susan smiled at her and asked, "How did you sleep?"

Orchid smiled back. "It was good. Princeton kicks."

Susan laughed. "At least he doesn't snore like your Uncle Peter."

Rilla walked past Susan and said, "This is too early. I need more sleep."

Susan made a pouty face. "Does someone need to carry you, princess?"

Rilla threw her arms up in the air. "Ugh. Why can't anyone sympathize with me? Am I the only one who doesn't matter?"

Susan replied angrily. "Some people have had it worse than this, Rilla. It seems like everything's been handed to you on a silver platter."

Rilla rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk. You're a Queen."

"Do you think being a Queen is an easy task?"

Eli stood between the arguing women. "Ladies, please. We're all tired and all cranky. We can't already be fighting, because we're not even halfway there."

Rilla scoffed, crossed her arms, and left the room. Orchid squeezed her mother's hand. "I know Queen is hard work, mommy."

Susan gave a small smile. "Thank you sweetheart."

Everyone then followed Rilla's lead and left the room. They all walked down the stairs to the entrance of the inn where Peter was waiting. Peter looked at the group and said, "Took you all long enough."

Orchid giggled at her uncle. "Uncle Peter, you snore."

Peter smiled down at his niece. "Did your mommy tell you that?" Orchid nodded and laughed. Peter looked at Susan, who was smiling. Peter looked back at Orchid and said, "Well did you know that your mother drools in her sleep?"

Orchid laughed loudly. It drew positive attention from people surrounding the group. Violet walked over and said to Susan, "She looks just like you. She's adorable."

Susan smiled. "Thank you. She's my little miracle. I wasn't fit to bear children, but here Orchid is."

Violet smiled brightly. Eli walked over and said, "She's cute, I'll give you that."

Susan nodded her head. "I agree with you on something."

Eli and Violet laughed. Eli looked at Violet and said, "I'm sorry, I don't think we were formally introduced. My name is Eli."

"I'm Violet." The two started chatting away.

Orchid looked up at her mother. "Mommy? Where's daddy?"

As if on cue, Caspian came through the door completely drenched in water. Susan raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Did you go for a swim?"

"No. It's pouring outside." Orchid put her arms out for Caspian to pick her up. He lifted her into his arms enough she got a little wet herself. Caspian said, "I found four horses. Just enough for everyone to share."

Orchid smiled at Caspian. "I get to ride horsey?"

Caspian smiled back at her. "Yes you do, flower. You may get a little wet from the rain."

Caspian told everyone else about the horse situation. Caspian walked back to Susan and smiled at her. He asked, "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "I'm ready to go home, finally." She gave Caspian a quick kiss on the lips.

The group walked out of the inn into the pouring rain. Rilla yelled, "My hair is going to be ruined. This is going to be awful."

Caspian whispered in Susan's ear, "Can't we just leave her here?"

Susan didn't even hold back her laughter at that. Everyone got on their horses, all shared with one other person. Except for the horse carrying Caspian, Susan, and Orchid. Orchid sat in the front with Caspian in the middle, and Susan in the back.

Susan whispered in Caspian's ear over the pouring rain, "Take us home, King Caspian."

* * *

Edmund got back to the castle with Margaret when it was completely dark. Katerina came outside to meet him. She glared at Margaret for a moment, and smiled back at Edmund. Margaret bowed to Katerina and said, "Your grace." And then left the two alone.

Katerina asked, "What were you doing with one of my maids?"

Edmund lied to her, "Nothing. I just wanted to be polite. How was your day, Katerina?"

She sighed like it was the worst day possible. "It was horrible. Your sister and Louise both hate me. I don't get it, aren't I a likeable person?"

"They don't hate anyone, Katerina. I'm sure you got the wrong impression from them. Come, let's go inside and have a rewarding supper."

Katerina nodded. "I'm sure you've earned it, Edmund, and so have I. I want to hear about your day without me."

* * *

William yelled at the top of his lungs, which echoed throughout the jail cells. Kale and Marianna were standing right behind him. William said angrily, "Now we let the Narnians slip right through our fingers. How could this happen? We need more protection. More guards would do the trick Kale."

Marianna put a hand on William's shoulder. "William. We could still catch them, they can't be that far. It's still the break of dawn outside. They couldn't have found a horse. Either they camped for the night or ran to the nearest town."

William nodded at her. "This is why I married you, wiser than the pack of fools that I have as leaders." He looked at Kale and ordered, "I want to see if anyone is missing and get the recruiter in here who recruited those people."

Kale left without another word. William sighed angrily. "If they get in here once, they could get in here again. Next time it could be our son on the line. Maybe in the letter was foreshadowing of our son being captured."

Marianna rubbed his arm comfortingly. "No one is going to lay a finger on our son, not after you and Kale properly trained me to fight."

William heard the noise of footsteps running towards him in the cell. Kale said, "We have a few people missing. George Flower. Marian Flower. Emerald Flower. Hanslo and Violet Hungle. Eli Storming. And Rilla Opiam. Tilian recruited the Flowers and Hungles. Storming and Opiam have been here for over two years."

Tilian arrived and said professionally, "You wanted to meet with me, William."

"Yes. What did the Flowers look like?"

Tilian said, "The girl, Emerald. She had bright blue eyes and dark hair. Marian had dark hair and dark eyes. George had light hair and green eyes."

William's blood was boiling. "What? Do you not even know what the Kings and Queens look like? You described Queen Susan and King Caspian and Peter!"

Tilian shook his head. "I've never seen them in real life, William. How am I supposed to make the assumption?"

William said, "From now on, everyone with those descriptions you told me, will come straight to me to make sure. Since no one knows who any of these people are! Come Tilian, you're coming with Kale and me to find these people. They headed to the nearest city, obviously."

Marianna said to William, "Be careful and be back soon."

William became slightly calmer. "I will. Take care of our son."

William, Tilian, and Kale left on horses to find everyone that left. The three rode out and into the woods. It started pouring down rain as the three rode through the morning air. The got to the small village, soaked. William said to the two, "The only logical place for them to go would be the inn."

They tied their horses to a post and walked into the inn. William took his sword and held it to the man's neck. "Tell me where the group with two small children are, and you won't be harmed."

The man was frightened. "They just left on horses, heading north east."

William released the sword and cursed to himself. "They're heading in the direction of the castle." He then said, "We're going to try to catch up with them."

They all got on their horses and headed north east. William left with vengeance in his eyes and in his heart.

* * *

**How did you like it? What's going to happen next? Please please leave a review! :) I love them all and cherish them all. Also follow and favorite this story! **


	15. Returning-15

**Sorry about the longer wait :(...But I hope you all enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

Susan was freezing cold. The rain didn't stop until they were riding for five hours. Susan was on the back of the horse, clinging to Caspian for some edge of warmth. The wind from the horse riding didn't make it any better. Susan hid her teeth chatter, but as a result shivered violently. That didn't go unnoticed. Caspian kept his eyes on the forest in front of him as he asked, "Are you all right back there, Susan?"

Susan said, "I..I..I'm f..f… ."

Caspian said worriedly, "Susan. I can feel you shivering. I'm stopping."

Susan tightened her arm securely around Caspian's chest. "Please, don't. We need to go home."

Orchid heard the conversation and said, "Mommy. We stop."

Caspian said, "We're stopping, everyone!"

Everyone stopped at the edge of the forest. Peter rode his horse to Susan, Caspian, and Orchid and asked, "Why are we stopped?"

Caspian sighed as Susan jumped off the horse. "Peter. I know you want to go home to be with Louise, but right now you care about the others around you. Susan is going to die from hypothermia in any second."

Susan was on the ground shivering. Caspian caught a glimpse of her purple lips. Caspian hopped off the horse and let Susan move into his warm arms. Caspian whispered into her hair, "You're riding in the middle for the rest of the ride."

Everyone was off their horse and stretching their strained muscles. Caspian helped Orchid off of the horse, she wrapped her little arms around her mother's legs. She said, "I keep you warm, mommy."

Susan smiled at daughter's kindness. Susan bent down and asked playfully, "When's the last time you had kisses?"

Orchid shook her head and giggled. "No, mommy. No."

Susan kissed her daughter's cheek, forehead, arm, and then started tickling her. Orchid was laughing uncontrollably. Caspian chuckled at the sight. Orchid said in between giggles, "Daddy! Help me!"

Caspian picked Susan up and threw her over his shoulder, and he did the same with Orchid on the other shoulder. Caspian said teasingly, "I think you both need to be separated."

Orchid and Susan were both laughing. Rilla walked over to them and said to Caspian, "Can we leave now? I'm ready to sleep in a nice bed for once."

Susan and Orchid stopped laughing once Caspian put them down. Caspian looked at Rilla and said, "First of all, I'm the one taking you into my home, when I barely even trust you. You should treat me and everyone else here with a little more respect. Second of all, it's not about you all the time."

Rilla rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I want to get there sooner."

Caspian replied, "We'll get there soon enough."

Rilla walked away and got back onto her horse. Caspian looked at Susan and Orchid and said, "I guess we should start moving again. Peter really misses Louise, and everyone seems to be cranky." He darted his eyes to Rilla.

Susan lifted Orchid up onto their horse and jumped on behind her. Caspian made one swift movement to jump onto the horse behind Susan. Peter rode his horse to the trio and said, "We're going to make walk the horses through the forest, you never know what's in there. I don't think we'll make it back to the castle today."

Caspian sighed looking at Peter's distraught face. "If all of the men agree to stay awake, we could ride through the night. Maybe make it back mid-day."

He watched as Peter's face lit up. He rode the other two and told them of the news. Susan said to Caspian, "If you start falling asleep, I can take the reins." She took the reins in her hands at that.

Caspian wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Whatever you say, sleepy head." He chuckled in her ear, and she rolled her eyes.

Orchid turned back to look at her parents. She asked, "Since we go slow in forest, can I steer horsey?"  
Susan turned to see Caspian's reaction. He said, "No, flower. We don't know these woods. When we get home, I'll ride with you, okay?"

Orchid nodded understandingly. "Okay, daddy."

* * *

Louise woke the next morning feeling empty. She lost a thing she loved with all her heart. She didn't want anyone to know of her pain. She got out of bed and dressed herself slowly. She just wanted to stay in bed until Peter and Princeton came home. Louise knew she had to be there for the country, Edmund, and Lucy. She walked out of the room glumly.

Louise walked to the gardens and sat next to the tree shedding its leaves. The golden orange leaves covered the cool grass, as she sat. She heard someone behind her. Louise didn't turn around. She heard a female voice ask, "Queen Louise? Are you all right? You look upset."

Louise turned her body around to see Margaret standing there. Louise let the tears fall and said, "No. I'm not all right. I've been playing pretend for a day, and I can't take it. I lost my baby. Peter is going to be so disappointed. I even told Princeton he was going to have a sibling. What am I supposed to tell him?"

Margaret bent down and rubbed Louise's back comfortingly. Margaret said, "Your baby is in Aslan's country. She's looking down on you, smiling. She's happy you tried to give her life, Queen Louise. She will always love you. And if King Peter is disappointed in you for losing a child, then he can go get run over by a horse."

Louise giggled lightly and rubbed her eyes. "You're so kind."

Margaret smirked at that. "I'm just telling you the truth, Queen Louise."

Louise pulled Margaret in for a hug. "I'm glad you can listen to my problems."

Margaret whispered, "If you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you. I only have my maid duties to attend to."

Edmund smiled, because he had eavesdropped on the whole thing. He was surprised with Margaret's compassion towards Louise. Edmund came out to the gardens pretending he hadn't heard anything. Louise wiped her eyes immediately seeing Edmund come out.

Margaret stood in front of Louise and said, "Good morning, Edmund. I think Katerina wants to see you."

Edmund crossed his arms. "I would like to talk to Louise."

Louise said from behind Margaret, "If you don't mind, Margaret, I would like to talk to Edmund privately."

Margaret nodded. "Of course. Just remember, if you need anything."

When Margaret left, Edmund said, "It looks like the two of you are getting along. I heard your whole conversation."

Louise sighed. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop, Edmund. You really need to choose Edmund. Margaret's an amazing girl, she's not going to be by herself forever."

Edmund shook his head as he thought about Margaret. "I know. I've come to learn many amazing traits about her. But what will happen to Katerina and Calormen?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "I would wait for Caspian and Peter to get back. They both know more than anyone."

Edmund sighed frustrated than anything else."You're right. I don't know what to do. At least I sent soldiers out late last night to find them. Hopefully, they'll be home sooner than expected."

* * *

The group traveled through the copious forest slowly. Peter led the group, and Caspian trailed the group. Caspian had his strong arms wrapped around Susan's waist protectively more than anything. Susan found it comforting steering the horse behind Eli and Rilla's horse. Every once in a while, Orchid would turn around and smile at her mother.

Susan heard from the horse in front of her complaining. Rilla asked loudly, "How much further? This is so tedious."

Caspian replied from behind, "After this forest, we move at a faster pace. Then we'll be home by late night or early morning."

Rilla groaned as everyone who heard rolled their eyes in return. Caspian joked in Susan's ear, "It's never too late to get rid of her."

Susan laughed lightly. Orchid turned to face Susan and asked, "Mommy? Your arm hurt?" She pointed to Susan's broken one.

Susan nodded. "Yes, Orchid. It still needs to heal from the injury."

Orchid was curious. "Why, mommy?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "That's just how our bodies work."

The group were almost out of the woods. Everyone was tired and hungry; it was just past noon. Caspian heard someone shouting in the back of his ears. He asked, "Susan? Do you hear that?"

Susan listened. All she could hear the sound of hooves hitting the ground and Rilla and Eli talking about something. She said humorously, "If you mean Rilla's annoying voice, then yes."

Caspian put his forehead on Susan's shoulder. "Never mind."

Then Susan heard shouting as well. She said, "Wait a minute. I hear someone shouting."

Caspian nodded. "That's what I heard."

The group got out of the forest, and Caspian took the reins from Susan to ride up to Peter. Caspian said harried, "Susan and I both heard someone yelling. Do you think we should check on it?"

Peter shook his head. "Not today. We're all tired, and we need to save our energy."

Susan turned around to see Violet and her father and Rilla and Eli all waiting patiently for them to talk. Everyone heard the shouting then, it was loud and coming from the forest behind them.

Susan heard an arrow whistle by her ear. Peter yelled, "Everyone ride in different directions. If we travel as one, it will be easier for these people to attack us!"

No one said another word. Everyone rode their own ways. Caspian took the reins and rode the horse as fast as he could. Susan held Orchid tightly, so Orchid wouldn't slide off. Susan turned her head to see if she could see who was behind them.

There were three riders with distinct faces. Three faces she couldn't ever forget. William, Kale, and Tilian. Susan said to Caspian, "It's William behind us, Caspian." Caspian didn't reply, he kicked the horse to go faster.

William yelled, "I'll get Caspian. Tilian come with me. Kale you go after Peter. The others are traitors, which we will never accept again."

Kale rode in the direction of Peter. William and Tilian followed Caspian, Susan, and Orchid. William ordered, "Fire arrows at the horse, Tilian." Tilian took his crossbow and did as he was told.

Susan heard the sound of arrows going past her. She put her body in front of her daughter, protectively. Caspian heard the arrows, horses behind him, and his daughter crying in front of him. He rode as fast as the horse could go. Caspian then felt a pain in his foot, he looked down to see an arrow sticking through it and blood on the tip of the arrow. He groaned in pain. Caspian held back the pain though. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. The horse was shot in the hind leg with an arrow.

The horse fell to the ground along with Caspian, Susan, and Orchid. Susan held Orchid in her arm as they impacted. Caspian stood up quickly and pulled out his sword. He stood defensively in front of his wife and daughter. Susan stood up and asked, "Orchid are you alright?"

She said with tears in her eyes, "Yes, mommy. I don't want to go back."

"And you won't. Daddy and I will protect you."

Caspian turned his head and said, "Both of your run. Run as fast as the two of you can go." William and Tilian we gaining.

Susan couldn't leave Caspian alone. "But, Caspian…"

"Go! Now!"

Susan picked Orchid up in her arm and started running. She ran as fast as she could, she desperately wanted to look back at Caspian. But she kept running for her daughter's sake. Susan heard the sound of horse hooves behind her. She turned around to see Violet and her father. Violet said, "Give us, Orchid. We'll keep her safe."

Susan handed Orchid to Violet and said, "Be a good girl." Susan started to run back to her husband.

Caspian heard his daughter's cries get quieter, he knew the two were running from him. He stood firm in his stance on one foot. He saw William's satanic smile from afar. Caspian waited for William to get close. Once William was in talking distance with Caspian, he jumped off his horse. William bowed to Caspian in mockery. "It's nice to finally see you vis-à-vis after three years."

Caspian stood strong and said, "Is this a game William? Why were you trying to kill me with arrows, if you wanted to talk?"

William groaned angrily. "You're foot just happened to be in the way. Besides, I don't wish to talk to you. I want you as my prisoner."

Caspian then heard his name being called. He turned around to see Susan running to him. William smiled. "Ah, the lovely Queen Susan is here to greet me as well."

Susan was at Caspian's side, and she glared at William. She saw the arrow sticking through Caspian's foot. She desperately wanted to pull it out for him. Susan then remembered something. The one thing she kept in her boot at all times. She reached for the small dagger and quickly threw it in William's direction. It hit something on him, but Susan didn't check to see. She grabbed Caspian's arm and started to run.

They were in an open field so there was nowhere to hide. Caspian felt sick to his stomach the pain was unbearable. He bit it back and squeezed Susan's hand for support. Susan said, "If we don't make it, Orchid's safe. I'm so sorry, and I love you."

Caspian managed to choke out, "I love you too, Susan."

He couldn't take the pain anymore. Caspian fell over, taking Susan down with him. Susan looked up seeing William running with blood trickling down his face. The dagger went through his cheek. He came running with a crazed look in his eyes. Susan placed her body across Caspian and pulled out his sword.

Susan stood in front of Caspian with his sword cautiously. She saw William smile a little. She shivered from the cruel wicked look on William's face. William got to reaching distance of Susan. He said, "How do you think you can win, Queen Susan? You only have one arm, and I am stronger than you."

"You underestimate me, William."

William and Susan started to fight sword on sword. Susan's arm was feeling weak each blow she blocked. William took a swipe to Susan's sword causing it to fly out of her hand. Susan backed away slowly. She heard the sound of a large multitude of horses. William and Susan turned their attention to the noise. Susan became jovial seeing the familiar Narnian colors. William ran away like a coward with Tilian trailing behind him.

Susan heard a comforting voice say, "Queen Susan. King Caspian. Are you both alright?"

Susan jumped up and hugged the Narnian soldier. She kissed his cheek gratefully, and he blushed. She said, "King Caspian was shot through the foot. Do you have a cloth of some sort?"

The soldier pulled a white cloth out of his horse's saddle. Susan took it and said to Caspian, "Bite on this. It will only hurt for a second."

He bit down hard. Susan put her hand on the arrow and pulled it out swiftly. She heard Caspian whimper in pain. Susan looked up at the soldier and asked, "How long will it be from here to home?"

"Half a day Queen Susan. We should go right now. The kingdom is worrying."

Susan nodded. She waited for the return of everyone on horses. Once Violet came to greet them, Orchid jumped off the horse into her mother's arms. Susan fell backwards in response. Orchid giggled, and Susan laughed seeing her daughter's joy. Susan then saw Peter race to the group. Peter hopped off of his horse and hugged his sister. Peter whispered, "I didn't know if you were dead."

Susan tried to make a joke out of it. "Do you not have any faith in me, Pete?"

Peter chuckled. "Princeton was worried too. We were chased by Kale. I don't understand how they found us.

Susan shook her head. "Let's not think about it now. Let's just go home. Caspian's injured."

Susan looked to Peter's horse to see Princeton sitting in the saddle in relief. Susan went to give Princeton a big bear hug. Princeton hugged Susan. "I love you Aunt Susan."

"I love you too, Princeton."

Peter watched the embrace between his sister and son. He knew this time he wasn't prepared for an attack. He knew the next time, he would be ready. So would the Narnian army.

* * *

Edmund sat next to Katerina on the tablecloth on the beach. Edmund asked, "Have you ever been swimming, Katerina?"

Katerina put a grape in her mouth gracefully. "No. I've never had the pleasure. I don't even know how to swim."

"Do you want to learn?" Edmund hoped that she would say yes. He wanted to do something with her. He wanted to share a special moment with her. He wanted to see if they had an actual connection.

Katerina thought for a moment and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I have a fear of water. I don't think today would be the best time, Ed."

Edmund realized the time. He wanted to see Margaret. Edmund pictured her sitting in the green grass waiting for him. Edmund stood up and said, "I'm just going to check on the army. Caspian does it every day." What he said wasn't a lie, Caspian did always have to check on the army as a job. But Edmund didn't mention Margaret.

Edmund kissed Katerina's hand to be polite. She said, "Wait. Edmund. Just be careful. You never know what might happen."

Edmund smirked. "Don't worry about me. I know my way around here."

Katerina smiled at him. "Can you walk me back to the castle?"

"Of course."

* * *

Susan, Caspian, and Orchid rode on the same horse on the way back home. Susan was on the back again. She buried her face into Caspian's back. She felt his strong back muscles move each time Caspian would make a movement. It was pitch black outside in the cool night. Orchid was leaning onto her father fast asleep. Caspian felt the pain in his foot start to numb after a while of riding. He wanted to know if Susan was awake to hear him.

Caspian whispered, "Susan? Are you awake?"

Susan replied with a tired moan. She was in and out consciousness. Caspian whispered, "We're almost on the road headed towards the castle. We're safe."

Susan smiled into his back. It felt like they had been gone for months to Susan. She was ready to sleep in a bed again. A guard rode his horse next to Caspian and said, "We have new protocol with guards, you majesty. Queen Louise had more guards patrolling the castle."

Caspian nodded. "Is there anything else that happened in my absence?"

Without a second thought, the guard said, "Princess Katerina is visiting King Edmund, your majesty. King Edmund also had confrontation with the Narnian people."

Caspian sighed. "Princess Katerina picked a bad time to visit."

The guard half-smiled. Susan mumbled, "What's she like? The Princess?"

Caspian was surprised to hear her voice. He thought she would be asleep by now. Caspian replied, "I don't really know. She spent most of her time with Edmund while I was in Calormen. I was with the King most of the time."

The group finally got onto the road leading to the castle. Everyone was tired and fidgety. Peter was fighting back sleep as they made their way through the town. They got to the castle gates, and everyone smiled.

Peter held Princeton tight to him as he ran into the castle to his wife. He ran through the walls he numerously ran through. He got to the hall with the familiar chestnut door. He opened it slowly. The door made a creaking noise. Peter smiled to see an almost melted candle lit next to his wife's peaceful sleeping body. She had a book curled up to her chest. He felt tears come to his eyes at the beautiful sight. He woke Princeton up and asked, "Do you want to surprise, mommy?"

Louise felt someone poking at her side. Her eyes slowly opened. She turned to body to the poking and couldn't believe her eyes. Her son was lying there smiling at her. Louise rubbed to eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She threw her arms around Princeton and cried.

Louise kissed Princeton's face multiple times, and pulled him securely to her. Louise somehow managed to choke out, "I love you."

She didn't discipline him. Louise was just glad to see Princeton alive. She had her doubts. She heard a familiar voice say in a joking manner, "I'm not saying you pick favorites…but,"

Louise whipped her head up to see the sunlit hair. Peter gave her a charming smile, and she melted. Without any warning, Peter ran to his wife and embraced her and Princeton all at the same time. There was a lot of crying that night. But they weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy and love.

Caspian got off the horse cradling Orchid in his arms. He felt the pain from his foot envelope him. The pain traveled up his foot to his spine. He kept the pain to himself. Susan jumped off and walked to Violet, Hanslo, Eli, and Rilla. She said, "I can show all of you to your rooms. Eli and Rilla, do you mind sharing a room? Or…."

Rilla crossed her arms. "I would prefer my own room, thank you."

Susan commented slyly, "You're welcome." She then became serious. "Please follow me quickly, then we can all go to sleep faster."

Susan put Violet and her father in the room next to Susan and Caspian's. Next to them was Eli, and next to him was Rilla. Before Violet went into her room, she gave Susan a bone crushing hug. Susan smiled at the squeeze. Violet said with a warm heart, "Thank you so much, Susan. You've done so much for me and my father. We owe you our trust and loyalty."

Susan smiled brighter. "I think that's a fair trade." Violet giggled.

Susan walked into her own room. She noticed everything was the same as she had left it. Orchid was already placed in the bed. Susan felt arms encircle her waist. She felt her heart race. Caspian whispered, "I'm glad you came with Peter and me. Now we know everything."

Susan turned her body around and searched through Caspian's eyes. He seemed to be doing the same. Susan's bottom lip trembled. Caspian asked, "What's wrong?"

Susan was angry, upset, and tired. All the emotions crashed on her at once. She wanted the Free Men gone. She squeaked out, on the verge of tears, "I want them gone. They can't brainwash our people into thinking the Free Men are the only option. When in reality, the Free Men are the lesser option."

Caspian nodded loving the look of determination and willpower in her eyes. He said, "I'll make sure everyone sees the Free Men's true colors soon enough. But first we sleep. I'm exhausted."

Susan kept her eyes focused on Caspian's tired expression. "And you call me the sleepyhead."

He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed her forehead. Caspian limped over to the bed together with Susan. Caspian slept in the middle of Orchid and Susan smiling. He was happy to be home.

* * *

**Yay! A happier ending to a chapter! I just finished The Selection series, and I haven't been so emotionally attached to a series for a while. But anyway, that didn't stop my writing, just slowed it down a bit. Please Review, follow, and favorite. :)**


	16. Out in the Open-16

**Longest chapter yet! It is a filler, but don't let it stop you from reading. Lots of things happen. DO NOT READ THE ENDING AND SPOIL IT FOR YOURSELF!**

* * *

Susan woke up to the feeling of a little finger touching her side. She opened her eyes to see Caspian fast asleep next to her. Susan rolled away from him to where the feeling was coming from. She saw Orchid rubbing her eyes tiredly. Susan asked in a cracked voice, "What's wrong, Orchid?"

"I need to go potty, mommy." Orchid seemed upset to wake her mother up.

Susan stood up and took Orchid's hand. Susan whispered, "Do you really need to go to the bathroom, Orchid?"

Orchid shook her head. Susan saw the tears well up in her daughter's eyes. Orchid said, "I'm scared. He has a scary face, mommy."

Susan gave her daughter a heartfelt look. "Who? William?"

Orchid nodded and let tears fall down her face. Susan wiped the tears away from her face and pulled Orchid into a loving hug. Susan whispered, "Don't be afraid, baby girl. Your daddy and I will always be here to protect you. We have more guards to protect us here than ever. You will never see that scary man's face again."

Orchid pulled away and asked, "Pinkie promise?" She held out her pinkie.

Susan held hers and linked it to Orchid's. "I don't only pinkie promise, but I promise with my whole being. You're my brave girl. William should never scare you." Susan tried to make her laugh saying, "You should be more scared of your Uncle Peter, that snore is pretty scary."

Susan succeeded in creating a warm bubbling laughter from Orchid. Susan lifted her up. She put Orchid back underneath the thick warm blankets and whispered, "And daddy's right beside you to keep you safe."

Orchid smiled at her mother and said, "I love you, mommy."

Susan kissed her forehead and replied, "I love you too. Now get some more sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Everyone's going to want to know of our travels."

Susan climbed back into the other side of the bed. She inched her way closer to Caspian's body. Susan kissed his cheek lightly and leaned onto his chest and tried to sleep. She thought about what Orchid had said. Susan was a mother. She didn't want anyone to harm her daughter in any way. Even if that meant costing her life, Susan would always protect Orchid.

* * *

Louise woke up in the most comfortable way in a long time. Peter and Louise were looking into one another's eyes, as Peter stroked the side of her face with his hand. She smiled brightly at the touch. Peter whispered, "I've missed you so much."

Louise sighed painfully. "I didn't know if you were going to come back. Princeton and you are my life. If I lost either of you, I don't know what I would do."

Peter started to play with the strands of her hair. "I know. You need to have a little faith in me. Besides, I did fight off a witch once. She didn't stand a chance, let alone William."

Louise let out a small laugh leave her lips. "Peter Pevensie, you are too arrogant for your own good."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I am arrogant. I go around bragging about how perfect and beautiful my wife and son are."

Louise shoved his shoulder blade playfully. "Stop." They both laughed lightly. Louise let her smile fade into disappointment when she added, "I'm not perfect, Peter."

He saw the sorrow on her face. "Nobody is, Louise. I was just joking around. What's wrong?"

Peter noticed her eyes become full of complete grief. What did he miss? Louise let out a deep choked breath before saying, "I…I….."

Princeton started laughing uncontrollably. Peter turned his body around and smiled at him. "What are you laughing a sinker?"

Princeton said still giggling. "I pretended to be sleep. But I awake, daddy."

Peter started to tickle Princeton. Princeton laughed harder and his face turned red. Louise smiled at the two, but felt the pain inside of her. She was glad she didn't tell Peter yet. Louise wanted him to have a happy arrival.

Peter got out of bed and said, "What's on the schedule for today, mommy?"

Louise thought to herself. Well there's a secret you need to hear about desperately. She replied, "I think you need to see, Ed. He's having some problems lately, and he needs a big brother right now."

Peter nodded. "Then after that, I'm going to take you somewhere nice, Mrs. Pevensie."

Louise smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Peter put a finger to his lips and whispered, "It's a surprise."

Princeton yelled, "Surprise! Mommy! Surprise!" The two parents laughed as a result.

* * *

Caspian woke up strained and having a pain in his foot. He heard noises around him and noticed Susan at the bedroom door handing Orchid off to someone. He knew that back hair from anywhere. It was Edmund. He seemed happy, but Caspian noticed something was bothering him. Edmund took Orchid in his arms, and she laughed. He heard Susan beautiful songlike voice echo, "Thank you, Ed."

Caspian watched as she gracefully walked back to the bed with a smile on her face. It instantly changed to worry, when she saw Caspian's eyes open. Susan sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his leg. "How are feeling?"

Caspian rubbed his eyes. "Tired, famished, my foot hurts, but most of all I'm happy."

Susan seemed to be confused by his last answer. "What are you happy about, Caspian?"

He smiled jovially. "I'm happy to be home, to be safe. I'm happy to be alive. I'm happy that everyone we love is well. I'm happy my beautiful wife is calling me Caspian and not Marian, and that I don't have to call her Emerald."

Susan covered her mouth as she laughed at the last sentence. "I don't know, I think Marian suits you."

Caspian held up a finger. "Don't you dare. I don't want to hear that name ever again. Do you understand me, Susan?"

Susan moved her way closer to Caspian, so that they were centimeters from one another's faces. "Whatever you say, Marian."

She giggled looking into his dark brown eyes. Susan leaned in and kissed him tenderly feeling the lightheartedness between them. Susan pulled away quickly, making Caspian ache for more.

She became serious and rigid turning her attention to Caspian's foot. Susan touched around the wound lightly. She felt his body tense up and his face wince in pain. Susan squeezed his hand and said calmly, "This may hurt a little."

She unraveled the bandage revealing the red arrow wounds on his foot. On one side, yellow ooze was on the outskirts of the wound. She knew she needed to clean it. Caspian tried to prop the top half of his body up to get a look. He asked, "How is it?"

Caspian watched as Susan's face turned red as she said, "It's fine. It just needs a bandage change."

Caspian crossed his arms. "I can tell when you're lying. Being married to you for six years makes me very observant. Tell me the truth."

Susan didn't want to hurt him. "I have to clean it thoroughly. I think it might be a little infected."

Caspian groaned. "Just wonderful. I have so much to do today, Susan."

Susan rubbed his leg comfortingly. "I know. I think I'm going to get the professor to do this. I'll be right back, and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

* * *

Edmund woke up unaware of everyone back. He stretched himself out of bed and thought about his meeting with Margaret yesterday. She didn't show up. He didn't want to think about it, but he wasn't able to take his mind off it.

Edmund got dressed and ran to the dining room. He wanted to eat something before starting the day. He got there and noticed an attractive blonde sitting at the table in only a nightgown. Edmund raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you?"

Rilla crossed her legs seductively. "I would love to ask you the same question. My name is Rilla. I came in with Queen Susan, King Caspian, and King Peter last night."

That's all Edmund needed to hear before taking off. He ran giddily to Caspian and Susan's room. He stood before the door wondering what he could say. He took a step back and knocked on the door. He waited patiently before it opened to his tired older sister.

Edmund threw his arms around her jostling Susan back. Susan smiled into his shoulder. She whispered, "Wasn't expecting a welcome back that big, Ed."

Edmund squeezed his sister tighter. "I thought I'd never see you again. This is reassurance for myself." He felt Susan's arms fall, and he released.

Susan put an arm on his shoulder. "Is everything all right? I heard that princess from Calormen is here. How are you holding up?"

Edmund wanted to tell Susan everything. She was one of the people he could trust with telling his secrets. He knew the only person she would ever tell would be Caspian. Edmund said, "My feelings are so mixed right now, Su. There's another girl. Her name is Margaret. I don't know how I feel about her though. I'm so confused."

Susan's face was encouraging and comforting. Edmund really needed that right now. He was glad she didn't ask questions or judge him. She said, "In my personal experience, I've never been knowledgeable with mixed emotions. Caspian has more experience with that, because of Autumn and me." She never thought she would ever say that name again. "But I know, if you have second guesses on the first girl, you should choose the second. If the first girl was the one, you wouldn't have feelings for the second girl."

Edmund admired Susan's knowledge. He was glad she gave him that answer. But Susan didn't understand the circumstances this decision would make. Edmund heard a small voice speak, "Uncle Eddy?"

Edmund looked over Susan's shoulder to see Orchid standing silently. He saw maturity in the three year old, as if she saw things she shouldn't have. Edmund bent down and opened his arms. Orchid ran to Edmund's embrace. Edmund held her tightly to him. Orchid was the reassurance he needed.

Susan smiled at the sight. Orchid said, "I miss you, Uncle Eddy."

Edmund kissed the top of her hair. "I missed you too, Orchid." Edmund stood up holding Orchid to him.

Susan asked quietly looking at Caspian, "Do you mind taking care of her for a little bit?"

Edmund nodded eagerly. Orchid said excitedly, "Uncle Eddy day! Yay!"

Both siblings laughed at her enthusiasm. Edmund said, "I think I can handle her for today. May I ask why, though?"

Susan bit her bottom lip nervously. "I'll tell you later. Thank you, Ed." She knew Orchid didn't know Caspian was hurt, and Susan didn't want her to know now.

Edmund nodded once and let Susan close the door. Orchid asked happily, "What are we going to do today, Uncle Eddy?"

"I was thinking maybe surprising your mommy, daddy, and Uncle Peter a party. What do you think?"

Orchid clapped her hands elatedly. Edmund laughed. "I'm glad you approve."

Edmund heard someone ask, "Approve of what?"

Edmund turned around to see Katerina standing behind him uncertainly. As if she didn't know if she was allowed to ask that question. Orchid peeped up, "Party for mommy, daddy, and Uncle Peter!"

Katerina pointed to Orchid and asked, "Are you Princess Orchid?"

Orchid smiled and nodded animatedly. Katerina said, "She kind of looks like you, Edmund."

Edmund touched Orchid's nose with his finger. "You hear that, Orchid? We look alike." Orchid giggled.

Katerina asked, "Am I invited to this party, Edmund?"

Edmund nodded. "Of course. Everyone's invited." Katerina smiled at him. Edmund had to admit she had a pretty smile.

* * *

Susan came back to the room with the professor following behind her. The professor asked, "Which foot again, my Queen?"

Susan pointed to it and said, "The left one." She sat next to Caspian on the bed and put his hand in her lap. She kissed his knuckles soothingly. He closed his eyes as the professor touched his foot and focused on Susan's touch.

The professor said, "It is a slight infection in the wound. I think a cleaning will fix it right up, King Caspian. It will hurt, I'll be blunt about that."

Susan held Caspian's hand and put it on her cheek. She said devotedly, "If it hurts, you just squeeze as hard as you can."

Caspian chuckled to himself. "I feel like this is your pregnancy but backwards."

Susan laughed lightly. Caspian loved making her laugh. He didn't care what he did, as long as he would see happiness in his wife. Ow. Caspian felt pain shoot to all places of his body from his foot. He squeezed Susan's hand as hard as he could.

Susan tried to joke. "Don't take my hand off, Caspian. You're stronger than me."

She didn't even hear a single laugh escape Caspian's lips. She became focused on the professor's cleaning. Susan saw the yellow around Caspian's foot gone, but now was replaced with a bright red color. She also noticed her hand was red. She rubbed her thumb over Caspian's knuckles compassionately.

The professor finally finished. What was a few minutes, felt like an eternity to Caspian. He released big breaths out, as if Caspian had been holding his breath the entire time. The professor wrapped Caspian's foot with a clean gauze. He looked at both Susan and Caspian as he said humorously, "Neither of you are allowed to go out anymore. You both always find a way into trouble."

Susan smiled. "Thank you, professor."

He smiled, bowed, and left the two alone. Caspian said into the quiet air, "That's what makes us so compatible. We do what's right, even if that means getting into trouble every once in a while."

Susan gave a half-smile. "I'm glad I came back to Narnia, Caspian. I would probably be miserable in England right now."

It was Caspian's turn to rub his thumb over Susan's knuckles gently. "And I would either be married to Autumn or dead."

Susan let out a deep breath. "I guess we also get one another out of trouble as well."

Caspian chuckled. "It seems so."

Susan and Caspian started into each other's eyes for a while smiling. Caspian spoke first, "I think I should get up and get up to date on everything."

Susan moved closer to him. "I think we need to get up to date on us."

Caspian laughed. "You're so clever, Susan."

Susan giggled and made her way to his lips. They crashed into each other. Letting all their fears and pains fade away when they collided. Caspian pulled his wife closer to him, he wanted to hold her. Susan was straddling her legs over Caspian's waist.

Susan pulled away and said, "We'll continue this meeting later. You need to go check on everything." She moved away from him getting dressed.

Caspian stretched his body out and got out of bed. He looked into the mirror and asked, "Would you follow me, Susan?"

Susan stopped brushing her hair to look at Caspian. "I follow what I believe in, Caspian. I believe in you."

She saw him perk up. "I least need one person. It's a good thing I have you."

She lightened the mood. "You are lucky aren't you?" They both laughed.

Caspian limped his way to Susan. He gave her a quick peck and said, "I'll see you soon. I'm going to talk with council first."

* * *

Edmund held Orchid as he discussed his plan with one of the servants. The servant smiled as Edmund spoke. Edmund asked, "Does it sound too crazy to pull off in a day?"

The woman shook her head. "Of course not King Edmund. Word spreads around fast. And I will make sure everyone is notified excluding King Caspian, Peter, and Queen Susan."

Edmund smiled back. "Thank you very much."

The servant curtsied and walked away hurriedly. Edmund heard a familiar voice say, "Sorry I wasn't there yesterday. I was too busy with Katerina duties."

Edmund put his free hand up. "No apologies needed. Responsibility comes before anything else."

Margaret nodded and quickly became animated when she saw Orchid. "I've heard so much about you Princess Orchid. My name is Margaret."

Orchid giggled at Margaret's over exasperation. Margaret smiled back. "You're more beautiful than how Edmund describes you."

Orchid hid her smiling face into Edmund's shoulder. Edmund moved up and down. "Are going to be shy? Your parents are going to be surprised."

Orchid nuzzled her face more into Edmund's shoulder. He could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Margaret thought Orchid was adorable. "Aww. So I heard there's a party going on tonight."

Edmund drew his attention away from his niece to Margaret. "You heard correctly. Do you want to help keep Orchid busy with me?'

Margaret smiled as she walked closer to the two. "But of course. Why don't we go play a game outside?"

Orchid popped her head up from Edmund's shoulder. "Game?"

Edmund laughed merrily. 'We would love to play a game outside."

* * *

Peter didn't know where to find Edmund. Everywhere he went, Edmund was nowhere to be found. Every person he ran into, they didn't know where Edmund was. Peter was becoming frustrated. All he wanted to do was see his brother.

Peter went out to the gardens. He knew this was the place most of his family members went to calm down and think. All of them had their own ways. Susan would pick flowers and put them in vases. Lucy would climb the oak tree and sit there for a while. Edmund would sit on the bench with his head in his hands. Caspian would pace around with his hands behind his back. Louise would admire everything and smelling all the flowers.

Peter didn't know what his routine was yet. He was still getting used to coming to the garden in the first place. Peter wasn't just thinking about Edmund, he was thinking about the Free Men.

Peter heard a calming male voice ask, "King Peter? Are all of you back?"

Peter turned around to see Lyel standing firmly. Peter put a finger to his chin. "Yes. We just returned from the clutches of the Free Men, just barely."

Lyel nodded. "I didn't tell you the entire story about my town, King Peter. I only told Queen Susan. She's very good at keeping secrets."

Peter pursed his lips. "I've come to learn that trait about her. Why are you telling me this now, Lyel?"

"I believe you have the right to know, and I am ready to tell you the story."

Peter started to relax. "And I am prepared to listen." Peter sat on the bench as Lyel stood in front of him.

Lyel seemed upset before even spilling anything. He then let it all out. "Well I lived in the mountains with my family. My wife and my daughter. My daughter was only in her teen years, and she was in love with a lovely young man from our town. I knew everyone from our town. I could name everyone off the top of my head right now if I wanted to. But it was like any other day. My wife would teach my daughter how to cook and clean. I would be out in the back yard cutting wood for the fire. It seemed different and quiet throughout the town. I came inside with my wood. My…my wife's body. Her throat was cut and on the walls with her blood was written, "FM.". I heard noises coming from my daughter's room. She was being taken advantage of by the young man. She screamed, "Daddy! Help me!". He then slit her own throat."

"He had killed my wife and my daughter and was coming after me. I heard screaming throughout the town. The young man was coming after me still. I picked up my iron rod for the fire and hit him hard in the head with it. I had killed him. I ran out to the town. Most of the houses were on fire. My people were being slaughtered one by one. I got on my horse and rode it as fast as I could to the castle."

"When I told Queen Susan, she felt sorrow and pain for me. She sent her condolences, and then she said she wanted to hug her own daughter. I don't blame her. I'm glad you know the true Free Men now, King Peter."

Peter stood up angrily. "This changes everything. I'm very sorry, Lyel."

* * *

Susan knew the first person she wanted to see more than anyone. She knocked on the door. Lucy opened the door with a bright smile. "Susan. I missed you so much." Lucy held her sister tight to her.

Susan asked, "Do you know your decision yet?"

Lucy pulled out of the hug and sighed. "Yes, I have. I'm going to announce it when Frederick comes here in about three days. I really need your help, Susan. I've been so stressed, something seems off with Louise, and Katerina isn't what I expected. She is not the one to marry Edmund."

Susan crossed her arms. "If you only met her once, you can't make that assumption Lucy."

Lucy shook her head. "I had a personal encounter with her. She was so mean to me, Susan. She told me that once she marries Ed, she'll have power over me. That she'll get rid of me. I don't know what that means but…."

Susan was appalled. "First of all, she doesn't have the right over my husband, Caspian. And I have some say in what he does. More than her. Second of all, did you tell Ed?"

Lucy looked at the ground guiltily. "No. I want him to have the say in if he likes her or not."

"I know, Lucy. Don't you think Edmund would want to know though? He's your brother and would choose you over some girl he's trying to figure out. Someday she'll be part of this family, so she should respect it."

Lucy gave a little smile. "You're right. You should go meet her, Susan. See if she respects you."

Susan nodded at the idea. She wanted to meet this princess when Edmund did. Susan knew Edmund better than most people would think. "I'll meet her later. It seems like you're having a wedding crisis right now. Just a reminder, I planned one and helped with another. I'm a professional by now."

Lucy giggled. "Whatever you say, Susan."

* * *

Caspian was in the council room. All the men were on their fancy overdone chairs. They explained everything to Caspian. They even included how Edmund's meeting with the people went. Caspian listened anxiously. He wanted to see Susan. But Caspian knew if he didn't see the council first thing, the council would be upset.

Once the council was dismissed, Caspian bolted out of the huge doors. He wanted out of the depressing setting of the room. He walked quickly through the halls hopefully he could hear a familiar voice.

He then heard a sweet voice with a few childish giggles. Caspian turned the corner to find Louise playing some kind of hand game with Princeton. Caspian smiled. "Good morning, Louise."

Louise looked up. "Caspian! It's nice to finally see you. Were you stolen away from the council again?"

Caspian smirked. "How did you know?"

"I can always tell you're faces. You make the same face as Peter. You both look desperate to find something familiar."

Caspian nodded. "I guess Peter and I have something in common for once."

Louise laughed. "I guess so. I've trying to find something similar between the two of you."

Caspian became serious. "How are you doing, Louise?"

She nodded indecisively. "Good. Happy that all of you are back. How's the return, Caspian?" She picked Princeton up into her arms.

"It's a lot better than where we were before. The Free Men's hideout was horrible. They had so many awful rules. People were living like animals."

Louise nodded. "I could believe it. Now that we have higher security, we can be more safe and protected. Especially the children." Princeton clung to his mother.

When Louise said children, Caspian noticed anguish upon her face. She was sad, and Caspian wondered why. "Do you know where Susan is?"

Louise became happier at the sound of her name. "No. I haven't seen her all day. If she's around, could you tell her I want to talk to her sometime?"

"Of course."

* * *

Edmund found Susan and Lucy sitting on the floor of the castle with a large number of papers sprawled out. Edmund put Orchid on the ground next to Susan. Orchid automatically jumped on her mother. Susan and Orchid laughed, and Lucy and Edmund smiled. It made Edmund think.

He thought about Louise. He thought about her miscarriage. He remembered the pain Louise endured that day. Then he thought about Susan. He wondered if she had any miscarriages and kept them to herself. He wondered if she even told Caspian. Edmund cared about his sister, he wanted to know.

Susan looked at Edmund. "Uh oh. I know that face." She turned to Orchid. "That's Uncle Eddy's thinking face."

Orchid giggled. She seemed to be a lot happier back home. Lucy asked, "What are you thinking about, Ed?"

Edmund sighed. "Susan? Can I talk to you, alone?"

Susan looked at Lucy apprehensively. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I could watch, Orchid. Right Orchid?"

Orchid nodded happily and sat at Lucy's side. Susan stood up and followed Edmund to a hallway of the castle. Edmund darted his eyes from Susan's gaze. He said, "I have an important question to ask you. Please don't lie to me Susan. I can tell when you are."

Susan gestured him to ask away. Edmund took a deep breath and asked quietly, "Did you ever have a miscarriage?"

Susan pursed her lips. "Why did this question?...Do I need to answer?"

Edmund shook his head. "No. I'm just curious and I'm sorry." He started to walk away until Susan pulled back on his shoulder.

"Yes. I did. I had four miscarriages before, Orchid." It was very hard for her to let the words leave her mouth. She started to become emotional. "That's why on the ship, I was away from everyone. Why I didn't tell Caspian. I had four miscarriages before, I wanted to be sure with Orchid. That's why I was always so worried during my pregnancy."

Edmund remembered vividly that day on the ship. "Did you ever tell anyone? Caspian?"

Susan had tears fogging her vision. "No. I never told anyone. I didn't want to seem like a failure, Ed. Caspian could give me a child, but I couldn't give him one. All four times was my fault. It was so painful. Remember how I would be sick in bed for three days? Those were my miscarriages. I was too sad to talk to anyone."

Edmund put a hand on her shoulder. "You should have a least told Caspian."

Liquid left the corners of Susan's eyes. "I know. I just couldn't stand it. I killed four people. Four people who will never laugh, never see the sun, never play with friends, never have a family. I. Can't…." Susan broke down.

Edmund pulled Susan into a long loving embrace. They both heard a familiar Telemarine voice say, "I've been looking for both of you."

Susan pulled away to see Caspian. He had a smile plastered on his face until he saw Susan's red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face. He rushed to her side. "Susan? What's wrong?"

Susan shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Caspian looked away from his stubborn wife to Edmund. "What happened Edmund?"

Edmund shook his head. "This is for Susan to tell. It's a secret she's been hiding from you."

Edmund walked away leaving the two alone. Caspian was trying to read Susan's face to play detective. Caspian wiped a fresh tear away. "We promised each other no more secrets and honesty."

Susan looked at the ground and pursed her lips. "I know. It's very difficult to talk about." She took a pause, as Caspian waited patiently. Her voice was low. Caspian could barely hear when she said, "I had four miscarriages before Orchid."

Caspian saw the look of disappointment and embarrassment on her face. He pulled Susan into his chest. He whispered, "Susan? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to be the perfect wife. I wanted to give you perfect children and a perfect family. You deserve that. I didn't want to burden you with my personal problems."

Caspian pulled her out of the hug to look into her eyes. He wanted to make sure she knew to listen. "You listen here, Susan. When I married you, your personal problems became my own. You are never a burden, and no one is perfect. I didn't marry a perfect woman for a perfect life. I married a stubborn, witty, intelligent, loving, compassionate, gentle, strong, _imperfect_ woman."

Susan grinned at him. "I have a long list for you as well, Caspian."

Caspian pushed a strand of hair behind her ear encouragingly. "That's what makes us so special. Now Susan. You promise me if this ever happens again, you tell me. You have to pinkie promise me."

Susan held out her pinkie remembering teaching Caspian what it meant and then Orchid. "I pinkie promise." They interlocked pinkies.

Caspian pulled Susan into a side squeeze. Susan said, "Could I say I couldn't marry someone more imperfect?"

Caspian chuckled. "I would love that, Susan." He kissed her temple.

Susan pulled herself together. "Why don't you and I do something we haven't done in a while?"

They started to walk with Caspian's arm around Susan's waist. "And what's that?"

"You and I go out together alone, tonight. Just an us night."

Caspian held her tighter to him. "I would love that. The rest of the day consists of me giving information about the Free Men and talking to Edmund. So it seems like I'm busy. But not tonight."

* * *

Edmund walked back to Lucy and Orchid. He saw in the distance Peter storming through the hall. Peter looked frustrated and angry. His eyes had full rage. Peter saw Edmund at marched to him. Edmund looked down at Lucy and Orchid and said, "It looks like Uncle Peter's angry. Can I hold you Orchid? He won't yell with you around."

Orchid nodded eagerly and held her hands out for Edmund to pick her up. Edmund picked her up and waited for Peter to get to him. Peter said angrily, "I heard some interesting news. Susan knew about it, but she decided to not tell anyone about it."

Orchid's smile faded. "Mommy? What?"

Lucy exchanged glances between Edmund. Lucy cleared her throat. "Peter. Not now. You just got home."

Peter knew she was right. Edmund chuckled. "It's funny how our younger sister can be smarter than both of us."

The four saw Susan and Caspian round the corner. Susan knew what had to happen. She said while pointing to Caspian, Peter, and Edmund. "You three need to talk to one another. Right now."

Edmund sighed. He knew what he would have to talk about. "Now?"

Susan took Orchid from him. "Yes now."

Before the three men left the girls, Peter whispered in Susan's ear, "I need to talk to you later, Lyel told me everything."

Peter saw the look of horror in her eyes. All the vivid memories of what Lyel told Susan came back to her. She held Orchid closer to her and nodded not making eye contact with anyone. Even though Susan felt everyone's eyes on her.

Caspian wanted to know what was said to Susan. What made her look so frightened. He knew that she would tell him later. He hated that Peter singled Susan out in front of everyone. Caspian led Peter and Edmund to the council room.

Peter and Caspian stood in front of Edmund after closing the door. Edmund put his hands up in defense. "I'm feeling victimized."

Peter shook his head. "Ed. We want to know how you feel with Katerina. We're here for you, and I know you're confused."

Edmund sighed. "Well. I feel Katerina and I don't have a connection. Both of you tell me Susan and Louise both ignited a spark. You knew they were the one." Peter started to laugh. Edmund asked, "What's so funny?"

Peter sighed. "It took me a few years to notice Louise. Susan and Louise were friends and I knew her. But I never developed feelings for her until I got to know her more and spent quality time with her."

"That's just it. I try to spend time with her. We have barely anything in common. Sometimes I wonder, was I meant to find love? Both of you guys' relationships seem beautiful and uncomplicated. Nothing bad ever happens to either of you."

Caspian jumped in. "That's not true, Edmund. Relationships, marriages, they are not easy. You have to have the will to fight for it and continue having it. If you love the person, you will never stop fighting. Susan and I have our ups, but we have many downs. We tend to keep them to ourselves."

Edmund became defensive once again. "But how do I know what to fight for? How do I know what love is, if I've never experienced it?"

Everything was quiet. Everyone let everything soak in. Peter spoke up. "Edmund. We all love you. That's what love is. You'll know what love is when you get into that point of the relationship. You'll do anything for them, and you desperately care about them. You think about them all the time. You never know what the future may bring, but you know that person will always be with you, as you would be with them."

Edmund sat down in one of the chairs. "Can I be left alone for a little? I need to recollect my thoughts."

Caspian and Peter left Edmund all alone. Edmund was left to his thoughts. He thought about the day he told Margaret he cared about her. Then he realized all he thought about was Margaret. She couldn't leave his head.

* * *

Susan cleared her throat not meeting Lucy's gaze. Susan asked, "Do we know what kind of cake you want?"

Lucy didn't answer. "Susan. Something is on your mind. Something very important. First Edmund pulls you aside, and then Peter says something to you. What's wrong?"

Susan put Orchid down and said, "Go to the garden and pick flowers, Orchid."

Orchid smiled. "Yay!" She ran off.

Then Susan said, "Nothing is wrong Lucy. It's just one thing after another is happening, I really just wanted to come home relax and not think about anything. But that doesn't seem like the case."

Lucy felt repentant for her sister. Susan had always been there for her. Susan was here right now for Lucy. Lucy wanted to be there for Susan. Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. "You go find Caspian and force him to give you a back massage. Tell him I sent you."

"No. I'm here for you Lucy. We need to plan your wedding and…."

Lucy cut Susan off. "Nope. You need to relax. I know how tenacious you are, but you need to just relax." Lucy knew what was happening that night so she suggested, "Maybe tonight we can wear pretty dresses. That is always relaxing. I can go help Orchid pick flowers."

Susan stood up. "I guess you're right. At least you understand, Lucy."

Lucy grinned up at her older sister. "That's what sisters are for."

Susan left Lucy to her planning and ran into Peter on the way back to her room. Susan crossed her arms over her chest. "That was a short meeting."

"Yes. Why didn't you tell anyone Susan? That is important information you need to share with me, your brother, or Caspian, your husband."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't told me anything about the Free Men. All three of you have been telling us women the basics. None of us know the half of what is going on. Another thing, Lyel promised me not to tell anyone. I keep to my word, Peter. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to have a well-deserved relaxation time."

She pushed past Peter not letting him have another word. Talking about the Free Men made her upset and frustrated. She just wanted to be left alone. She made it to her room and walked to her and Caspian's storage closet. Inside was Caspian's sword and Susan's bow and arrows. She found shooting to be relaxing. The problem was she couldn't shoot with a broken arm.

Susan groaned in annoyance and closed the closet door. She grabbed a book about plants off of the bookshelf and read the book on a chair next to the giant window facing the ocean. She couldn't think of anything more tranquil.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and what seemed like a peaceful day turned into a crazy hectic mess. Between the Kings and Queens problems, and the servants preparing for the ball that night. Caspian was still catching up to everything with the army and new plans.

Caspian was exhausted when he made his way to his room. He walked in and saw Susan asleep on the couch next to the window with a book on her lap. Caspian couldn't help but smile. He grabbed a warm blanket off the bed and covered Susan with it. Caspian walked to the desk in the back of the room and started writing down letters and plans.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Caspian turned to Susan, who had jumped up at the noise. When the two made eye contact, Susan smiled at him and stretched. "I don't remember this blanket being on me."

Caspian shrugged his shoulders. "Many mysteries will be left unsolved."

The knock at the door sounded again. Susan stood up and answered the door. Lucy was standing there with Orchid next to her, and Lucy was carrying a giant box with jewelry and makeup.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were kidding."

Lucy scoffed. "Do I ever joke about dressing up? You do not know me Susan."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we have to be quiet, daddy is working." She said turning her attention to Orchid.

Orchid ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. Susan watched as Caspian lifted his eyes from his papers to chuckle quietly. Lucy asked, "So what color are you thinking about Susan?"

Orchid squealed, "Blue! Mommy! Blue!"

Susan put a finger to her lips so Orchid could quiet down. She then said, "I guess I should listen to my daughter and choose blue."

Lucy grinned. "That is the best color on you."

Caspian added without looking away from his papers, "I agree with that entirely."

Orchid said more quietly this time, "I want blue."

Lucy gasped. "Do you know how adorable the two of you would be identical? Mother like daughter, and you have the bright blue eyes to match. Except for the hair, Orchid you were given your father's hair."

Orchid asked concerned. "That good?"

Susan walked to Orchid with a brush and said, "Yes sweetheart. That is good. Your daddy has beautiful hair. As do you."

Orchid beamed at her mother happily. Susan lightly brushed her daughter's thick black hair. Lucy was picking out the dresses for the three. Lucy pulled out a familiar light blue dress for Susan. Lucy said, "This one will be perfect."

Later, Lucy was helping Orchid put on her dress in Susan and Caspian's bathroom. Susan was sitting at her dresser trying to tie her own dress. She was having trouble. Susan groaned in frustration. She later felt a pair of hands tying the dress for her.

She turned her head to see Caspian. He seemed concentrated into the tying. When he was done he said, "There. You look gorgeous and brilliant all in one."

Susan gave him a radiant beaming smile. Caspian leaned down and let his lips crash onto Susan's. When they pulled away, they were so close to one another. Susan breathed him in and whispered, "Now it's your turn for a makeover."

Caspian had a yeah-right chuckle. "I don't think so."

Susan gave a puppy dog look. "Caspian. You've worked hard all day, you need a break. You need to relax."

Caspian couldn't look at her eyes. "Oh all right. Just for you."

Susan jumped out of the seat and clapped her hands jovially. She placed Caspian in the seat, and he acted regretful. Susan started to brush Caspian's hair, and Lucy and Orchid walked in.

Orchid smiled. "Daddy. Makeover."

Caspian shook his head. "Your mother forced me to, flower."

Lucy gave out a slight laugh. "She can be persuasive. One you're done with him. Come and meet us in the ballroom."

Lucy and Orchid left the couple alone in their room. Susan sighed dramatically. "I feel like they have something planned for us."

Caspian went off topic. "So, you think my hair is beautiful?"

"Gorgeous. I wish I had our daughter's hair. Instead I have this dumb brown hair."

Caspian put a hand on his heart. "Don't insult the brown hair I fell in love with."

"So you love me for my hair?"

Caspian held back a laugh as best as he could. "Completely, entirely, fully, wholly."

Susan then whipped her hair in front of Caspian's face. He started laughing. She loved making him laugh, even if it was something as stupid as hair. Susan whispered, "Now you just need to dress into something nice to impress me."

Caspian said amusingly, "So do you want me to go without my shirt on?" He bit his lip holding back the stifling laughter.

Susan just rolled her eyes. "Clothing wise, Caspian. What if you matched Orchid and me? That would be so adorable."

Caspian and Susan made their way to the ballroom. Before they opened the doors leading to the stairs, they two looked at one another. Susan tilted her head up and kissed her husband. He asked, "What was that for?"

Susan bit her bottom lip nervous to say whatever she had to say. "It's to thank you."

Caspian tried to read her. "For what exactly?"

Susan couldn't help but let her lips form into a smile. "I think I'm pregnant again."

* * *

**Lots and lots of reveals in this chapter. Many secrets are out and in the open now. I think that's a good thing. Chapter Question: What was your favorite reveal? BTW: Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! It makes my story become more popular!**


End file.
